Melodía Olvidada
by Lady Graham
Summary: OCHO. Desviación del Anime a partir del capítulo 50. Albert se ha ido a África; y para salvarla, Terry ha dejado el colegio. Candy también lo hará para encontrar su propio camino donde se verá… olvidada por todos, rescatada ¿por quién?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **23 de Febrero y 3 de Marzo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**MELODÍA OLVIDADA **

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

La abrupta partida de Terry; las constantes humillaciones de Eliza; los crueles agravios de Neil; el retiro del apoyo económico por parte del Duque de Grandchester hacia el Colegio y el infortunio de la desdichada Luisa, hacen a Candy, en la soledad de su habitación, meditar profundamente.

Así que con la firme decisión en mente, después de hacer la petición a la hermana Grey de suspender el castigo de Eliza, Candy con maleta y mascota a lado, salta las rejas del internado y se despide de todos para marcharse, en la bruma del amanecer, definitivamente del instituto San Pablo; sintiéndose Candy libre, ¡libre como un pájaro al que le han abierto la jaula!

Sin embargo… las cosas se le tornarán difíciles porque no sólo errará el camino hacia el puerto Southampton, sino que, ignorante del estado emocional en el cual dejó y padecen sus amigos, Candy, con el ánimo vivo de encontrar su propio destino, conocerá maravillosas y generosas personas, pero también la maldad en otras, porque…

Después de haber trabajado arduamente y ser buenamente gratificada en el último pueblo visitado, "una de las tantas buenas personas que la rodean" al ver a la pecosa, se ofrece para llevarla al puerto, cuando en verdad, al conocerla sola…

**- ¿Así que quieres vender a esa chica? **

**- Puedes estar segura que harás una muy buena compra.**

**- Puede ser. Además mis clientes son marineros rudos, así que una linda chica podría atraer mucha clientela.**

**- Es fuerte. Puedes hacerla trabajar mucho.**

Candy, que había entrado al lugar para asearse, escuchó la conversación y chillaría atemorizada… – **¡Ese hombre es un raptor! ¡Tengo que librarme de él lo antes posible!**… – pero al dar un paso atrás, la rubia tropezó con un cubo, y el ruido producido alertó a los tratantes que salieron detrás de ella que corría obstaculizando los pasos de aquellos que la seguían.

Lamentablemente, casi al llegar a la puerta, el cuerpo de Candy se estrelló contra el de un hombre de aspecto temible y fuerte, al que se le ordenaría… – **¡No la sueltes, Ringo!**... – haciéndolo éste así y llenándose Candy de mucho miedo al no conseguir zafarse de un brutal agarre

Pero eso no fue nada al decírsele… – **¿Conque escuchando conversaciones ajenas, no?**. – Sin piedad alguna, una fuerte mano cruzó la cara pequeña de Candy, que del golpe, perdió inmediatamente el conocimiento no consiguiendo oír cuando le dijeron…

**- Conmigo aprenderás a ser más obediente.**

Además de que Candy, con la vivencia que está a punto de comenzar, se enseñará a desconfiar completamente de los demás, sin importar que entre ellos, esté quién más la ame.

**- -1 - - **

Durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, Candy fue trasladada a una pocilga muy cerca del puerto; y Clin que había estado esperando afuera por ella, al ver salir a sus raptores, quiso defenderla ganándose el pobre animal un fuerte golpe que no le impidió seguirlos hasta aquel sucio lugar donde, como una vez lo hiciera, Clin buscó la manera de entrar para estar con ella… pero fue inútilmente.

Lastimado y cansado de rascar, el animalito lloró y para nada se movió de ahí.

. . .

Después de varias horas, Candy finalmente reaccionó; y conforme se tocaba la mejilla brutalmente inflamada, recorrió el oscuro cuartucho; y sintiéndose temerosa al revivir lo ocurrido y lo que estaba a punto de suceder con ella, aún así se animaría diciéndose… – **¡Esta noche seré fuerte! Ellos no pueden obligarme a**…

La pecosa calló sus palabras al escuchar ruidos detrás de la puerta. Y en el momento que la abrieron, corrió a esconderse detrás de unas cajas de madera para oír… – **¡Tú, mocosa! ¡Aquí está tu cena!**

El silencio que respondió por segundos, hizo que aquel hombretón después de resoplar fuertemente, dejara la charola sobre el suelo para buscarla, no yéndole nada bien cuando la encontraron porque tomándola rudamente de los cabellos… – **¡No te conviene mostrarte rebelde porque puede pesarte!**

Candy no pudo contener más el dolor cuando la arrojaron al piso y le demandaron… – **¡Ahora come y después te echarás a dormir! porque a partir de mañana empezarás a trabajar al igual que las muchachas lo hacen para Madame Jane.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Sin la presencia de Candy, los días en el colegio se volvieron más tristes a la llegada del otoño. Luego se tornaron preocupantes cuando en el verano de 1914 se escucharon los primeros rumores de guerra.

A manera de prevención, la familia Andrew prontamente actuó sacando a los más jóvenes del Instituto San Pablo para enviarlos de regreso a América, siendo la primera tarea a realizar… – **¡En cuánto lleguemos a Estados Unidos, partiremos al Hogar de Pony para saber de Candy!**

Archie y Annie acordaron con Stear siendo las reacciones de Eliza y Neil, bastante rudas cuando botaron sus raquetas de ping-pong y dejaron la sala de juego de aquel excéntrico transatlántico que ya los transportaba a casa.

. . .

Nada.

Nada era la única palabra que contenía ese telegrama recién recibido y que ahora George sostenía en su mano; y por su semblante, le cuestionaron… – **¿Algún problema, señor?**

Titubeante, el secretario de los Andrew solicitaría al telegrafista… – **Por favor, devuelva el mensaje preguntando "¿Debo informar en cuánto lleguemos?"**

Pasados unos instantes de ejecutada la orden, la respuesta para George llegaba…

_No. _

_¿Para qué alarmar?_

_Yo seguiré buscándola en Londres._

_Espera noticias mías._

Sin dar contestación alguna al Tío Abuelo Williams pero sí un amable gracias al operador del telégrafo, el moreno asistente se retiró de la cabina, encontrándose, metros más adelante y sobre el pasillo del barco, a los jóvenes Legan, los cuales demandaron su compañía para saber exactamente de la reacción de la Señora Elroy con respecto a la renunciación de Candy.

. . . . .

Las dos palomas blancas que muy juntas yacían paradas sobre el barandal, tenían toda su atención.

De pronto, las aves emprendieron su vuelo al escucharse… – **¡Terry! ¡Terry!**

**- ¿Qué sucede, Susy?**

**- El director quiere hablar contigo.**

Después de haber soltado un profundo suspiro, Terry abandonó su asiento que era la misma baranda metálica donde habían estado posadas las palomas; luego pasó a lado de su informante para cuestionarle… – **¿Te ha dicho para qué?**

Susana conforme le seguía, le respondía negativamente… – **En lo absoluto.**

Terry había arribado a América el invierno de 1913 y como primera visita, había viajado a Chicago para conocer personalmente el lugar natal de su entrañable Candy; habiéndolo recibido amablemente las caritativas mujeres encargadas de ese dulce hogar y las cuales por orden de los Andrew, se mantenían ignorantes de lo sucedido con su hija que la creían todavía en Londres.

Luego el joven partió a Nueva York en busca de un porqué para vivir habiéndolo conseguido cuando fue aceptado en la compañía de teatro que después de unas puestas en escena, iniciaba una serie de presentaciones en ciertos puntos importantes del país, estando entre ellos… Chicago.

Así que en lo que el tren se mantenía en movimiento, Terry recordaba, además de preguntarse… – **¿Candy dónde estás?**

. . . . .

Fatigada de un arduo día de trabajo, una joven arribó a sus "aposentos". Quitándose con cuidado sus zapatos, caminó hasta el baño. Ahí, tomó una franela, la mojó y con molestia comenzó a limpiarse el rostro. Y en lo que lo hacía, afuera en el puerto, un barco anunciaba su partida.

Al principio, cuando ella escuchaba esos fuertes silbatazos, todo su ser brincaba y buscaba la manera de escapar del infierno en que había caído; ahora ya no, porque ya estaba resignada a vivir de eso modo.

De repente, su corazón se paralizó al escuchar una melodía que hacía meses a sus oídos no deleitaban; y con voz chillante y temblante pronunciaría… – **¡Terry!**

Trastabillante buscó la salida, pero en el momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta, abruptamente desistió de escapar y retrocedió sus pasos, llenándose de lágrimas sus ojos y diciéndose… – **¡No! Él no puede verme así. Ninguno puede verme así.**

Y como todas las noches pasadas, cayó sobre sus rodillas; y en lo que imploraba ayuda, amargamente lloraría todo el tiempo que aquella música durara.

. . .

Al percibir la boca seca, Cookie dejó de tocar la armónica y dijo a su acompañante… – **Ya es tarde, amiguito. Ahora busquemos donde dormir**. – Clin después de mirar al joven, volvió sus ojitos tristes hacia donde sabía Candy estaba. Sonriendo y comprensivo Cookie diría… **– Mañana te prometo que volveremos y ésta vez intentaremos llegar hasta ella.**

Las primeras noches y días transcurridos, Clin había permanecido como una estática gárgola en el techo de aquel edificio. Pero el frío y el hambre le hicieron abandonar su guardia para ir en busca de comida que en cuanto la conseguía corría nuevamente para estar, aunque fuera espiritualmente, con su amiga que era muy difícil de divisar, ya que el desagradable burdel estaba muy bien asegurado, principalmente por Ringo, ese gigantón que no mostraba compasión por las jóvenes forzadas aquellas.

Muchas de ellas, ignorando los consejos de las de más antigüedad, ya habían solicitado la ayuda de marineros, pero unos simplemente no se comprometían; otros de plano las ignoraban e inclusive ellos mismos las acusaban con la dueña, ganándose las infortunadas: maltratos, humillaciones, privaciones de alimento y más crueldades a imaginar, no quedándoles de otra que… obedecer y "trabajar".

En todo ese tiempo, Clin, siendo un animalito inteligente, sólo una vez había podido ingresar, y cuando lo hizo buscó a Candy por cada rincón de aquel lugar; sin embargo, su suerte llegó al final cuando, al entrar a la cocina, se topó con Ringo que rápidamente le vació una olla con agua caliente.

A pesar de sentirse herido, Clin corrió sobre el muelle y después de unos metros avanzados, se detuvo para lamerse donde le dolía. Ahí fue donde Cookie le encontró, le curó y lo adoptó.

Desde entonces los dos vagabundean juntos, llevándole el animalito, al final del día, a donde está la prisionera, no teniendo Cookie ni la menor idea, lo que esa joven representa en la vida de Terry, aquel aristocrático nostálgico que un día amigablemente le regalara precisamente esa armónica que tocaba y justamente para y con la canción de ella.

. . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior de aquella casita construida en el árbol dentro de las propiedades Andrew en Chicago, era su punto de reunión; y ocupando un asiento alrededor de la mesa estaban: Stear, Archie y Annie que miraban fijamente una nota de espectáculos que yacía en el centro del mueble reflejando sus rostros: preocupación, molestia y angustia; las mismas que emplearon al comenzar la plática… – **Ya han enviado los boletos para la función que se dará esta noche en el Teatro Elmore en Beneficio.**

**- ¿Y si no fuéramos?**... – había sugerido Annie.

Archie opinaría… –** ¡Sería una grandiosa idea! Y así no tendríamos porqué preocuparnos en darle cuentas al chocante aristócrata ese con respecto a la desaparición de Candy. **

**- Tal vez sí**… – secundaría su hermano… **– pero Terry se enteraría de todos modos porque Eliza está dispuesta a ir a verlo.**

**- ¡Rayos! ¡Es verdad!**

**- Además**… – Annie atrajo las miradas de los Cornwell que escucharon su punto de vista… **– yo considero que sí debemos decirle, porque él se sacrificó al dejar el instituto para que ella no fuera expulsada.**

Ante la defensa, ¡lógico! Archie estallaría… – **¡¿Y de qué sirvió su valiente contribución?! ¡Si Candy, al fin y al cabo, también se fue y para saber dónde está!**

Revelándoles Stear… – **Inclusive George, que me había asegurado que el Tío Williams estaba haciendo todo lo posible por dar con ella, no ha obtenido sus noticias.**

**- ¡Y todo por esta maldita guerra!**... – furioso, Archie dejó su asiento; y lleno de frustración, exclamaría… **– ¡Así mucho menos daremos con los dos que parece se los ha tragado la tierra!**

**- Y lo malo es que, según a lo dicho por el Sr. Johnson, podría ser un hecho que Neil y su padre quedarán como los sucesores del patriarca.**

**- Ha no ser que Stear acepte el puesto**… – había observado la chica.

**- ¡Pero lo mío es la invención, la ingeniería, no las finanzas!... **– el nombrado se excusó.

Al objetar, no había otra opción más que… – **Entonces, Los Legan serán ahora la cabeza de la Familia Andrew.**

**- ¡Diablos!. – **A Archie le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al simple hecho de saber su futuro en manos de aquellos; y se alargaría al oír…

**- Pero creo que ese no es el único problema.**

**- Es verdad**… – Stear apoyó a Annie y pensó en Paty que seguía en Londres.

**- ¿De qué se trata ahora?**... – Archie cuestionó.

Con valentía, la morena ojo azul contaría… – **De que si Candy no aparece pronto, ya es hora de ir a contárselo a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María. No podemos callarlo ni evadirlas más.**

. . . . .

Aquel rumor de guerra, ya era una realidad. Y todo el país norteamericano estaba a la expectativa de su posible participación en el momento que Inglaterra, la madre patria, se enemistó con Alemania. Pero mientras eso ocurría en tierras europeas, las familias más importantes de Chicago se preparaban para asistir a la función que la compañía Stratford representaría en el Teatro Elmore; excepto Eliza que, con ramo de rosas rojas entre manos, aguardaba impaciente en la estación de trenes la llegada del convoy que transportaba a Terry y compañía.

Empero sería cuestión de minutos cuando una estela de humo blanco que escapaba por una negra chimenea tubular, apareció. Algunas gentes se arremolinaron sobre la plataforma, más no la pelirroja que se quedó parada cerca de una columna. Y si esa era su estrategia, ¡pues le funcionó! porque el guapo actor fue a la primera persona que divisó; y para sorprender a muchos, sin titubeos fue hacia ella que sonriente le recibía.

Susana, desde la primera vez que vio a Terry, se había propuesto convertirse en su sombra; así que, ignorando a fanáticas que pedían autógrafos, le siguió para enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que su compañero de tablas corrió hacia aquella chica de apariencia altanera y le cuestionaba… – **¡¿Cuándo llegaste a América?! ¡¿Vinieron todos? ¡¿Candy?! ¡¿Está en Chicago?!**

Como pronta respuesta, la cuestionada, al ver que todos les miraban, le saludaría… – **A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Terry**… – y le entregó su arreglo floral.

Tomándolo, el actor también tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la alejó de aquel barullo que se levantó para exigirle respuestas, las cuales sinceramente fueron… – **Nadie sabe de ella.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- Que después de haberte ido tú, ella dejó el colegio; y es fecha que nadie sabe dónde está.**

Sin importarle que le oyeran y vieran, el actor soltó un gran improperio y también las flores que se pisotearon.

Susana que por supuesto no perdió detalle de aquel cuestionamiento preguntándose además… _– __**¿Quién es Candy para que Terry se ponga así?..**_**.** – quiso saber con el interés obsesivo que tenía por él. **– Terry, ¿está todo bien?**

Un "Sí" él le dio; y sin decir adiós, emprendió camino hacia la salida. Pero antes de que la alcanzara, fue detenido por Robert Hathaway, quien le pidió una explicación a su acelerada prisa, siendo únicamente la respuesta… – **¡Tengo algo qué hacer!**

Con serenidad, le aconsejaron… – **Lo puedes hacer después de ensayar y presentada la obra.**

**- ¡No! ¡No puedo perder más tiempo, Sr. Hathaway!**

**- ¿Tan importante es?**

**- ¡Sí! ¡Porque se trata de ella!**

**- ¿De quién?**

**- De…**

Susana no le dio tiempo de terminar porque le había interrumpido al gritar… – **¡Yo iré contigo a donde sea!**

. . . . .

Sin complicación alguna Cookie encontró suertudamente la manera de entrar al burdel, ya que de este centro de prostitución, un grupo de hombres salían de ahí llevando cargamentos a sus espaldas. Así que inteligentemente el jovenzuelo solicitaría… – **¡¿Puedo ayudarles?! ¡Soy fuerte también!**

Por momentos se pensó al ver su complexión; pero como la prisa era mayor, se dijo… – **¡Está bien!**

A esa señal, Cookie corrió velozmente al interior del negocio aquel para llevar cajas a un barco carguero. Después de entregar unas cuantas, el joven se aventuró a ir más allá.

Recorriendo breves pasillos y en cada puerta que se topaba, el chico, primero pegaba su oído y luego, meticulosamente precavido, las abría, encontrando en su interior… ¡nada!... hasta que dio con el que fungía como despacho y donde se informaba… – **El barco casi está listo.**

La mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio y que no dejaba de escribir, contestaría… – **Bien. Ahora ve a donde la gente de Charlie y diles que pueden venir por las chicas.**

**- Madame ¿se las llevarán a todas con el contrabando?**... – había preguntado, con cierto temorcillo, Ringo, al cual se le respondería…

**- Únicamente las que les gusten y crean puedan servirles en América.**

**- ¿Y si se llevan a…?**

**- No lo creo. Además esa mujercita es todo tuya.**

**- Sí, pero... no negará que es linda y la banda del siciliano podría…**

**- Pues si es así, pídeles una buena cantidad por ella.**

**- ¿Y si la pagan?**

**- Entonces, tendrás que aceptarlo, porque bien sabes que con él… uno no vacila o nos pesará.**

Y más peligroso aún era ya, a sus 17 años, la edad misma de nuestro guapísimo rebelde: Charlie Luciano, futuro padre del crimen organizado moderno y jefe de jefes en Nueva York.

. . .

Treinta minutos más tarde, cuatro hombres estaban al frente de un grupo de temblorosas jóvenes. Y el que parecía que estaba a cargo, las analizaba una por una. Segundos después, las que le parecieron las mejores fueron seleccionadas.

A las "afortunadas" se les colocaron unos exagerados grilletes en pies y manos además de ser cubiertas totalmente de la cabeza.

Insatisfecho de lo que realmente buscaba, se preguntaría… – **¿Son todas?**

La Madame Jane miró fugazmente a Ringo y diría… – **Sí.**

Sin embargo, ese movimiento extraño lo percibió el hombre aquel que con suspicacia comentaría… – **Espero no me estén ocultando algo; ya que… no niego que todas ellas son lindas pero… ¡yo quiero algo mucho mejor!**

**- Son… todas las que tengo.**

Percibida la desconfianza que el rostro serio del jefe reflejó, un segundo de los cuatro contrabandistas salió de ahí; y en lo que el resto se llevaban a las jóvenes al barco, el intérprete de la sospecha se dedicó a revisar el burdel sin encontrar al principio… a nadie, hasta que…

Al percatarse del cargamento y luego de que sus compañeras a la fuerza se las llevaban, la misma Candy corrió a esconderse. Y es que su interior, a pesar de odiar y no querer seguir más en ese lugar, le gritaba que ¡no podía irse de ahí! ya que segura estaba que sus amigos la estarían buscando y mientras permaneciera en Londres sería más fácil para ellos dar con ella, lo que no sucedería al estar en otro país y mucho menos con el revuelo de la Gran Guerra.

Así que, en el maloliente y sucio sótano, no podrían dar con ella fácilmente. Pero cuando se sentaba en el rincón más oscuro, ratas hambrientas se le acercaron y el horror de sentirlas sobre su cuerpo, la hicieron gritar y con ello, descubrirse ella misma al salir de su escondite y por supuesto, ser llevaba con el Jefe que, con su pañuelo, le limpió el rostro al tenerlo cerca, y el cual al observarlo bien, exclamaría… – **¡Ésta! ¡Ésta es justo la que estaba buscando!**

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **7 y 28 de Marzo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 2 - -**

Con la preferida elección, dos personas gritaron en unísono… – **¡No!**

El primero, brotó de la garganta de Candy que peleaba por soltarse del amarre del que la tenían; y el otro provino de Ringo que dio un paso adelante y no prosiguió gracias al cañón del revólver que le pusieron justo a la nariz.

Con una sonrisa fría en su rostro, aquel Charlie miró a la Madame que temblaba de los nervios y la cual tuvo que decirle… – **No… hay objeción de nuestra parte. Pueden… llevársela también.**

Empero Candy siguió gritando en suplicio… – **¡No, no quiero! ¡No quiero irme de aquí! ¡Por favor, Madame, le juro que trabajaré más! ¡Haré lo que quiera, pero por favor, no permita que me lleven! ¡No quiero irme!**

El hombre que la sujetaba y que recibía las patadas de la joven, preguntaría… – **¿Qué hago con ella, Jefe?**

Éste que estaba extrañado de las peticiones, se dirigió a ella para cuestionarle… **– No eres británica, ¿verdad?**

Y con tal de no moverse de ahí, Candy mentiría… – **¡Sí, lo soy!**

Pero el astuto hombre diría… – **Y si te digo que a donde vamos… es a América.**

**- ¡¿América?!**... – los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron tremendamente al asegurársele…

**- Así es.**

Y como si confiara en él, la pecosa miró al que la sujetaba y con el asentamiento de cabeza que de aquel hombre recibió y por el nuevo ¡no! que Ringo gritó, la joven cambiaría de parecer y dijo… – **¡Sí, sí quiero ir.**

Con ello, se dio una orden; y en lo que la sacaban de ahí, atada y tapada como las anteriores jóvenes, el interior de Candy se llenaba de esperanza conforme iba diciéndose… – **¡América! ¡Volveré a casa! ¡Volveré a**... – se interrumpió porque se acordó de su inseparable amigo. **– ¡Clin, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Me llevan a América, y no tengo tiempo suficiente para buscarte. Clin, ¿me perdonarás algún día por haberte dejado atrás?**

Esos pensamientos y otros, Candy llevaba consigo sin saber que su amiguito estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba, ya que…

. . .

Cookie, antes de ir a conseguir ese trabajo, había "acordado" con el mapache, le aguardara escondido detrás de unos barriles repletos de licor que eran parte del cargamento, y que a un gesto suyo, entrara para que se adelantara en la búsqueda de ese alguien tan especial.

Clin así lo hizo, y a la señal recibida, se coló hasta lo más recóndito de aquel lugar no encontrando fácilmente su objetivo hasta que la oyó cuando gritó y la vio salir del sótano. Pero aquel hombre, ya se le había adelantado, así que, gracias a la obscuridad, el animalito se perdió entre ésta y esperó para seguirles.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Cookie, desde que Ringo saliera por primera vez a juntar a las jóvenes, ya estaba afuera del burdel porque, al pegar su oído sobre la puerta y percatarse que la abrirían, corrió a tomar una caja cualquiera y fingió seguir trabajando.

Más al ver que Clin salía detrás de otra joven cubierta y un hombre, por la manera eufórica con la que el mapache actuaba, el jovencito se alertó y supo que aquella que llevaban… ¡era la que se buscaba! Entonces al seguir su dirección, nuevamente planeó, sólo que ahora… ¡el cómo permanecer en el barco y viajar con ellos! llevando también la compañía de un pasajero rubio y un pequeño zorrino que reconocieron inmediatamente a la mascota de Candy.

. . .

En el momento que el Tío Abuelo Williams fue notificado de la salida de Candy de aquel colegio, no hesitó en dejar África para regresar a Londres y buscarla ahí, ya que según a lo informado y averiguado por su guardián, la chica nunca dejó Europa.

Y aunque le llevó algún tiempo en llegar debido a la guerra, en cuanto estuvo en la ciudad londinense, gracias a que conoció sus calles por su propia cuenta y por la de Terry, supo por dónde comenzar: los bares de barrios bajos donde se hizo de amistades que le desanimaron cuando necesitó de su ayuda.

**- Estará difícil dar con esta chica**… - opinó uno de tres hombres que sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugaban barajas.

**- Sí; Londres es enorme y será como buscar una aguja en un pajar, porque como puede estar trabajando para una casa honesta o una granja, lo puede estar haciendo también para un burdel.**

**- ¡¿Burdel?!.**.. – replicó Albert y miró al segundo que había comentado; pero sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en el tercero que le informaba…

**- La trata de blancas es muy común en todo el mundo; y si dices que tu amiga está sola, sin dinero y de colmo, bonita, no dudamos que pudo haber sido presa fácil de estas gentes. **

**- ¿Entonces…?**

**- … existe también la posibilidad de que ya no esté aquí.**

**- ¿Y cómo saberlo?**... – el rubio preguntó ante la posibilidad.

**- Regresando a vigilar los puertos; porque si la chica no ha caído en manos de la prostitución, de algún modo estará buscando dinero para viajar a América.**

**- … y en las orillas de Southampton hay muchos lugares clandestinos donde entretienen a los marineros, y allá, por un buen fajo de billetes o tragos del mejor licor, pueden darte… más que información.**

Así que "tomando el consejo dado", Albert devolvió sus pasos al puerto; y fue su suerte, que después de haberlo recorrido a lo largo de dos días, sus ojos descubrieron a Clin que corría a lado de un jovencito que le levantó del suelo pero que así de rápido abandonó sus brazos cuando al escuchar su nombre, reconoció al que le preguntaba… – **¡Clin, ¿dónde está Candy?!**

Con señales y ruidos el animalito le "informó"; y el guapo trotamundos miró a la dirección indicada.

**- ¿Usted conoce al mapache?.**.. – preguntó Cookie en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

**- Sí, es un buen amigo, amigo de una querida amiga mía, ¿sabes de ella?**

**- Lo único que sé, es que han subido a ese barco italiano**… – lo señaló… **– a varias mujeres. **

**- ¿A dónde las llevan?**

**- A América.**

**- ¡¿América?!... – **se repitió; y de ipso-facto se quiso saber… **– ¿Tienes idea a qué hora zarpará?**

**- En cualquier momento. Ya están terminando con el cargamento.**

**- ¡Diablos! No me dará tiempo para telegrafiar a George**… – pensó Albert para sí.

Más al ver como un grupo de hombres se alejaban, al rubio se le indicaría… – **¡Ahora!**

**- ¡¿Eh?!**

**- ¡Entremos al barco!.** – Y apuntándose… **– ¡Sin ellos, son pocos los que irán a bordo!**

Sin estar ciento por ciento seguro de que Candy iba adentro, Albert y compañía siguieron al chicuelo hasta el interior de la nave flotante.

Con sigilo, Cookie guió a Albert hasta el área semi oscura y enclaustrada donde habían llevado a las jóvenes; y tras las pequeñas barras de la puerta de acero, un rostro se asomó y musitando, llamaría al interior… – **¿Candy? ¿Candy? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Albert, Candy. El Señor Albert. ¿No me reconoces?.** – Y porque el silencio acudió al llamado, se aconsejaría… **– No tengas miedo, Pequeña, porque hallaré la manera de sacarte de ahí. Lo único que necesito de ti es que me respondas, Candy. ¿Estás ahí? **

Y en lo que Albert continuaba insistiendo por una sencilla respuesta positiva, las respectivas mascotas Clin y Pupé rascaban la puerta, mientras que Cookie vigilaba. Sin embargo y de pronto… – **¡Rápido, señor, escóndase! ¡Alguien se acerca!**

No obstante, en el intento, Cookie fue capturado por dos hombres; y un tercero, sacando un arma, le interrogaría… – **¿Quién más anda contigo?**

**- ¡Nadie!**… – gritó.

**- No me gusta ser violento, muchacho, pero si no me dices la verdad, te irá mal. Así que mejor responde… ¿quién está contigo?**

**- ¡Ya le dije que nadie!**. – Y por la necedad, al muchacho le cruzaron la mejilla; y por ese golpe, Albert abandonó su escondite para protegerlo de más maltratos. Así que levantando las manos, el rubio se dejó ver.

**- ¡Con que polizontes, ¿eh?**

**- Podemos pagar el viaje…** – Albert habló.

Burlonamente se le observaría… –** ¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces por qué no eligieron un cómodo barco de pasajeros?**

La improvisación surgiría al decir… – **Tenemos urgencia por llegar a América y el siguiente no sale hasta dentro de una semana.**

**- ¿Y por qué no lo trataron directamente con el encargado de la nave? Además**… – se desconfiaba... **– ¿qué hacían aquí?**

**- Nos perdimos al entrar.**

Y por las rápidas astutas respuestas de Albert**… – Bueno, pues ahora no lo harán al salir.**

Y el cañón de aquella empuñada pistola, se enterró en la costilla del rubio que su cuerpo irguió y no puso resistencia, no tanto por el temor, sino que muerto mucho menos daría con Candy que se preguntaba… – **¿Por qué no respondió a lo que era su rescate?**

. . .

Con aquella absurda sugerencia de Susana y el abrupto acelerado de Terry, el señor Hathaway gritaría ordenándoles… – **¡Ninguno de los dos se mueve de aquí!**

**- ¡Pero, señor…!**

El director llegó hasta los actores; y con disimulo se llevó a Terry a un apartado rincón para decirle… – **Lamento cualquier cosa que te esté sucediendo, hijo. Pero te recuerdo que sí estamos en Chicago es porque tenemos trabajo que presentar.**

**- Hay gente que puede reemplazarme para la obra de esta noche.**

Sin alterarse siquiera se diría… – **¿Has perdido el juicio, jovencito? Este papel ha sido tuyo por varios meses y justo hoy, no podemos ofrecer un evento mediocre a la gente que ha pagado por un boleto tan costoso. Es una obra para beneficio.**

**- ¡Lo siento, Señor Hathaway, pero tampoco puedo defraudarla a ella!**

**- Bien. Entonces no me dejas otra opción y tú decides… ¿te quedas para cumplir con tus compromisos y continuar con tu carrera actoral o te vas echando por la borda lo que no has conseguido todavía pero que hoy podría ser esa gran oportunidad? **

Terry enmudeció por instantes debido a la gran divagación en la que flotaba; y cuando encontró su respuesta, Susana que se les acercó, opinaría… – **Antes de dar una respuesta definitiva, deberías pensarlo mejor. Estás poniendo en juego tu porvenir. Además de arriesgar tu vida por alguien que se te ha dicho que ¡nadie sabe dónde está! ¿Dónde la buscarías tú? ¿En Londres? Allá hay guerra y considero que tu búsqueda sería inútil. Aunque… hay otra opción…**

**- ¿Cuál es según tú?**

**- Tu padre está en Londres, ¿por qué no recurres a él?**

Como primer pensamiento, Terry la calificó de "loca" porque la primera vez que necesitó precisamente de él, falló. Más nuevamente al tratarse de Candy… ¿por qué no volver a intentarlo?

. . .

Después de haberle objetado a Susana engañosa y fuertemente que ¡él no tenía padres a quiénes pedir ayuda!... a Terry… no dándose tiempo a que a sus oídos le revelaran el rumorcito que rondaba entre sus compañeros de teatro acerca de su madre: la afamada actriz Eleonor Baker… Robert Hathaway, discretamente le pidió moderara su tono de voz; luego le invitó a salir de la central para finalmente dirigirse al teatro.

Pero en el trayecto hacia los vehículos que los trasladarían hasta allá, por el exabrupto provocado, Susana, que le siguió en cada uno de sus pasos, le extendió sus disculpas. No obstante, Terry, desde que había abordado el auto, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, primero para no oírle hablar más y segundo para analizar que… al recurrir al Duque de Grandchester, sería entregarle su libertad y desvanecer sus sueños, además de la renunciación definitiva de Candy por no estar ella dentro de los estatus establecidos por la realeza inglesa.

**- ¡Diablos, ¿qué hacer?!.** – Con desesperación, se tomó y haló de los cabellos al volver a cuestionarse… **– ¡¿a quién acudir sin salir afectados?!**

Y conforme Terry seguía divagando en ¿cómo hacerle?... en el continente europeo…

Con sutiles modos, para no decir encañonados por la espalda, se les había ordenado a Albert, Cookie y demás, abandonaran el barco. Así que después de haber obedecido y visto cómo elevaban anclas, ahora, parado sobre el muelle, el guapo rubio miraba cómo la dudosa nave zarpaba entre las aguas atlánticas.

De repente y con tono derrotado, se dijo a Cookie… – **De todos modos, gracias por todo**. – Al no recibir contestación, Albert volvió sus ojos al rapazuelo que también ya había emprendido camino. Más el joven patriarca, al estarle viendo alejarse, su mirada se fue a posar hacia lo lejos donde la taquilla ubicó y sin chistar, corrió hacia allá para solicitar amablemente al encargado del lugar… **– ¿la central de telégrafos, por favor?**

**- Aquí a la vuelta.**

Seguido por Pupé y Clin, Albert se dirigió a lo indicado por habla y señal. Al estar dentro del pequeño local y a la palabra ¡urgente! rápidamente fue atendido; y en lo que redactaba al telegrafista…

Después de haberle dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto, Stear, Archie y Annie acordaron visitar, lo más pronto posible, a las Señorita Pony y Hermana María para hablarles con la verdad. Una verdad que se comenzó a especular en aquel amoroso Hogar.

**- Se me hace muy extraño no estar recibiendo las cartas de Candy**… – comentó la hermana María precisamente después de haber recibido por manos del Señor Marsh la correspondencia del día.

**- A mí también, y me tiene aún más preocupada con toda esta situación de la guerra**… – contestó, sentada en una silla mecedera y conforme alimentaba a un bebé recién llegado, la Señorita Pony, a la cual se le sugeriría…

**- ¿Y si fuéramos a preguntar?**

**- ¿Hasta Chicago?**

La hermana María asintió positivamente con la cabeza ofreciéndose… **– Con su autorización, yo iría allá**… – se dejaron los documentos sobre la mesa y se siguió diciendo… **– Porque desde hace tiempo tengo una fuerte opresión en el pecho**… – lo tocó… **– que no me ha dejado tranquila y en las noches, no puedo conciliar sueño pensando únicamente en Candy.**

**- Vamos, Hermana, no hay porqué alarmarse de ese modo, ya que nuestra Candy, a pesar de estar en un lugar peligroso, la familia Andrew estará viendo por su bienestar.**

**- ¿Y si no?...** – se contestó sembrándose la semilla de duda porque de inmediato consiguió la mirada de la encargada principal del lugar a la cual se le recordaría… **– Además, desde que se la llevaron ni de ellos hemos sabido nada.**

**- En eso tiene toda la razón.**

**- ¿Entonces, qué dice?**

**- Está bien. Puede irse mañana mismo y que sea lo que Dios quiera.** – Con la mención del todopoderoso, las dos religiosas habían tomado sus crucifijos y los besaron para después cada una dedicarse a sus demás diligencias.

. . .

Para él, las letras no estaban demasiado claras ya que la nota decía…

No estoy seguro. Candy se dirige a América. Vigilar puertos y barco de extraña procedencia. No comentar.

Así que George se encontraba en un gran dilema; y más cuando tenía enfrente a los chicos que habían viajado hasta las oficinas en Chicago para comunicarle lo solucionado.

**- ¿Algo importante, George?**... – preguntó Stear al que se le daría como respuesta…

**- Sí. Se trata del Señor Andrew**.

Con ello, Archie saltando de su asiento, gritaría… – **¡¿YA DIO CON CANDY?!**

**- No sabría decirle con exactitud.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

No se les ocultaría lo recién recibido, siendo Stear quien tomara la nota; empero por el gesto desconcertante en su rostro, su hermano le arrebató el telegrama, leyó y dijo… – **No entiendo**. – Luego, mirando a George, preguntaría con extrañeza… **– ¿Viene Candy a América si o no? Y si sí ¿por qué hay que vigilar los puertos? ¿No pudo indicarnos cuál de todos? Pero además… ¿a qué se refiere con "extraña procedencia"? ¿y por qué Candy vendría ahí?**

Siendo las mismas preguntas que interiormente se cuestionaba George que diría en voz alta… – **Intentaré comunicarme con él para que dé más detalles.**

**- Por favor, George**… – había dicho Stear.

Una alentada pelinegra comentaría… **– ¡Entonces ahora sí podremos confrontar a Terry!**

**- ¡Y dale con lo mismo!**

Ignorando el arrebatado berrinche de Archie, el hermano mayor de éste, respondería… – **Sí, Annie, sólo debemos encontrar el modo de hacerlo.**

**- No te preocupes, Stear, que de eso me encargo yo.**

Por la firme decisión de su novia, Archie, frunciendo el ceño, le cuestionaría… – **¿Y puedo saber qué harás?**

Con todo lo negativo y agresivo que se había portado, se le contestaría… – **Tú menos que nadie.** – Así que Annie, tomando su bolso, se despediría… **– Los veo más tarde**… – y la joven abandonó por completo aquellas lujosas inmediaciones.

Más al estar afuera en la calle y saberse que había llegado allá conducida por Stear, la morena ojo-azul, recordando que Candy siempre le había ayudado y que ahora era su turno en devolverle un poco de lo mucho recibido de su parte, con valentía, Annie tomó el primer carruaje y pidió al cochero le llevara al Teatro Elmore, donde, gracias también a su posición, pudo ingresar en el inmueble justo cuando ensayaban; sin embargo estaba por llegar a las bancas principales cuando sus pasos fueron interceptados…

**- ¿Quién le ha dado el acceso?**... – altaneramente se le había preguntado y observado… **– Aquí no puede estar.**

Tímida por naturaleza actuaría al responder… – **Lo siento, señorita, pero me es urgente hablar con Terry.**

**- ¿Terry?**

**- Sí, Terry, el actor principal de esta obra.**

**- Sé muy bien a quién se refiere; pero como puede ver**… – la invitaron a mirar al escenario… **– en este momento estamos ensayando y no se le puede interrumpir.**

**- ¡Prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo, pero, por favor, necesito verlo! ¡Unos minutos me bastarán!**

Y por la cara angustiada, se cuestionaría… – **¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?**

**- De una amiga que tenemos en común.**

**- ¿Qué amiga es?.** – Annie enmudeció, y Susana se aprovecharía para forzar la situación… **– si no me dice su nombre, no podré ayudarla. **

**- Yo soy Annie Brighton y deseo hablarle de Candy.**

**- ¿Candy?.** – La pelinegra asintió; y la rubia, sintiendo molestia en su interior, fingiría amabilidad al contestar… **– el director de escena me acaba de ordenar ir por él. Ahora que lo vea le paso su recado**. – Y para que todo resultara bien… **– pero no puede quedarse aquí, así que ¿tiene alguna dirección dónde pueda encontrarla?**

Ilusamente emocionada, Annie proporcionaría la dirección de las oficinas de su padre. – **Dígale que ahí estaré aguardando por él.**

**- Por supuesto.**

Y la otra hija de Pony le dedicó una sonrisa a muestra de agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta; pero en lo que Annie iba en busca de la salida, a Susana le dijeron… – **No te recomiendo que rompas eso**… – cuando la vieron intentar hacerlo. Así que abriendo tremendos ojos, la actriz se giró hacia atrás para toparse con el "King Lear" que continuaba sus palabras… **– y mejor ve a entregarlo.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?**... – el actor mayor estiró su mano para tomar lo que la de Susana sostenía.

**- No; en este instante se lo haré llegar.**

**- Y te aseguro que él te lo apreciará más.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Tú viste el efecto que tiene esa chica en él. Si se entera que has obstruido información referente a ella, lo único que ganarás es que te desprecie más de lo que ya lo hace.**

**- Pero también si lo hago, tal vez implique acercarla a ella…**

**- … o alejarla también; aunque eso, claro que depende de ti y tus dotes de actriz.**

Adulto y joven sostuvieron miradas. Y en lo que uno emprendía sus pasos, en el rostro de Susana se iluminó la ilusión al comprender a la perfección el consejo proporcionado.

**- - 3 - -**

A pesar de conocerse muchas entre ellas, lo único que dejaban escuchar, era el crujir de maderas que las aguas del mar provocaban conforme chocaban contra el barco, porque ninguna de las jóvenes vendidas quería decir palabra alguna, ya que todas y para sí mismas, meditaban con miedo y profundamente sobre el nuevo destino que les deparaba al arribar a América. Un destino que no diferenciaría del cual salieron, porque…

**- En cuanto lleguemos a tierra, con mucha precaución las bajarán para instalarlas de inmediato en casa de Francesca y que ésta las atienda como corresponde**… – había dicho el jefe contrabandista a quien se le cuestionaría…

**- ¿A todas?**... – al recordarse el interés mostrado hacia una en específico.

Pero al escuchar… – **Sí, a todas**… – de nuevo se preguntaría…

**- ¿Y qué de la chica que te agradó?**

**- A ella, la llevarás a Florencia para que le dé un trato especial.**

**- Entonces, ¿la pondrás a trabajar?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero en su debido momento. Antes… necesita cierto entrenamiento.**

Habiendo sido todo esto hablado justo afuera de aquel cuartucho donde viajaban muy incómodas las pasajeras y las cuales se alarmaron con espanto cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse para que, una en una, fueran descubiertas de la cabeza y liberadas de sus correspondientes grilletes, además de indicárseles se colocaran chalecos salvavidas, en caso de un inesperado accidente al estar navegando en altamar y más por encontrarse en tiempos de guerra.

Y justamente por estas peligrosas situaciones, en lo que George intentaba comunicarse con Albert, éste, que no había mentido del todo porque en efecto no encontró barco disponible para viajar a América, ahora ponía atención a la sugerencia que le daban ante la urgencia presentada… – **¿Por qué no viaja a Cherburgo, Francia? De ahí también parten, sólo que buques alemanes que son operados por la línea norteamericana y ellos no tendrían objeción en llevarle directamente a su país.**

**- ¿Y habría un modo de llegar hasta allá?. – **Albert aguardó por la respuesta porque un barco escandalosamente anunciaba su partida.

Ya cesado el ruido, el taquillero le informaría…** – Precisamente esa nave se dirige a puerto francés.**

Sonriendo interiormente, el guapo rubio pagó su boleto; y cuando lo tuvo en la mano, a Clin y a Pupé les pidió apresuraran su andar para abordar. Más cuando daba el primer paso hacia el interior de su transporte, en la oficina de telégrafos, un mensaje se recibía, no dándole tiempo al telegrafista de entregarlo al debido remitente que ya caminaba sobre la cubierta del navío donde una carita se le hizo familiar y por lo mismo la llamaría… – **¡Paty!**

La morena de lentes, que miraba entristecida hacia el horizonte londinense, giró su cabeza al reconocer también al… – **¡Señor Albert!**

. . .

Debido a que Susana prestó oído al consejo brindado y después de haber pedido un breve permiso prometiendo antes estar a tiempo para la presentación de la obra, Terry se entrevistaba con Annie que poco pudo decirle con respecto a Candy. – **Al irte tú, días después se fue ella, no recibiendo hasta hace apenas unas horas, noticias de su paradero.**

**- Entonces ¿sabes exactamente dónde está?**

La morena ojo-azul negó con la cabeza diciendo… – **Camino a América, porque no supieron decir en qué puerto arribará.**

**- Podría ser en Nueva York**… – el actor positivamente se alentó; pero una pesimista Annie observaría…

**- O también en otro lugar.**

**- ¡Claro, claro! pero será más fácil dar con ella.**

**- ¿Tienes un plan en mente?**

Terry, sintiéndose completamente liberado, dijo más para sí… _– __**Con esto ¡todo cambia!**_... – ya que la pelinegra no comprendió y siguió escuchando… **– pero sí, tengo un buen amigo en la ciudad que podría ayudarme**. – Así que sonriendo, porque además su ser de cierto modo se alegró al desistir de ir a su padre, el actor dejó su asiento; y como también recordó su trabajo, estiró su mano para tomar la de la amiga que se le dijo… **– Gracias por todo, Annie**.

Ésta, ruborizada por el beso que se dejaba en su blanco dorso, contestaría… – **De nada, todo fue por Candy.**

Después de regalarle una caballerosa reverencia, Terry se marchó para dirigirse al teatro, donde al llegar, primero pasó por la oficina para tomar el teléfono, marcar un número foráneo y dejar un mensaje para… Charlie.

Empero al ir en dirección a su camerino, el guapo actor se topó con Susana, la cual de inmediato y conforme le seguía, le cuestionaba… – **¿Pudiste dar con ella?**

¿Se refería a Annie o a Candy? Por cualquiera de las dos se le dio un seco… – **Sí**.

Y por esa única respuesta, la pregunta número dos surgiría… – **¿Y cómo te fue?**

Susana tuvo que esperar breves segundos para escuchar un… – **Bien**

Sin embargo la necia no desistiría de su cometido porque, en lo que lo veía ingresar a su camerino, le soltaría la tercera cuestión… – **¿Te dieron buenas noticias?**

Ésta vez no se tardaron en girarse para decirle felizmente… – **¡Excelentes!**

Paralizada y atragantada por su propia saliva, Susana lo interrogaría por cuarta vez… – **¿Está… aquí?**

Mofándose de sus desconcertantes gestos, Terry respondería cuestionadoramente… – **¿Quién?**

Sintiendo un largo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, la actriz la nombraría… – **¿Candy?**

Terry la ignoraría diciendo… – **Susy, tenemos función que atender, así que si no te molesta**… – sostuvo la puerta con invitación a dejarlo solo porque… **– debo prepararme y tú debes hacerlo también.**

**- Sí**. – Sin embargo la rubia ojo-azul no renunciaría tan fácilmente así que nuevamente se aventuraría a preguntar… **– Entonces ¿hablamos después?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!.**.. – dijo él; y dos segundos el corazón de Susana vibró porque al siguiente se murió al oír… **– Siempre y cuando nuestra conversación sea únicamente de trabajo.**

Y obviamente grosero, nuestro "Rey Francés" la puerta aventó para poner total atención a su rito de caracterización, sintiendo Susana afuera y adentro un sentimiento de rabia por haberle hecho caso a las palabras de Hathaway que, una hora después y antes de entrar a escena, le aconsejaría… – **Haciendo berrinches no avanzarás mucho. **

**- ¡No sé si aguantaré sus desplantes!**... – la joven había pataleado chiquillamente.

**- Yo estoy seguro que sí**. – Por esas letras pronunciadas Susana frunció el ceño; y por ultimo escucharía… **– Dale tiempo al tiempo. **

**- Y según usted, ¿cuánto es eso?**

**- Lo suficiente, si eres inteligente**.

Y porque lo dejaba sola, Susana le detuvo de un brazo porque necesitaba saber… – **Señor Hathaway, ¿por qué le interesa que yo…?**

Él la interrumpiría para informarle secretamente… – **A mí tampoco me conviene que se vaya**. – La rubia le miró intrigada; y el actor proseguiría para que entendiera mejor... **– hay una jugosa cantidad de dinero por conservarlo siempre dentro de mi elenco. Así que si es necesario emplear de artimañas… entonces lo haré.**

. . .

La función había sido todo un éxito y ya reunidos todos en la casa del Alcalde celebraban el surgimiento de una nueva estrella que mientras las mujeres lo buscaban incesantemente, con habilidad Terry se escabullía para poder entrevistarse con los jóvenes Cornwell a los cuales divisó a su llegada y quienes le indicaron dirigirse a una privada habitación, la cual, al estar en su interior, se saludaría amigablemente a Stear que, con asombro por lo presenciado, comentaría… – **¡Nunca imaginé que el teatro fuera lo tuyo!**

**- ¡Así es! A mí también me da gusto verte**… – se respondió estrechando su mano para después ir a… **– Archivald**… – quien demostraría indiferencia al responder…

**- ¿Qué tal, Grandchester?**

Y antes de que algo pasara porque al actor se le dedicó una ruda mirada, a Terry se le invitó a tomar asiento; y ya los tres debidamente sentados y como formalismo, se cuestionaría… – **¿Cómo han estado?**... – siendo la respuesta…

**- Muy preocupados.**

**- Me lo imagino.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Hasta hace poco ignorante de los sucesos**.

Sin embargo, Archivald había soltado una carcajada y burlón se le hizo fácil decir… – **¿Apenas te diste cuenta que lo eras?**

**- Por lo menos lo he reconocido; en cambio a ti… lo idiota no se te quita.**

**- ¡Estúpido!**

Y porque su hermano se puso de pie, Stear también para colocarse en medio de los dos y pedirle al que seguía sentado… – **Discúlpalo, por favor, Terry. Pero comprenderás que Archivald a veces no sabe lo que dice.**

**- ¡Stear!**... – exclamó el "defendido"; y el agredido contestaría…

**- No te preocupes, Cornwell. Entiendo muy bien que se deba a un exabrupto provocado por las ansias que tenía de verme.**

**- ¡Ya quisieras que así fuera, aristócrata arrogante!**

**- Entonces, si tanto te molesta mi presencia, ¡¿por qué no te largas y nos dejas hablar de cosas que verdaderamente interesan?!**

**- ¡¿Y de nuevo dejarte ser el héroe ante los ojos de Candy?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Aunque.**.. – de nueva cuenta mofante… **– de nada sirvió tu gran sacrificio, ¿eh? sino todo lo contrario, porque por tu culpa**… – Archivald, furioso, se le acercaría… **– ¡Candy dejó el colegio y es día que no sabemos dónde está!**

**- Pero pronto lo sabremos.**

**- ¡¿Ah, si?! ¡¿y cómo, Sherlock Holmes?!**

Por esa actitud aunada a la respuesta, se comprendió que Annie, que al final de cuentas no asistió a la función de teatro, no compartió lo hablado con él; así que Archie se ganaría a que Terry, cruzándose divertidamente de brazos, respondiera… – **¡Vieras que no lo sé!**

**- ¡Brillante!**... – dijo el elegante; y el simpático ingeniero…

**- Pues nosotros junto a George tenemos un plan.**

**- ¡Stear!**

**- ¡POR FAVOR, YA MADURA, ARCHIE!.** – Y por el grito dado por Stear, su hermano abrió tremendos ojos, finalmente se sentó y escucharía… **– Se contratará gente para repartirla en todos los puertos del país llevando cada uno las señas particulares de Candy.**

**- Bien. Me parece muy bien**.

Con lo dicho, el guapo inventor le preguntaría… – **¿Te unirás a nosotros?**

**- No lo creo**… – había dicho Terry para engañarlos. **– Ustedes han visto en lo que consiste mi trabajo, apenas he empezado y no puedo dejarlo; además mañana mismo debo partir con mi caravana hacia San Luis. **

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?**... – los oídos de Stear no creían lo que escuchaban.

**- Así es. De verdad, lo siento**.

Con su vana disculpa, Archie saltó para arremeter contra él que primero le llamaría… – **¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!**. – Luego despotricaría… **– ¡¿Para decirnos y escuchar un "lo siento" de tu sucia boca fue que perdimos el tiempo contigo?!**

**- ¡Archie! ¡A golpes no resolverás nada!**. – Stear lo abrazaba para detenerlo; y a Terry se le aconsejaba… **– Será que te vayas, Grandchester.**

**- ¡Sí, lárgate!**... – segundó Archie. **– ¡Porque te seguro que si te agarro, infeliz, te destrozaré a modo que todos sientan repugnancia por ti!**... – y grosero, lo escupió.

Sin tomarle importancia a la amenaza y demostrando vil indiferencia al desagradable acto, Terry, con su clásica sonrisa y porte, dejó su asiento despidiéndose… **– Buenas noches…** – dándose el tiro de gracia al decir… **– y aunque no lo crean, me dio gusto verlos.**

Y por la fuerza que Stear empleaba controlando a su hermano que sólo disparates lanzaba, Terry, cínicamente sonriente, los dejó. Más al estar afuera solo, se puso serio y rápidamente buscó la salida para irse al Hotel Lex donde al llegar, escribió una nota que pagó espléndidamente al recepcionista para que la entregará, con emergente prontitud, a Annie Brighton, a quien se le solicitaba ¡no revelar ni una sola palabra de lo entablado con él!

**- ¿Con qué propósito?.** – Lo mismo se preguntaba la morena cuando tuvo el mensaje en sus manos.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **6 y 20 de Abril de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 4 - -**

Para el siguiente día y con su misión a cuestas, la Hermana María había dejado el orfelinato muy de madrugada; y para los primeros rayos del sol, ya estaba en la ciudad, donde, ayudada por transeúntes, dio con el Banco de Chicago, el mismo que tenía como presidente al Señor Legan que acompañado de su hijo, arribarían a la oficina una hora más tarde.

Pacientemente angustiosa y parada en la puerta del establecimiento monetario, la religiosa aguardó por ellos que, en lo que descendían del auto, la divisaron. Empero ante el ceño desconcertante del padre, Neil le indicó a éste, ser él quién atendiera a la Hermana María que de inmediato se reconoció. Y el joven Legan, al estar cerca de la monja, más que pregunta, aseveraría… – **Usted viene desde el Hogar de Pony, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí; y vengo a…**

**- … saber de Candy, me imagino.**

**- Así es.**

**- Pues pierde su tiempo porque ella no está en Chicago.**

**- ¿Sigue en Londres? Es lo único que me interesa saber.**

Poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, Neil se dio gusto al decir… – **No.**

Y disfrutaba aún más de los gestos de la pobre mujer que preguntaba…** – ¿Entonces?**

Él, por todo el odio que por la pecosa sentía, le contestaría…** – Candy está perdida.**

**- ¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!**

**- Abandonó el colegio; y al hacerlo, renunció a los Andrew y después… ¡desapareció!**

**- ¡¿Y lo dice como si nada?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto, porque fue su decisión!**

**- Pero el señor Andrew…**

Ignorante de los hechos, a Neil se le hizo fácil decir… – **El Tío Abuelo Williams ha muerto, así que, por favor, retírese y no vuelva a molestarnos más. **

**- ¡Pero debe haber alguien quien responda por mi hija!**

Erróneamente la religiosa lo había tomado del brazo cuando el joven Legan pretendió retirarse. Así que mirando donde lo sostenían, con señas pidió ser liberado; y al obedecerle escupiría… – **"Su hija" tuvo el coraje de volar sola; y con ello**… – expresaría burlón… **– ¡gracias al cielo! ha dejado de ser un estorbo para nosotros, así que lo que le pase ¡no nos interesa!**

**- ¡Esto es un crimen! Ustedes…**

**- ¡Guardias!**... – prepotentemente Neil llamó a los cuidadores del banco; y les indicaría… – **asegúrense de que esta mujer se retire**… – y "explayaría una razón"… **– ya que no estamos dispuestos a darles más limosna que la que se merecen.**

Estupefacta, la religiosa vio ingresar a Neil al inmueble; y aturdida ejecutó la orden de los vigilantes que después, entre ellos, comentarían la actitud arrogante del joven Legan que, seguro del puesto importante que ocuparía dentro de la familia, sonrió triunfadoramente además de lo que la Tía Elroy le aplaudiría por su grosera acción.

Y mientras Neil se incorporaba a sus obligaciones, lo que duramente se padecía gracias a ese joven, otro más la confortaría cuando, después de haber recorrido las calles, la Hermana María llegó a la estación de trenes, donde, al verla cansada y muy mortificada, alguien también se le acercó para preguntarle… – **¿Está usted bien, Hermana María?**

Al escuchar su nombre, la religiosa volvió su mirada hacia aquél que le sonreía y al cual se le llamaría… – **Señor Grandchester**. – Más al instante siguiente y sorprendentemente la mujer se desplomó, alcanzándola Terry a tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la banca más cercana seguida de mirones que para nada se preocuparon por no ayudar.

No obstante, Susana, que iba detrás de él, le preguntaba… – **¿La conoces, Terry?**

Éste que le dedicó una furiosa mirada, le contestaría rudamente… – **¡No te quedes ahí parada y entre el grupo, ve y consigue sales para hacerla volver en sí!**

**- Está bien, pero no te enojes**.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario obedecerlo porque la Hermana María ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento y de rápido, se le interrogaría… – **¿Se siente mejor?**

**- Sí… gracias.**

Y por el pálido semblante, de nuevo se diría… – **¡Susana, ve por agua!**

Arrojando un molesto… – **¡Ash!**... – la rubia siempre sí fue a donde se le mandó.

Aprovechándose de su ausencia, Terry cuestionaría… – **¿Qué le sucedió?**. – Sin poder aguantar el llanto, la monja le expuso todo su problema; así que olvidándose con quién estaba, el actor, que ya había entregado su pañuelo, espetaba… – **¡Maldito Legan!**... – e increíblemente no hubo reprensión alguna sino todo lo contrario.

**- ¡Fue tan duro y cruel que…!**

**- La comprendo.**

**- Pero eso no es todo porque**… – lágrimas se retiraron del rostro… **– ahora verdaderamente no sé cómo le diré a la Señorita Pony.**

**- No lo haga**… – se le aconsejó.

Negando con la cabeza se rechazaba la idea... – **A ella no puedo ocultarle esta cruda verdad.**

**- Sí puede.** – Terry la tomó de las manos para confesar… **– porque yo sé dónde está Candy**.

Con lo compartido, la Hermana María lo miró al exclamar… – **¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**

**- Hermana, es verdad que Candy desapareció; pero en estos momentos ya viene camino a América.**

**- ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! O ¿acaso me está mintiendo para hacerme sentirme mejor?!**

**- Bueno, lo sé porque Annie me lo contó.**

**- ¡¿Annie está en Chicago?!**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡¿Y por qué nunca nos visitó para informarnos?!**

**- Porque precisamente nadie sabía del paradero de Candy. Sin embargo… **

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hable, por favor, diga todo lo que sabe!**

**- Se tiene conocimiento de que viene a América pero no con exactitud a dónde llegará.**

**- ¡Dios Mío!**

**- Hermana María, ¿confía en mí?**

**- No le entiendo. ¿Por qué lo…?**

**- Por la salud de la Señorita Pony, no le diga nada al respecto hasta que tengamos plenas noticias de Candy.**

**- ¿Y mientras tanto qué haré? Porque no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.**

**- Por eso mismo le pregunté si confía en mí.**

**- ¿Debería?.**.. – había preguntado y mirado con incredulidad.

Terry hizo un sí con la cabeza además de… – **La buscaré; y en todo paso que dé, le mantendré informada ¿le parece?**

**- ¿Los Andrew también están haciéndolo?**

**- Sí; pero dudo mucho que le den alguna información hasta no dar con Candy.**

Y porque en efecto la familia adoptiva, para no alarmarlas, les había ocultado la verdad, la Hermana María acordaría con lo dicho por Terry que se le diría… – **Está bien, confiaré plenamente en usted, pero por favor, ¡dé con ella rápido!**

**- ¡Lo intentaré!**... – había dicho él para infundir valor, más por dentro, el actor sabía que sería un tanto, para no decir ¡muy! difícil hacerlo. Pero gracias a la astucia de Charlie que conocía a la perfección el bajo mundo, sabrían a dónde dirigirse para averiguar aquello y mucho más.

Con el agua, finalmente llegó Susana, que entregó un poco a la religiosa que después de ingerir el líquido vital, se despidió, no sin antes agradecer la ayuda proporcionada.

Como todo un caballero inglés Terry la acompañó a la taquilla y adquirió el boleto hacia el hogar de su querida Candy que le prometía interior y fervientemente encontrarla ¡costare lo que fuere! porque más de una vez se había recriminado haberla dejado en Londres, así que sabiéndola en peligro, no descansaría hasta dar con ella y… Terry sonrió de lo que podía ser otro sueño que se desbarató cuando, en lo que aguardaban sobre la plataforma, Susana le cuestionaba… – **¿En qué piensas?**

El actor le miró; y grosero por crecimiento, le contestaría… – **Susy, ¿es que acaso firmé un contrato contigo donde tenga que responder a todas tus impertinencias?**

**- Terry, yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, no ofenderte.**

**- ¿Ah, si? Entonces si de verdad quieres ayudarme, hazlo manteniéndote al margen de mis asuntos.**

**- ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mí?!**

**- ¡Me molesta el que seas como mi sombra. El que necesariamente quieras enterarte de lo que me pasa!**

**- Lo hago porque me interesas tú y todo lo que te aflige.**

**- ¿Y de qué manera te hago entender que yo no tengo interés hacia ti?**

**- ¿Ni tan siquiera un poco?**

**- Susana**… – Terry tomaría aire para decir… **– no niego que seas una mujer hermosa y talentosa, pero yo…**

**- … únicamente piensas en ella, en Candy, ¿no es cierto?**

Arqueando una ceja, el joven le respondería… – **Así es**.

Pero la colega no cedería fácilmente al observar… – **¿Y qué sucederá si ella no apareciera?**

Mirándola con altanería, él le afirmaría… – **Aparecerá, que no te quepa la menor duda.**

**- ¿Tú personalmente la buscarás?**

Y porque de nuevo el cuestionamiento había resurgido, Terry, en lo que negaba con la cabeza, resopló derrotadamente ante la insistencia de la rubia que no hesitó en seguirle cuando le vio emprender camino hacia el tren que anunciaba su abordaje con destino a San Luis, Missouri, donde las presentaciones teatrales continuarían así como en otros puntos del país, transcurriendo de este modo los días que fueron seis y al puerto de Hoboken, Nueva Jersey, el barco alemán que traía a Paty y Albert, arribaba.

. . . . .

Abandonando por completo sus actividades, George, en un día, había organizado "el recibimiento" de Candy. Así que en todos los puertos del lado Este norteamericano, los contratados para el rescate ya estaban en sus debidos lugares, habiendo partido Stear hacia Nueva Jersey para esperar a su novia Paty, que antes de emprender su viaje, le había anunciado su llegada; y junto a otros dos, por considerarlo "dominios de su enemigo"… Archie se fue a Nueva York.

George, que también había recibido notificación por parte del tío abuelo Williams, cubrió Boston y Albert correría hacia Baltimore y Washington.

Y en lo que todos ellos mantenían sus ojos bien abiertos en los buques que llegaban, ya una Candy, "decentemente vestida" y parada detrás de un piano, observaba entristecidamente maravillada, al músico que, conforme tocaba, le cuestionaba… – **¿Bailan todas?**

Después de haber recorrido el extravagante lugar, la joven contestaría… – **Sí. **

**- ¿Y tú por qué no lo haces?**

**- Porque…**

Él la interrumpiría… – **Eres nueva, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, acabo de llegar y…**

Aquél nuevamente le ganaría a contestar… – **Entiendo… ¿cómo te llamas? **

**- Mi nombre verdadero es... Candy.**

**- Muy lindo, como me imagino lo eres tú.** – Y la pecosa expresó asombro cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos. **– ¿Te sorprende mi ceguera?**

**- No. Yo**… – ella agachó la cabeza. **– Lo lamento, no quise incomodarlo.**

**- No lo hiciste. Ahora anda, ve a cumplir con tu trabajo**.

Él la mandó; empero la rubia prisionera se rebelaría… – **No quiero hacerlo**. – Y calificaría el "buen ambiente" como… **– ¡Todo esto es… aberrante!**

**- Lo sé, pero si no lo haces… la pasarás muy mal. Aquí ninguno de los que están a cargo, se tientan el corazón para matar al que no quiere "cooperar".**

**- Pues yo lo prefiero**… – había elegido; y lo confirmaría al repetir… **– Prefiero morir antes de que algún hombre me toque.**

Y aprovechando la situación del pianista y que todos los ahí reunidos estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, Candy retrocedió sus pasos para emprender huida, pero solamente llegó a la puerta porque, la mujer que la había recibido y cuidado en los pasados días, hizo su aparición en aquel salón, acompañada de un elegante hombre que de pies a cabeza a Candy analizaba; y como la jovencita le agradó, le pediría...** – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? **

"La institutriz" respondería por la chica… **– Ella es un caso especial; así que mejor le presento a alguien más**… – había intentado llevarlo al interior.

Más el cliente no se movió un ápice y aseguraría… – **Entonces con mayor razón… la quiero a ella. Ponle precio.**

Y como la chequera ya se sacaba, la matriarca de ese burdel buscó los ojos de otro hombre que, al tocarse el ala de su sombrero, era señal de… Sí… lo que provocó que Candy comenzara a temblar al ver: el cheque que se extendía, y unos pintados ojos que se abrían grandemente debido al monto sumamente exagerado que se firmó.

**- - 5 - -**

Porque atónita se había quedado ante la negociación de sus servicios, aquel hombre que autorizara "la compra" llegó hasta Candy; y disculpándose con el cliente, a disimulados pero bruscos empellones la condujo afuera donde, al sentir que la joven peleaba por zafarse de su amarre, la tomó de los brazos y rudamente la zangoloteó conforme le decía… – **¡Te valdrá mejor que cooperes!**

Forcejeando inútilmente, ella aterrada gritaría… – **¡No quiero!**

**- ¡No te estoy preguntando!**... – y el hombre brutalmente la azotó contra la pared sintiéndose Candy, aturdida por unos momentos, ya que su cabeza se había estrellado contra el duro muro y por el mismo su cuerpo se deslizó.

Haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano, la pecosa resistió de no caer en la inconsciencia, y desde su lugar miró al negociante llegar y escuchó cuando le solicitaba al encargado… – **No es necesario que la maltrate**. – Y a ella le cuestionaría… **– ¿verdad que serás buenita por tu cuenta?**... – en lo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Pero cuando su mirada llorosa se encontró con la de su comprador, Candy pudo percatarse del guiño de ojo de complicidad que él le dedicó.

Sin saber la razón, aquel gesto le brindó confianza; y tímidamente "la servidora" contestaría… – **Sí.**

La Madame que también se les había unido a ellos, abrazó a la pequeña pupila; y a una señal, indicó el marcharse, llevando a la pareja hasta su suite de estilo renacentista.

Abrigada de pies a cabeza por el miedo, Candy observó como su institutriz era espléndidamente gratificada; luego demostrando urgencia, el hombre le pidió los dejara a solas; pero por una cosa u otra, la joven, conforme lo veía acercarse, ella se alejaba de él que le decía… – **No temas, porque no te haré ningún daño.**

**- ¡¿Quién es usted?!**

**- Aunque te diga mi nombre, no me reconocerías, pero te aseguro que me mandaron por ti.**

**- ¡¿Quién?!**. – Y porque alzó demasiado la voz, el hombre pidió guardara silencio y retrocedió sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta para silenciosamente abrirla y vigilar el pasillo. Al no ver a nadie, se giró a ella para pedirle se acercara a él.

Tragando saliva, Candy de inmediato no obedeció. Así que al no percibirla a su lado, el hombre para infundirle más confianza, le diría… – **¿Conoces al Duque de Grandchester?**

. . . . .

Habiendo comprendido que su orgullo real no le había conducido realmente a nada, Richard, ocupando solo, la villa de Escocia, se había sentido egoístamente abandonado por su hijo.

Él, a su manera, le quería; y el haberse enterado que Terry había preferido el amor de Eleonor y que por ella, había dejado toda la alcurnia para marcharse a América y seguir sus pasos, más le dolía.

Pero aquella simple plática sostenida con Candy y el gusto de ella para con su hijo, al Duque le había removido sus más recónditos sentimientos. Así que arrepentido y para conocer y saber de su primogénito ¿quién más que la chiquilla de Pony para darle informes de él?

Más al enterarse, por medio de la Hermana Grey y confirmado por los amigos, de que la joven Andrew había abandonado el colegio San Pablo y que nadie tenía noticias de ella, el noble, para pagar el favor negado a su hijo, por su cuenta, se había propuesto buscarla y tal vez, con esa buena intención de su parte, compensaría un poco de lo mucho malo que hizo con Terry.

Consultando a sus confidentes influencias para solicitarles informes de los mejores en sus ramas, Richard había contratado los servicios de un investigador que, vistiendo los harapos de un pordiosero, se escurrió en lo más sucio de la ciudad y dio con el primer burdel donde Candy había caído. Luego disfrazado de marinero, se coló en el barco italiano y se bajó con ella cuando la llevaron a Florencia. Y ahora actuando como todo un elegante cliente, se había presentado con Candy que, por fuera y por dentro lloraba emocionada, ante lo que era su obvio rescate al que se puso toda la atención para llevarlo prontamente a cabo.

Estudiada la casa estaba; y se conocía entradas y salidas que por supuesto se encontraban vigiladas, excepto una… el conducto de aguas negras que caían a un río un tanto profundo.

Sin importarle la hediondez que sabía el lugar emanaría, Candy prometió obedecer en todo para salir bien librados de ahí.

Aceptado el acuerdo y la chica poniéndose detrás de él, el hombre nueva y lentamente abrió la puerta, y sigilosos abandonaron la habitación para emprender la huida.

Se recorrieron pasillos y escaleras que iban hacia arriba y luego todas hacia abajo, hasta que al inicio de un túnel, el rescatista se detuvo para sacar su pañuelo y colocarlo a medio rostro de Candy que olió aquel perfume que quedaría por siempre impregnado en ella porque…

Todo había salido a la perfección, y estaban a escasos metros por saltar a las sucias aguas cuando se escuchó… – **¡Deténganse! ¡No den un paso más!**. – Pero los escapistas no obedecieron y detonaciones retumbaron en el oscuro espacio.

Oyendo también la indicación de que pasare lo que pasare, no se detuviera ni devolviera sus ojos atrás, Candy finalmente saltó al vacío, gritando en el trayecto ya que algo muy caliente le había atravesado cierta parte de su cuerpo y se lo carcomía severamente. Pero al estar en el agua, un bulto que cayó justo encima de ella, la sumergió más en la negra profundidad, y a pesar de que su herida la debilitaba, peleó fieramente contra todo para salir a la superficie que difícilmente se dejaba alcanzar y que tenía de aliada: la escases de oxígeno que cobardemente comenzó a hacer su parte.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Despectivamente inútiles se habían catalogado todos los esfuerzos invertidos por dar con ella; y Archie que se sentía el más frustrado de ellos, sin importarle la presencia de la Tía Abuela y sus padres, como león gruñó y se abalanzó contra Neil, cayendo los dos jóvenes al suelo para envolverse en una pelea que desde ya, tenía vencedor. Pero porque el joven Cornwell apretaba más y más la yugular de su primo, ante los gritos aterrados de la Señora Elroy, padre, madre y hermana de aquel desdichado, George y Stear tuvieron que actuar rápido para quitárselo y evitar una masacre.

Con toda y la tranquiza aplicada, Neil amenazaría… – **¡Esta me la pagarás, Archivald!**... – y divertidamente el joven Legan corrió para refugiarse detrás de su padre, porque el joven elegante, a pesar de estar sostenido por cuatro brazos, lo volvió a atacar.

Después de haber exclamado fuertemente… – **¡Alto a la pelea!**... – la matriarca se derrumbó en el sillón más cercano.

Sarah, con urgencia, solicitó la presencia de Dorothy a la que se pediría… – **¡Rápido! ¡Las sales!...** – y la empleada más tardó en aparecer que desaparecer.

Pero en lo que ella llegaba con lo peticionado, Eliza no perdería la oportunidad para culpar… – **¡Maldita Candy! ¡¿Ni aún perdida nos dejará en paz?!**

**- ¡Mejor cállate, Eliza, o…!**

**- ¡¿O qué, Archivald, también me golpearás?!**

**- ¡No lo dudes!**

**- ¡Archie, por favor, deja de decir barbaridades!**

**- ¡Y te aseguro que las cometeré también, Tía Sarah, si uno de tus hijos vuelve a insultar a Candy! **

Extremadamente furioso, después de haber lanzado su seria amenaza, el joven Cornwell emprendió carrera escaleras arriba yendo en busca de su habitación, la cual no desocupó en los próximos días hasta que se reunió a la familia para anunciar al Tío Abuelo Williams que, en la fiesta de su develación, también se le veía sumamente frustrado, porque, con la intervención de George, había solicitado más tiempo, que fue negado, para seguir buscando a su protegida.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes no abandonarían su cometido, así que, reunidos en un rincón muy apartado durante la celebración… – **No te preocupes, tío. Ya tengo días pensando en algo; y si Paty**… – que la tenía a un lado… **– acepta mi espera, yo continuaré la búsqueda.**

**- ¡Pero la Tía Abuela lo ha prohibido!**... – espetó Archie; y Stear...

**- Entonces, le daré un ultimátum.**

**- ¿Que sería…?**... – inquirió George.

**- ¿O nos deja seguir buscándola o me enlisto para la guerra?**

Si lo había dicho a modo de verdad o mentira, los ahí congregados se miraron unos con otros; y Archie, fracasado, observaría… – **Pero ¿por dónde comenzarías a buscarla?**

El hermano se encogió de hombros a señal de tener la más escasa idea; y Albert preguntaría… – **¿Y qué de Terry?**

**- ¡Ese es otro que, por favor en mi presencia, no quiero que se mencione! **

Haciendo a un lado el arranque rabioso de su sangre, Stear negó con la cabeza y contestaría… – **Sinceramente, Tío, él de plano, nos dejó muy en claro, que no podría ayudarnos en nada.**

Albert miró a George; y a Annie, que también estaba ahí y había desviado su mirada para ocultar lo que sabía, se le indagaría… – **¿Pasa algo, Annie?**

**- No, nada**.

Quisquilloso, Archie preguntaría… – **¡¿Será que tú sabes algo que nosotros no?!**

Porque le había tomado bruscamente del brazo, la morena, lo que nunca, rebelde le respondería…** – ¡Bueno sí!**… – y como pudo se zafó.

**- ¿Y qué es?**

**- Lo siento; prometí no decirlo.**

**- Annie, se trata de Candy y con ella todos estamos involucrados**. – Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, el mismo Stear interrogaría… **– ¡¿Terry nos mintió?!**

La morena ojo-azul calló, empero no la boca del elegante que despotricaría… – **¡Desgraciado tramposo!**

**- ¡Archie, por favor, serénate!**... – alguien le solicitó.

El joven Cornwell fue honesto al contestar… – **¡Es que no puedo! ¡El muy hijo de…!**

**- ¡Archivald!**

**- ¡¿Es que no comprendes, Tío?!**

**- ¿Que también esté preocupado y que quisiera actuar por su cuenta?**

**- ¡Lo hace a su modo porque es un maldito arrogante que únicamente quiere la atención de ella!**

**- Sin embargo**… – Albert enmudeció; y todos, por supuesto le urgieron…

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

Ya que no decía nada, se insinuaría…** – ¿Piensas que Candy…?**

Archie había saltado para sostener fuertemente las solapas del saco de su hermano que, con fiereza entremezclando miedo, le dijo…** – ¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Alistar!**

**- Pero no estaría de más…**

**- ¡He dicho que silencio!**... – espetó de nuevo el joven. **– ¡Porque Candy está desaparecida no muerta, ¿me entendieron?! ¡Ella está viva! ¡Lo sé, lo intuyo! ¡Y así tenga que sacarle las tripas a Grandchester, le haré confesar todo lo que sabe con respecto a ella!**

Y al verlo ir en busca de la puerta, más de uno le gritaría… – **Pero, Archie, ¡¿a dónde vas?!**

Sin importarle los invitados, se contestaría… – **¡Otra vez a Nueva York!**

. . .

Pero en sí, ¿qué tanto sabía Terry? Si cuando buscó a Charlie, éste, de inmediato, no pudo reportarse sino apenas lo hacía después de preguntar por su amigo y que le había recibido en la puerta trasera del teatro. Así que, quedándose ahí y después de contarle los pormenores, se quiso saber… – **¿Y dices que venía para acá?**

**- Sí.**

Recargado en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, Charlie informaría… – **Pues los únicos barcos que he visto llegar han sido de inmigrantes, de los cuales**… – conociéndose su ladrona profesión… **– hice buenos negocios, pero… ¿recuerdas a Sandra?**

Terry fue sincero al decir… – **Vagamente.**

**- Bueno, ella podría ayudarnos porque, al estar al pendiente de la llegada de su padre, sabe todo el itinerario de los barcos**

Con viva esperanza, el guapo actor cuestionaría… – **¡¿Cuándo podremos verla?!**

**- Ahora mismo si quieres.**

Maldiciendo su suerte, el rebelde diría… – **Tengo ensayo en 15 minutos. Procuraré no entretenerme mucho. ¿Me esperas y después me llevas con ella?**

**- Sabes que sí**.

Más a la invitación de pasar al inmueble artístico se negaron y aguardaron por él afuera, empero adentro… – **¡Ya venía a buscarte!**… – había dicho Susana muy sonriente, pero al escuchar…

**- ¿Y no te cansas de hacerlo?**... – puso una carita triste; y así mismo sonaría al llamarlo…

**- Terry…**

Éste debido a la presión-emoción, respondería agresivo… – **¡Diablos, Susana! ¡¿Qué es lo quieres?!**

**- Yo**… – la rubia pasó saliva al ver la mirada molesta del actor, pero aún así se animaría a decir… – **Yo quiero invitarte a cenar a casa.**

**- Gracias, pero no puedo.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?! **

**- Muchas cosas, entre ellas descansar.**

**- Pero si pocas funciones por presentar nos faltan y después…**

**- Después me tomaré unos días para ir…**

**- ¡¿A DÓNDE?!.** – Y porque lo había interrumpido bruscamente además de sujetarlo de la manga de su camisa, Terry la miró, comprendiendo aquella la petición de liberación, no obstante se necearía… **– ¡¿A dónde te irás?!**. – Susana, respuesta no obtuvo, ya que Terry, sonriéndole burlón, la dejó plantada, aunque la obstinada lo siguió hasta el escenario donde una vez más, le preguntaría… **– ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!**

Fingiendo paciencia que no tenía, se fue condescendiente al advertirle… – **Por favor, Susana, no hagas que te diga una mala palabra.**

**- ¡Entonces dime!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Entiende: no me gusta que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos!**

**- Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho, pero**… – se idearía… **– ¡¿qué tal si yo puedo ir contigo?! ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría acompañarte!**

Mirándola desorbitadamente se le calificaría… – **¡¿Estás loca?!**. – Y se diría nuevamente… **– ¡No!**

Robert Hathaway que lo había visto y oído todo, sugeriría… – **Muchachos, empecemos con el ensayo y después se ponen de acuerdo con lo que harán juntos**. – Y a Terry… **– Recuerda que sólo tendrás una semana para ir y regresar de Chicago, porque las audiciones para "Romeo y Julieta" serán inmediatas.**

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **27 de Abril y 2 de Mayo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 6 - -**

Con grandes deseos de estrangular a su director, Terry se quedó, por haberlo descubierto delante de Susana que, necia como ella misma, volvería a cuestionarle… – **¡¿Irás allá para saber de Candy?!**

Y de verdad, se lo ganó al gritársele… – **¡Con un demonio, qué te importa, Susana!**. – Y porque verdaderamente vieron a los pingos apoderarse de él, ninguno de los ahí reunidos puso objeción cuando fuertemente el actor declaraba… **– ¡Ya que son las últimas funciones de esta obra, comprenderán que mi papel me lo sé a la perfección, así que yo, ya no necesito ensayar más y por lo mismo, me largo de aquí!**. – De un ágil salto, Terry bajó del escenario y se retiró en busca de su camerino estelar, dejando a algunos boquiabiertos y comentando todos su prepotente actitud.

Sin embargo Hathaway que entendía perfectamente las miradas reprobatorias de todo su staff, lo disculparía con sus compañeros al calificarle… – **Es verdad que es majadero y arrogante, pero muchos de ustedes carecen del talento que él posee**. – A pesar de la envidia hacia aquél, nadie le contrarió; y por lo mismo se les ordenaría… **– Entonces, todos a sus puestos y no perdamos más el tiempo e iniciemos con el ensayo.**

Sujetando el brazo de la estática Susana que miraba la dirección que Terry había tomado, Robert le pidió ir a su lugar; pero gracias a la mirada adolorida que "Cordelia" proyectaba, el actor mayor la saltó para que ella…

. . .

Charlie estaba terminando con un segundo cigarrillo cuando Terry apareció en la puerta; y con su presencia, se indicó el camino a tomar. Y conforme lo transitaban, el joven actor colocaba su chaqueta; y su amigo, por el gesto en su rostro, quiso saber… – **¿Te está molestando algo?**

Recuperando postura se contestaría… – **No, nada.**

Más estaban dando vuelta en la esquina cuando se escuchó un fastidioso llamado. Y debido a que no se atendió, Charlie que ya había echado un vistazo atrás, le dijo… – **Una rubia nos sigue**.

Terry le aconsejaría… – **¡Acelera el paso y metámonos allí!**… – apuntó hacia una concurrida cafetería que, al estar en su interior, rápidamente se buscó la salida de emergencia para salir al otro lado de la calle donde se explicaría de Susana… **– Se ha convertido en mi sombra ¡una verdadera molestia!**

**- Sin embargo, es muy bella.**

**- Pero demasiado hostigosa que a cualquiera cansaría**.

Charlie comentaría… – **A mí no.**

**- Entonces, ¡es toda tuya!**. – Terry le sonrió a su amigo; pero al ver por la avenida que un carruaje se aproximaba, se solicitó de su servicio y los jóvenes se montaron en ello para ser llevados al muelle donde rápidamente se buscó el domicilio de Sandra que, al dar con ella, se le explicó a medias la razón de su visita y facilitó la información que únicamente se requirió.

Y mientras la chica delincuente llevaba a los interesados a recorrer los muelles proporcionando nombres y ubicaciones extras, en cierta parte de la bélica Europa…

Las gotitas de agua que caían una a una de un techo un tanto agujerado y llenaban el viejo cubo de madera que yacía en el suelo sin pavimento, tenían, desde hacía un buen rato, hipnotizado a un hombre que tomando su abrigo, abandonó el asiento que había estado ocupando para ir a entrevistarse con otro que portando gesto preocupado, había salido de una pequeña habitación. Y como angustiado se le vio, sin preámbulos, se cuestionaría… – **Y bien, ¿se salvará?**

Titubeante se diría… – **Bueno… este… ¡sí, claro!**

**- Sin embargo tu rostro me dice otra cosa**… – se buscaba precisamente unos ojos que evadían los suyos hasta que, valientemente, se le confrontaría..

**- Richard, no se puede extraer la bala.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- En primera, porque**… – se miró con cierto desdén el húmedo lugar… **– aquí no hay lo necesario para intervenir. Y en segunda, porque gracias a la guerra, todos los médicos cirujanos tienen puestos sus ojos en ella. Llamar a uno o llevarle a un campamento militar, sería muy arriesgado para todos nosotros.**

**- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?**

**- Aprovechando que países americanos no están involucrados directamente, llevarle allá para su atención.**

**- ¿Pero no será peligroso hacer su traslado?**

**- No, porque… la bala está depositada en un área que le hace resistir. **

**- ¡Pero le extenderá la infección!**

**- Tal vez, pero para una hermosa criatura como ella, sería terrible que padeciera de una cojera de por vida.**

**- No entiendo.**

Para su mayor aclaración se explicaría… – **Richard, el proyectil perforó el zapato, entró en el talón y está alojado a medio tendón de Aquiles. Si lo extraemos, forzosamente tendríamos que trozar el ligamento; y estando aquí, lamentablemente no podríamos repararlo. Así que, si queremos que tenga su vida normal, yo sugiero que se deje la bala donde está, hasta que contemos con un buen equipo médico y Estados Unidos también tiene unos muy excelentes.**

**- Comprendo**… – se musitó; y por cuestión de segundos Richard se mantuvo callado; después… **– Ahora dime ¿cómo está Simón?**

**- En el momento que cayeron al río, no se perdió momento alguno para ir a su rescate pero… ya había fallecido cuando fue sacado del agua. Se le encontró varias perforaciones en el cuerpo.**

Sintiéndolo honestamente se diría… – **En verdad, lo lamento.**

**- Lo sé**… – se invitó nuevamente a tomarse asiento; y se le aconsejaría… **– sin embargo no te acongojes; él sabía muy bien el riesgo que corría al prestarse a hacer esto.**

**- De todos modos, me gustaría compensar a su familia**.

Richard, permaneciendo de pie, aguardó unos instantes para escuchar… – **No la tenía; pero te aseguro que tu gesto amable te lo está agradeciendo donde quiera que esté. Ahora siéntate**… – se le acercó la silla que conforme se ocupaba… **– y dime qué debo hacer antes de ir arreglar todo lo necesario para que partan, si es posible esta misma noche.**

**- Sí**. – De su negra chaqueta, el noble sacó un blanco sobre y compartiría… **– Además de esto, debo mandar un telegrama, aunque… **

El acompañante de Richard recibió lo que se le entregaba; y porque el silencio gobernó, se urgiría… – **Prosigue.**

**- La joven había sido adoptada por una familia de gran renombre, más al abandonar el colegio, ella renunció a seguir siendo parte de ellos. Así que no sé si Los Andrew deban saber que la tengo en mi poder o… únicamente informárselo e ir directamente a mi hijo.**

**- En ese caso, estimado amigo, tú más que nadie sabe qué hacer**. – Richard asentiría doblemente la cabeza cuando le anunciaron… **– Bueno, voy a depositar esto**… – señaló los sobres… **– y que lo tengan todo listo para la salida**.

Antes de que se marchase, el británico, después de haberse puesto de pie, a su amigo le solicitaría… – **¿Puedo verla?**

**- ¡Claro!.** – Y en lo que se guiaba por el camino... **– Está inconsciente pero sé que si le hablas te escuchará y tal vez hasta logres que despierte cuando le digas, que sin más problemas, ¡la llevas a casa!**

. . . . .

Debido a las horas que llevaba aguardando por Terry, como otra columna más de aquel edificio, Susana se convirtió.

La portera, que había salido de compras, le había invitado a pasar, pero la rubia, usando la cabeza, había rechazado el ofrecimiento por dos "sabias" razones, una: porque según el consejo de su madre, no era el adecuado comportamiento de una señorita husmear en la privacidad de un joven soltero, y segunda porque la actriz sabía que si su compañero de tablas la encontraba en su departamento, más problemas se ganaría con él. Así que prefirió padecerlo todo y esperar afuera por Terry que parecía no tener intención alguna de regresar a casa temprano.

Cuando así lo hizo, al actor le dieron ganas de desaparecer al verla platicando amenamente con la cuidadora. Entonces, aprovechando que la rubia estaba de espaldas, Terry decidido estaba a girarse y emprender otro camino. Pero su cansancio y los planes a llevar a cabo para el siguiente día, le hicieron cambiar de parecer y se dispuso a llegar.

Al notar su presencia, por supuesto Susana no tardó en cuestionar su paradero; y gracias a que en ese momento arribó un uniformado hombre preguntando por… – **¿Terruce Grandchester?**... – la chica no recibió su merecida dotación de majaderías de esa hora porque Terry se dedicaba a confirmar…

**- Sí, soy yo**.

Al identificado se le informaría… – **Telegrama para usted**. – Por segundos el rostro del actor se disfrazó de sorpresa cuando, después de recibir el sobre, leyó el remitente, pero mejoraría su gesto al pedírsele… **– Firme aquí, por favor.**

Empero todavía no regresaba la pluma cuando… – **¿De quién es, Terry?**... – se quiso saber; y porque él la ignoró y llevó lo recién recibido a la bolsa de su chaqueta, se le volvería a interrogar… **– ¿No quieres enterarte?.** – Debido a que no hubo respuesta, Susana inquiriría… **– ¿qué tal si es importante?**

**- Y si lo es**… – finalmente se habló para declarar… **– ¡no es algo a que a ti deba interesarte!**

**- Pero…**

**- ¡Es suficiente, Susana! ¿de qué manera te haré entender que ¡me exasperas!?**

**- ¡Terry!**

Gracias a que su nombre había salido de la boca de la portera, el joven la miró y ella notó el ceño seriamente fruncido del inquilino que, después de agradecer monetariamente el servicio ofrecido y sin despedirse, a largas zancadas fue a su departamento para enterarse del contenido del sobre que se rasgó al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba… – **¿Qué demonios querrá el ilustre Duque, Eleanor? Pero lo principal, ¿cómo es que tú mantienes contacto con él?**

. . . . .

Porque a Archie se le vio sumamente decidido, Albert corrió detrás de él para hacerlo entrar en razón, o por lo menos a que aguardara a que toda esa celebración se acabara para sentarse y planearlo mejor. Y debido a que se accedió a la petición del patriarca, Archie volvió al interior de la mansión devolviéndole con su presencia, el alma al cuerpo a la matriarca que no cesaba de agitar su abanico y fingía sonrisas con el grupo de mujeres que le rodeaban.

Pero en lo que Albert había salido para convencer a su sobrino Archie, las amigas de Candy habían buscado el jardín para hablar a solas, siendo el exclamo… – **¡¿Entonces las religiosas lo saben?!**... – de Paty que además se le confiaría…

**- Sólo la Hermana María, porque Terry se la encontró cuando vino a Chicago. Además ella también estuvo aquí para informarse de Candy pero se entrevistó con Neil que… ¡la corrió!**

**- ¿Y por qué no querías que los demás lo supieran?**

**- Como un favor a Terry y a la Hermana María que me lo pidió encarecidamente cuando fui a verlas.**

. . .

_Los niños en el Hogar de Pony jugaban alegremente; y en lo que unos corrían hacia la Colina, otros ya se colgaban de las ramas del Padre Árbol._

_Jimmy que yacía en la cima de éste, anunció fuertemente…_

_**- ¡Visitas!**__. – Y desde arriba, se giró hacia las encargadas… __**– ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Tenemos visita!**_

_Y los corazones de las religiosas latieron rápidamente, pidiendo una con fervor que fueran noticias buenas acerca de Candy, pero al ver que se trataba de su Annie cuando descendió del auto, la morena ojo azul que llevaba regalos para sus pequeños hermanos se entretuvo con ellos y evadió fácilmente las cuestiones de la Señorita Pony. Así que conociendo de ellos…_

_**- Mis padres fueron por mí; y como el Señor Andrew había dado la orden de que su familia aguardara por él, yo salí primero de Londres.**_

_**- Pero según se ha anunciado el Señor Williams estará pronto en América y…**_

_**- … y toda su familia también, incluida a Candy ¡ya lo verá!**_

. . .

Y si en aquel entonces, Annie pensó que había dejado conforme a la Señorita Pony, los ojos que a la dos jóvenes miraban destellaron con maldad y así se sonrió al intrigar un ataque, indirectamente contra Candy, ya que al saber el cariño que aquella buena mujer le tenía, bueno, le dolería mucho saber que su hija preferida, en verdad nunca llegó con el Tío Abuelo porque ella… ¡estaba desaparecida!

**- - 7 - -**

La mañana de ese día estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de húmeda neblina que se formaba en el lago y se propagaba aún más allá de un lindo hogar, donde una mujer, que arrojaba alimento a los pocos animales que se poseía, forzó la mirada para reconocer en la distancia el vehículo que se estacionaba justo en dirección a ella que alcanzó a divisar la silueta de un hombre dejando su transporte, para dirigirse a la portezuela trasera, abrirla y ayudar a descender a su pasajero, bueno, después de haber enfocado bien la vista, se corrigió que era ¡una pasajera! y que siendo acompañada por otro humano, se encaminaron hacia la Señorita Pony que en cuestión de momentos, su corazón comenzó a brincar de alegría al pensar que se trataba de la que más había estado añorando.

Pero por las formas, las ropas y los largos cabellos ensortijados, su ser interiormente se entristeció, más exteriormente ofreció un gesto amable a aquellos que llevaban consigo nada de regalos pero sí muchas malas intenciones, ya que, después de haber puesto atención a la conversación sostenida en el jardín entre Annie y Paty, los crueles Hermanos Legan se pusieron de acuerdo para ir y fastidiar a las pobres religiosas. Éstas que no conocían verdaderamente la perversidad de aquellos engendros, la probarían esa mañana y que al verlos de cerca, la Señorita Pony decoró en su rostro una sonrisa para gentilmente desearles… – **Buenos días.**

Sonriendo y actuando hipócritamente los recién llegados contestaron al amable saludo; pero como no había tiempo para perderse, llevaron a cabo su cometido exactamente en el momento de preguntar… – **¿Está Candy en casa?.**.. – no dando pausa a contestar porque Neil rápidamente comentaría…

**- Se nos avisó que estaba indispuesta y que había decidido venirse para acá.**

**- Sí…** – contestaría Eliza… **– tal vez se trate de un resfriado, ¿no es así?**... – se miró a la pobre mujer que no entendía cuando se exclamaba… **– ¡Pobre, Candy! Con las enormes ganas que debió haber tenido por estrenar ese lindo vestido que fue confeccionado en París.**

**- Y no sólo eso**… – otra vez Neil que chasqueó los dedos para continuar diciendo… **– sino que me perdí la oportunidad de bailar con ella después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.**

Pero antes de que aquellos prosiguieran con su parlanchina y rara conversación… – **Un momento**… – una ya compungida Pony les hizo señal de alto para cuestionarles… – **¿podrían ser más claros en lo que están hablando?**

**- ¡De Candy, por supuesto!**... – expresó Eliza.

A ésta la intentaron corregir en su información… – **Lo siento, pero ella…**

**- ¡¿No está aquí?!**... – había sido turno de un "alterado" Neil.

**- No, sino con los Andrew, su familia adoptiva que está en Londres o que ya viene de camino a…** – sintiendo temor se tragó saliva para finalizar… **– a América. **

**- ¡Qué raro!**... – se había dicho; y se le afirmaría… **– Hace tiempo que toda la familia llegó a Chicago, y anoche precisamente tuvimos fiesta en nombre del Tío Abuelo Williams que nos informó que Candy había optado por venirse a su casa.**

**- ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!**... – se había preguntado.

Fingiéndose angustia por parte de la pelirroja, se le confesaría… – **Señorita Pony, en los pasados meses Candy no ha estado con nosotros, ella**… – ¿su voz se entristeció?... **– se quedó en Londres y el Señor Andrew… cuando llegó, lo hizo completamente solo.**

**- ¡No puede ser cierto lo que me están diciendo!**... – se gritó; y para que a ella le quedara más claro, Neil le mostró el periódico matutino donde se hablaba del concurrido evento recién acontecido.

Sintiéndose desfallecer y sumamente temblorosa, la religiosa tomó lo ofrecido y como pudo, se ayudó a leer. Pero al corroborar lo dicho, dejó a un lado la nota informativa para voltear a ver a los hermanos que, en lo que ella había desviado su mirada para enterarse, ellos lo habían aprovechado para burlarse de las reacciones de la pobre mujer que les suplicaba… – **¡Por favor, díganme que Candy estuvo presente!**

**- Lo sentimos, pero no fue así**.

Demostrando su verdadero sentir, Neil dijo sin compasión… – **Eliza, ya es hora de retirarnos**. – Y sin importarles el estado en que dejaban a la Señorita Pony, Los Legan se alejaron de ella para abandonar después y en su totalidad, aquel hogar.

Por su parte, la hermana María que había estado atendiendo a los niños más pequeños, dejó aquellos infantiles aposentos para salir a la sala. Luego ingresó a la cocina, pero al no encontrar ahí a su compañera de oficio, se dirigió a la ventana para echar un vistazo afuera; y lo que divisó tirado en el mojado césped, la llenó de un terror que no dudó en exclamarse fuertemente y que tampoco le impidió salir velozmente despavorida al auxilio de aquella pobre infeliz que, ante lo feamente descubierto, su corazón… no resistió.

. . . . .

Era verdad que desde la última vez que se vieron, madre e hijo se habían fumado juntos la pipa de la paz; sin embargo, un recuerdo amargo, la competencia en escenarios que ella representaba, además de los rumores que a sus oídos "sordos" llegaban, su orgullo se expandió en su interior y por lo mismo, simplemente no podía aceptarla ya que de ella quería ¡absolutamente nada!

Y nuevamente lo demostraba cuando, después de haber recibido la remisa, leerla y enterarse que se le pedía suplicantemente reunirse con ella en su casa, Terry que al principio le tomó tiempo en aceptarlo, ahora ya llevaba un buen rato parado en la esquina de aquella residencial avenida, más algo en su interior no le animaba a llegar porque, se le veía vacilante; y es que el actor daba un paso hacia adelante más no tardaba en retrocederlo en el mismo momento que se recriminaba… – **¡Diablos, pero sí es mi madre!**. – Decidido, de nuevo lo intentaba, pero al siguiente segundo, deteniéndose se preguntaba… **– ¿Entonces por qué no me decido a ir con ella?**

¿Sería porque Eleanor le había mencionado en su telegrama que su padre no sólo llegaba a América sino que con demandante urgencia había exigido su presencia a la hora de su llegada?

Aunque por fuera gritaba… – **¡Él hace tiempo dejó de mandar en mí!.**.. – por dentro su corazón temblaba debido a varias razones, siendo la principal, su minoría de edad y con ello todo panorama le cambiaba; pero él, a pesar de eso, su apellido había mantenido en secreto hasta ese momento en que el cartero lo reveló en frente de Susana que frustrada se fue a su casa porque no había conseguido verlo, más no sin antes habiéndole prometido a la encargada del edificio, que volvería al ruedo para el siguiente día, ya que ese, le dejaría tranquilo para que él fuera atender aquello que le había hecho abandonar el departamento con suma prisa.

Y esos nervios que Terry, estando afuera, sentía, eran los mismos que Eleanor padecía y que desde el ventanal de su casa lo vigilaba.

**- ¿Ha llegado?**... – le preguntó otra visita a la que, sin despegar la mirada de aquel guapo objetivo, le contestaría…

**- Desde hace ya una hora.**

Acercándose a ella, se le cuestionaría… – **¿Y por qué no pasa?**

**- No lo sé**… – fue la verdadera respuesta. Entonces se sugeriría…

**- ¿Quieres que vaya por él?**

**- ¡No!**... – le gritó; y le explayaría su razón… **– porque no quiero que te vea.**

**- Está bien**… – se comprendió; y después de dejarle un beso, se proseguiría… **– Entonces me voy usando la puerta trasera**.

Por la lentitud de los pasos, se le urgiría… – **¡Hazlo rápido porque al fin… ahí viene ya!**

La actriz abandonó su lugar para ir al hombre que se había detenido para tomar su abrigo que se había dejado en el sofá; más conforme se usaba, Eleanor comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta que se había señalado.

Luego de desaparecido aquél y alisando los pliegues imaginarios de su larga falda, la señora Baker, a su empleada, llamó para ordenarle… – **Atiende la puerta, y por favor condúcelo a la oficina.**

Con la petición dictada, las dos mujeres tomaron caminos opuestos; y la que llegó a la entrada, sonriente recibió al recién llegado que mostrando hostilidad informaría… – **La señora me pidió venir.**

**- Y le está esperando en el despacho**…. – se le notificó; y un arrogante Terry, aguardó la indicación que fue… **– por aquí, por favor. Sígame.**

Yendo detrás de la empleada, ésta lo llevó a Eleanor que, sentada detrás de su escritorio y sabiendo ocultar su emoción por tenerle ahí, le saludaría un tanto fría… – **Buenas noches, Terry.**

**- Buenas noches, Miss Baker.**

**- Tome asiento si es tan amable**. – Y cuando el extrañado visitante ocupaba el sillón más próximo, se le ofrecería… **– ¿desea tomar algo?**

**- Así estoy bien. Gracias.**

**- Si ese es su gusto, bien. Lucy**… – se miró a ésta... **– ahora puedes dejarnos a solas.**

**- Con su permiso, entonces.**

Los instantes que a la empleada le tomó en salir, madre e hijo lo reservaron en silencio, pero en cuanto estuvieron a solas… – **¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Un tanto apresurado por saber el significado del mensaje que hiciste llegarme; así que comprenderás que no tengo tiempo para formalismos y me gustaría ir al meollo de este asunto.**

**- Como tú gustes. Bueno, empezaré diciéndote que de meses atrás, tu padre, al enterarse que venías a América se comunicó conmigo para primeramente reprocharme… tu abandono.**

**- ¡Por favor!.**.. – espetó; y burlón sonaría al cuestionar… **– ¿Y piensas que voy a creértelo?**

**- Desde ese día, mantenemos contacto ¡únicamente! para informarle de tus logros y progresos.**

**- Y eso ¿me interesa saberlo?**

**- Yo sé que no, pero no está de más que lo sepas.**

**- Bueno, ya lo dijiste ¿qué más debo oír?**

**- Él está arrepentido por todo lo que te hizo y**… – Eleanor calló por instantes al ver que Terry ni siquiera se había inmutado con lo compartido; más con una señal de cejas, él le indicaba continuar… **– quiere compensarte por todo lo malamente ocasionado.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**. – Él totalmente ironearía… **– ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo? O mejor dicho, "compensarlo" como él dice.**

**- ¡Sencillo! Presentándote con tu prometida.**

**- ¡¿A quién dijiste?!**... – velozmente Terry había abandonado su asiento.

Eleanor que no rió de la reacción de él, le confirmaría… – **Tu prometida. Me ha informado que viene a su lado para que puedan casarse lo más pronto posible.**

**- ¡Me estás gastando una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿verdad?!**... – había sonado completamente iracundo.

Empero la dama no bajaría la guardia al contestarle… – **No lo es. Y aquí tengo las pruebas**. – Del cajón del escritorio Eleanor sacó unas cartas; y cuando las entregaba, Terry se acercó a ella para arrebatárselas; y únicamente buscó la de la fecha más reciente que al tenerla en sus manos, se deshizo del resto para dedicarle especial atención.

**- ¡¿Quién diablos es esta mujer?! ¡¿cómo se llama?! ¡¿de dónde es?! ¡¿cómo es que estoy comprometido con ella y yo nunca me enteré?!**

**- Esas preguntas únicamente puede contestártelas tu padre. Yo sólo, me presté a él para hacértelas llegar.**

**- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! ¡Y es mejor que vayas informándoselo al Duque, ya que no me casaré con esa extraña!**... – casi en la cara le arrojó la carta.

**- ¡Pero, Terry!**

**- ¡Ya estás enterada, Eleanor; así que, házselo saber a él! ¡Dile que no me casaré!**

**- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo!**. – Su madre lo retaría al decir… **– ¡y si esa es tu última decisión, tendrás que hacerlo tú personalmente! Aquí está**… – le mostró un pequeño papel… **– la dirección del puerto a donde llegarán y donde te verás con ellos**. – Luego empleando su dulce voz, se dijo… **– E hijo, yo te recomendaría que vayas a su encuentro.**

**- ¡Y yo te he dicho que no!**... – el actor no bajó para nada su alto tono de voz, lo que se ganaría que le cuestionaran…

**- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?**

**- ¡¿Me lo preguntas tú, que mejor que ninguno lo sabe?!**

**- Tienes razón; pero tal vez esta chica que hoy rechazas puede que sea lo que verdaderamente estás buscando.**

**- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que yo busco y quiero?!**

**- Porque llanamente lo sé, es que me atrevo a aconsejarte. Y yo prefiero mil veces a esta joven desconocida para tu esposa que a Susana que, como tu madre que soy, sé que podría arruinarte la vida.**

**- ¡No más de lo que tú y mi padre la han arruinado ya!**

**- ¡Terry, por favor! Sé que fuimos malos contigo pero… acepta esta propuesta de matrimonio.**

**- ¡Nunca! ¡Y elijo ser miserable a lado de una mujer como Susana que ¡aceptar la generosa ayuda de mis ingeniosos padres!**

**- ¡Te vas a arrepentir si no nos obedeces!**

**- ¡Arrepentido estoy de haber perdido mi tiempo al venir contigo! **

Y porque Terry, después de lanzarle un mirada cargada de llamas, se dirigió a la salida, Eleanor que no tuvo otra opción, le gritaría… – **¡Se trata de Candy!**

Con lo confesado, el joven actor se giró a la actriz para pedirle corroboración… – **¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!**

**- Tu padre se enteró de su desaparición; se dedicó a buscarla, la encontró en…** – Y como a ella no le correspondía declararlo, le afirmaría… **– Candy es la que viene con él**.

Después de que el mundo comenzó a girar nuevamente para él, un amenazante Terry diría… – **Avísale al Duque que si en verdad quiere enmendarse conmigo, ¡no mueva uno solo de sus dedos hasta que yo esté a su lado! Pero eso sí te advierto, Eleanor, que si ésta es una tetra de los dos, les juro que…**

Terry no perdió más su tiempo para decirle de lo que sería capaz de hacerles si lo estaban engañando, porque la emoción de su corazón le ganó y optó por salir corriendo a toda prisa de ahí para ir a la estación de tren y adquirir su boleto… ese boleto que lo llevaría a ella… ¡a su Candy!

Sin embargo, ¿lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente? Ya que a Terry, antes de que los rayos del sol se anunciarán, Susana ya le estaba esperando.

Continuará

**Mi corazón y mis ojos se alegran mucho de leerte, querida amiga. Gracias por seguir haciéndote presente. You mean a lot to me.**

_Laura Grandchester, Irene, Liz Carter, Blanca, Amanecer Grandchester, Sayuri1707, Luisa, Dulce Lu, Celia, Viry Queen and Conny de G._


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **11 y 13 de Mayo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 8 - -**

Un ¡diablos! lleno de impotencia, Terry lanzó cuando la vio sentada en el último escalón que daba a la avenida.

Susana que rápidamente se puso de pie, se giró para desearle… – **Buenos días, Terry**… – siendo el saludo hosco de él…

**- Por todos los demonios, Susana ¡¿qué haces aquí?!**

**- Esperándote. Anoche me informé de cuando partirías y quiero acompañarte**. – La joven que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes groseros, aguardó por uno más.

Sin embargo Terry la miraba, e increíblemente sonreía de la terquedad de ella que se le diría… – **Nunca te das por vencida, ¿verdad?**

**- No, mientras se trate de ti.**

**- De mí, claro**… – él masculló; y cansado preguntaría… **– ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes al venir conmigo?**

**- Serte útil. Algo podría salir mal y…**

**- ¡Qué segura estás de ello!.**.. – el joven espetó irónico; más convencido… **– pero ya que parece que no tendré más opción…**

La actriz, no pudiendo contener su emoción, gritaría… – **¡¿Me llevarás contigo?!**

Terry calló por largos instantes; y ya después de maquinar, contestaría… – **Sí, pero eso si te advierto…** – Susana dijo sí… **– no quiero cuestionamientos ni… ¡es más!... no quiero que ni siquiera hables, ¿de acuerdo?**. – Y como ejemplo de lo buena entendedora que era, la rubia asintió positivamente con la cabeza. Luego al ver el camino que el joven actor tomó, ella se agachó para agarrar su ligera valija y le acompañó, demostrando Terry, a pesar de lo mucho que aquella le molestaba, su caballerosidad, así que le ayudó.

Más al llegar a la central de trenes…

- **¿Hacia dónde partiremos?.**.. – se le cuestionó; y él por supuesto le miró; y por la molestia percibida, ella rápidamente se respondería… **– ¡para comprar mi boleto!**

Sorpresivamente calmado, el joven actor le aseveraría… – **No te preocupes por ello y dirijámonos a aquel andén**… – lo señaló además de observar… **– El tren está a punto de partir.**

Acelerando sus pasos, los dos llegaron al convoy donde, al estar en su interior, se buscaron sus asientos que cómodamente se ocuparon notándose que Susana radiaba de felicidad al ir sentada a su lado; mientras que Terry, por su parte, internamente ideaba; así que cortésmente, conforme se levantaba de su lugar, pediría… **– No me tardo. Iré en busca del cobrador**.

Ella confiada y sonriente respondía… **– Está bien**… – y le vio marcharse.

Más al transcurrir los minutos y con el movimiento del transporte, la joven se alertó; entonces se puso de pie y caminó por los breves corredores en busca de él que tras las ventanillas le alcanzó a distinguir ¡abajo! sobre la plataforma y haciéndole con su mano un… ¡adiós!

Burlándose de la cara de sorpresa de la ilusa Susana, Terry nuevamente aceleró sus pasos para ésta vez sí abordar el tren correcto que le llevaría a Baltimore, Maryland, donde esperaría por su padre y compañía que, desde la noche anterior, habían zarpado rumbo a tierras norteamericanas.

Pero mientras tren y buque alcanzaban su mismo destino, muy cerca del Lago Michigan…

Debido a los gritos alarmantes de la Hermana María, los chicos Jimmy, John y Sam que habían estado haciendo sus correspondientes tareas, habían salido a ella que les ordenaba… – **¡Jimmy, por favor, ve rápido al rancho Cartwright por ayuda!**

**- ¡Sí!**… – y el rapazuelo corrió hacia el establo; y en lo que montaba a pelo el único caballo que tenían y algunos le veían partir velozmente, el resto de los chiquillos fueron a donde la religiosa para brindar su ayuda en levantar inútilmente a la Señorita Pony.

. . .

El automóvil que a temprana hora visitaba al hogar, tuvo que disminuir su velocidad al ver a un azotado animal por su jinete que cuando se le reconoció, se le llamaría… – **Jimmy, ¿qué pasa?**

El chico bruscamente detuvo al cuadrúpedo para informar… – **¡Annie, la señorita Pony…!**

**- ¡¿Qué sucede con ella?!**... – la morena se alarmó; y mayormente al oír…

**- ¡Necesita pronta ayuda! ¡Está muy mal y yace tirada en el césped!**

**- ¡Santo Cielo!**... – se expresó; y por lo tanto se ordenaría… **– ¡Vayamos allá, Taylor!**. – El chofer retomó la marcha haciendo lo mismo Jimmy hacia el rancho aquel.

Cuando se arribó al querido hogar, Annie, olvidándose de sus lecciones en modales, bajó rápidamente del vehículo para ir a aquel grupo que por la manera en que todos lloraban, consiguieron que el corazón de la joven recién llegada se achicara del miedo.

Taylor que había ido detrás de ella, la dejó para correr hacia la mujer que con gran esfuerzos había sido sentada y que con dificultad preguntaba… – **¿Por… qué?**

**- Precisamente para no inquietarla**… – le contestó la Hermana María.

**- Entonces… ¿es verdad?**

Annie que llegaba en ese momento, miró a la religiosa; y cómo deseó poder responder que ¡no! cuando Terry que ya estaba enterado y por lo mismo, emocionado, se olvidó de telegrafiar.

**- Lo sentimos mucho**… – fue la respuesta.

Sosteniéndose el pecho, la Señorita Pony, de doble dolor, exclamaría… – **¡Mi niña! ¡Dios Mío, ¿dónde está?!**

**- ¡Por favor, Madre, no hable más! Le resta fuerzas**… – sugirió Annie; y la Hermana María…

**- Sí; además si Candy no volvió con el Señor Andrew, muy pronto lo hará.**

**- No me mientan más.**

**- ¡Le aseguramos que no!**... – respondieron dos personas viendo como una tercera tomaba en brazos a la encargada que conforme era conducida al interior del hogar, Jimmy llegaba con dos vaqueros anunciando que otro había ido por el doctor del pueblo.

Pero en lo que éste llegaba, en altamar…

Sorprendido se había quedado de mirarla en aquel estado. Sabía que era ella por sus graciosas pecas y sus rizados cabellos, sin embargo su rostro y complexión estaban totalmente cambiados.

Cuando Richard hubo solicitado verla, le había hablado como lo aconsejado, pero ella en ningún momento le respondió; así que aprovechando su inconsciencia, la sacaron de aquella vivienda para trasladarla al barco donde ahora, en su camarote, un largo suspiro salió de su ser al sólo pensar en todas las penas por las que la joven pudo haber pasado. Entonces impulsado por la ternura que le causó, Richard se acercó para dejar sobre su fría frente un beso, consiguiendo con ello, que la chica finalmente abriera tremendos ojos.

Desconociendo y aterrada, Candy quiso moverse para alejarse de él, pero en el momento de intentarlo, un fuerte dolor se lo impidió y gritó.

Richard, para hacerla calmar, se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a decir… – **¡No te asustes. No te haré mal!.** – Candy a modo de contestación… ¡comenzó a llorar!

Y por la manera tan desgarradora de hacerlo, Richard se angustió y salió de la reservación para llamar a la mujer que había sido contratada para hacerse cargo de ella y que en ese momento llegaba con una charola en mano.

No obstante, el Señor Grandchester, después de verla ingresar, se quedó afuera para escuchar los amargos sollozos y gritos de Candy que parecía ser consolada con nada hasta que la enfermera, después de un breve tiempo transcurrido, salió para notificarle con pena… – **Tuve que aplicarle un fuerte sedante.**

**- No se preocupe. Supongo que fue lo correcto**.

La cuidadora asintió con la cabeza diciendo… **– Lo malo es que si así continúa…**

**- Mientras sea necesario para conservarla relajada, considero estamos haciendo bien; además cuando lo vea… tal vez**… – Richard hablaba pero sólo él entendía de qué. Así que la mujer…

**- Si a usted no se le ofrece algo, Duque de Grandchester…**

**- No, yo estoy bien. Sólo quédese a su lado, en lo que yo voy a conseguir un trago. ¡Me duele el corazón verla así!**

Compasiva, su acompañante observaría… – **Eso demuestra lo mucho que quiere a su sobrina, Señor.**

**- Sí, por supuesto. Mi sobrina, que también es prometida de mi hijo**… – Richard sonrió y doblemente, al imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Terry; sin embargo al recordar el lamentable estado de Candy, diría… **– Sólo espero que él, con paciencia y cariño te pueda ayudar y no sólo a olvidar, chiquilla.**

. . . . .

La emoción de encontrarse con ella, le habían mantenido despierto gran parte del viaje. Y por lo mismo, en una de las paradas que el tren hizo, Terry lo aprovechó para mandar finalmente un telegrama al Hogar de Pony donde la desgracia rondaba, situación que él totalmente ignoraba al igual que Los Andrew que nuevamente reunidos sólo que ahora en la oficina de la Mansión en Chicago, aguardaban a que Albert retomara su hablar. Cuando lo hizo… – **Revisando los asuntos que hay por tratar en Nueva York, es que Archie podrá ir allá "para su resolución".**

**- ¡¿De verdad, Tío?!**... – exclamó el joven Cornwell que se le confirmaría…

**- Sí. A la Tía Abuela le diremos que estás "muy interesado" en los negocios de la familia y yo le convenceré que aquella plaza es idónea para tu preparación.**

**- ¡Genial! ¿cuándo es que puedo partir?**

**- Si se lo planteo hoy mismo, tal vez… ¿mañana?**

De la emoción el elegante golpeó con su puño el hombro de su hermano que cuestionaría… – **¿Y por dónde empezaré yo?**

**- A ti, primero te emplearé como… "mensajero"; teniendo así la oportunidad de volver a visitar los mismos puntos donde anteriormente estuvimos.**

Stear giró levemente la cabeza para sonreírle a su hermano que le preguntaría… – **¿Llevarás a Paty como ella te lo sugirió?**

**- No lo aconsejo**… – respondió Albert… **– porque eso sería delatarnos.**

**- Pero, Tío, yo se lo prometí.**

**- Y yo no lo creo conveniente, porque tendrá que dejar a Marta y ella…**

**- ¡Está dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros!**

Ante eso, Albert cruzó miradas con George que dijo… – **Al ir dos personas juntas, únicamente retrasarían la búsqueda. En cambio yendo tú solo, tendrías más movilidad, tu tiempo tú lo marcarías, lo mismo para tus horas de dormir, de comer, de…**

**- ¡Prometo poner todo de mi parte para que no sea así!**… – una firme voz habló a espaldas de ellos que se giraron para mirar a una decidida Paty que diría… **– Así como ustedes, yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Candy y si de este modo, es mi manera de pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí, ¿por qué no unirme para ir por ella?**

Aunque todos le tomaron seriedad al asunto, Archie bromearía… – **Lo bueno que Annie está molesta conmigo y decidió irse mejor al Hogar… que si no, ¡yo también tendría que cargar con ella!**

**- Bueno, pues si no hay de otra**… – se había dicho con resignación; y se les ordenaría… – **Ahora, vayan a prepararlo todo para que a primera hora, cada uno por su lado… marche.**

Felices con la autorización, los tres jóvenes salieron; más al quedarse solo, George comentaría… – **Deseémosles mucha suerte.**

**- Sí, George; porque verdaderamente la necesitarán**.

Por el semblante angustiado que el rubio reflejó, el moreno observaría… – **Te duele no poder ir con ellos, ¿verdad?**

Albert no negó y le afirmaría… – **Por ella. Por Candy. Por mi pobre pequeña que sé que no está en buenas manos ¡y yo…!**… – velozmente se había levantado.

Frustrado el joven magnate estampó fuertemente su puño contra el escritorio, acto que a George hizo decir… – **No te mortifiques, William. Ten fe porque Candy aparecerá**.

Con gran temor se preguntaría… – **¿Y si no?**. – Con su confidente comentaría… **– Sólo tú sabes del lugar donde la vi salir cuando la montaron en aquel buque y hoy… no dejo de pensar que pueda estar nuevamente en un burdel de mala muerte.**

**- No lo pienses así**…. – no cesaron en animarle… **– Candy está bien. Lo único que me sorprendió es que me dijeras que no te contestó cuando preguntaste por ella.**

**- ¿No tienes ni la menor ideal del porqué?**

**- Albert ¿crees qué…?**

**- George**… – le tomó de los hombros; y mirándole firmemente... **– todas las noches pido porque no sea así. Porque ella no**… – se calló para dejar sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo; luego Albert cerró los ojos al imaginarse del horror de un posible ultrajo contra su protegida.

Más para pasarse el trago amargo, el joven magnate buscó el bar para servirse en una copa: una buena cantidad de licor, el cual se bebió rápidamente yendo George a su lado para impedirle volver a tomar en el modo que anteriormente lo había hecho.

Y como comprendía lo que aquél sentía, él mismo le sirvió, sólo que con moderación, indicándole también se dirigiera al más próximo sofá donde al ocuparlo, y después de haber ingerido tres copas, se relajaron para retomar sus actividades del día.

**- - 9 - -**

Al ser anunciada la última parada, Terry, que finalmente pudo descansar lo que fueron dos horas, se despabiló en su asiento. Luego tomó sus pertenencias y se encaminó en busca de la salida más próxima de ese tren.

Después y conforme el transporte reducía su velocidad, el impaciente joven fue a pararse exactamente en el estribo para, casi en seguida, saltar ágilmente a la plataforma y nuevamente conducirse a la salida de aquella central ferroviaria donde estando afuera, se aprovechó el carruaje que recién arribaba para solicitar de su servicio indicándosele al conductor la dirección que Eleanor Baker había entregado a su guapo retoño.

Creyendo se trataba de una emergencia, el chofer asió las riendas y arrió fuertemente a sus caballos, llevándose Terry, al estar en su interior, un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Masajeándose donde le dolía y sentándose debidamente, el actor por supuesto se quejó de la acelerada brusquedad, escuchándose después de un "¡Arre!"… – **¡Lo siento, joven!**

Éste, detrás de la ventanilla, le contestaría… – **Está bien, pero tenga más cuidado, por favor**… – luego se dedicó a observar las calles de la Ciudad de Baltimore. Sin embargo Terry presintió que se había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente, así que, se acercó al cochero para preguntarle…** – ¿Es este el camino hacia el puerto?**

**- No**…. – prontamente se le dijo.

Él comenzando a fruncir el ceño, quiso saber… – **¿Entonces?**

**- ¡Ésta es la vereda al Hospital Johns Hopkins.**

**- ¡¿Hospital ha dicho?!.**.. – Terry, alarmante, había espetado consiguiendo con ello que el hombre girara apenas su cabeza para decirle sí con ella, además de confirmarle…

**- Esa es la dirección que me dio**… – y la repitió… **– "Calle Wolfe Norte Número 600"**… – pero lo que se cuestionaría…

**- ¡¿Y qué diablos tiene qué hacer ahí mi padre?!**... – el conductor ¡obvio! no pudo darle respuesta sino hasta que, después de varias avenidas transitadas, a Terry se le anunciaba…

**- Hemos llegado.**

Plenamente desconcertado, el actor cubrió el pago y bajó, no dejando de admirar la impetuosa construcción del nosocomio que tenía enfrente. Pero para confirmar que sus padres no le habían gastado una buena broma, ayudado por la luz del faro que estaba a su lado, Terry releyó la nota donde llevaba escrita la dirección, misma que coincidía con la placa grabada en una de las dos columnas que figuraban en la entrada del edificio médico.

Confundido porque no sabía qué hacer, sobre la banqueta, el joven se sentó para pensar el siguiente paso a ejecutar, el cual dos minutos le bastó en resolver. Así que con la idea en mente, Terry se reincorporó y caminó buscando el local más próximo donde solicitó amablemente un teléfono para llamar precisamente a su madre que, a pesar de los palabras demando-arrogantes de su hijo, no pudo informarle nada, sino más bien, aconsejarle se hospedara en el hotel más cercano y ahí aguardara por su padre.

Sintiéndose molesto porque de nadie recibía indicaciones, el guapo inglés no tuvo de otra más que hacerlo tal cual.

Auxiliado por el encargado de ese establecimiento comercial, Terry se dirigió al hotel recomendado; allá rentó su habitación y aunque somnoliento, recibió los primeros rayos del sol, los mismos que Archie percibía, estando sentado en su reservado del convoy que le llevaría a Nueva York, donde, después de 25 horas de viaje, al ir en busca de Terry al teatro, el elegante se toparía por primera vez con Susana que, al escuchar al guardia de seguridad diciendo que solicitaban la presencia de su compañero de profesión, había salido para atenderlo personalmente e informarle… – **Terry no está en la ciudad. **

Habiendo tronando la boca por no haberlo encontrado, Cornwell quiso saber… – **¿Y podría decirme a dónde fue?**

Ella ignorante, le contestaría… – **A Chicago, en busca de...** – Antes de soltar el nombre, la rubia cuestionaría… **– ¿Quién es usted y para qué le quiere?**

**- Como tengo la menor idea qué tipo de relación sostiene usted con Grandchester, Señorita**… – el joven suspendió su habla para escuchar de la muy engreída…

**- Susana Marlowe, ¡novia de Terry!**... – y extendió su mano para que Archie, conforme la tomaba y besaba el blanco y terso dorso, repitiera…

**- ¡¿Novia ha dicho?!**... – el elegante había fruncido el ceño pero por dentro, su ser se alegró cuando la ilusa, retirando su mano, le afirmaba…

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces sí lo es, ¿sabrá decirme cuándo volverá?**

**- Lo siento, pero es que como mi novio es muy reservado y tuvo prisa al salir, no le dio tiempo de avisarme; o si me lo dijo, no le puse atención**… – la actriz fingió un olvidadizo gesto; pero como del todo no le creyeron, Archie pujó discretamente y expresaría…

**- Entiendo**. – Y para asegurarse, el castaño le pediría… **– ¿puede hacerme un favor? **

**- Por supuesto**… – acordó ella que vio cuando del costoso abrigo se sacó y se entregaba…

**- Esta es mi tarjeta**… – Susana la recibió; y conforme leía, oía… **– Dígale, por favor, que me es urgente hablar con él.**

**- ¿De qué?.**.. – obviamente la metiche quiso enterarse.

**- De**… – pero Cornwell reaccionó y dijo… **– Fuimos compañeros de colegio en Londres y estoy de paso en la ciudad, así que me gustaría verlo para recordar nuestros buenos tiempos cuando estuvimos allá.**

**- ¡Qué interesante!**... – la chica había exclamado; lo que aprovecharía para saber… **– ¿Y cómo era él en el colegio?**

**- Bueno**…

Debido al rostro titubeante de Archie, la perspicaz joven diría… – **¿Sabe? ¡Me gustaría tanto conocer de él por medio de sus amigos!**

**- Pero…**

**- ¡Por favor! Es que**… – ruborizándose, ella confesaría… **– ¡Estoy tan enamorada de Terry, que de verdad entre el teatro, las funciones y las giras, no nos da tiempo de compartir entre nosotros esos detalles que no sean de trabajo!**

Convenciéndose de que entre los dos actores sí había relación, fue que Archie, no sólo aceptó compartir más información sino una invitación de la cual además de abrir la boca para cenar, las palabras le saldrían de más, consiguiendo que los ojitos de Susana brillaran de la felicidad y ambición cuando se le confió de todo y principalmente de que Terry, ¡era nada menos que descendiente de poderosos y ricos nobles! Entonces la pequeña mentecita de la rubia ¡no trabajó más! ya que únicamente se dedicó a combinar su nombre y el título que recibiría cuando llegara a ser la esposa de su compañero de tablas que afortunadamente su padre, ya le tenía otro plan donde la insulsa Susana no tendría cabida ni participación.

Creyendo que había hecho lo correcto, además de beneficiarse, Archie se despidió de la joven actriz que ni tarda corrió a donde su madre para contarle lo recién enterado.

**- Entonces ¿ya no estás molesta con él porque te dejó plantada?**

Girando y bailarina contestaría… – **¡Por supuesto que no! Al contrario… ¡se lo perdono todo! **

Más alguien debía traerla a la realidad, así que su madre siguió cuestionando… – **Pero si dices que fue en busca de aquella joven ¿qué pasará si de verdad la encuentra?**

Porque estaba contenta, Susana fácilmente resolvería… – **Ya después encontraré la manera de deshacerme de ella. Pero de que me caso con Terry, Mamá, ¡me caso!**... – había corrido hacia su progenitora que se le confiaría… **– Y ese amigo suyo, me ayudará a conseguirlo porque**… – el rostro de la rubia ojo-azul cambió al compartir… **– él no lo notó pero yo claramente pude ver en sus ojos que está ¡muy interesado en la Candy esa!**

**- Pues espero que todo te salga bien, hija. Mereces ser feliz.**

**- ¡Y ya verás que lo seré! Además, mañana le contaré a Robert y sé que él me aconsejará mejor en qué hacer. Por el momento podría ser, ¡mandarlo llamar con urgencia o que acelere las audiciones para Romeo y Julieta! ¡Eso! Terry daría todo por tener ese papel y yo así… lo tendré a él.**

Todo esto, la joven rubia lo había dicho para ella misma, conforme caminaba en dirección a su habitación, viéndola alejarse su madre que angustiada imploraba ante la mostrada emoción exagerada de su hija con respecto al joven actor que finalmente, en Baltimore, confrontaría su realidad.

. . .

Muriéndose de impaciencia, Terry seguía aguardando. Y es que durante el día anterior había regresado y pasado todo el tiempo afuera del hospital, aumentándole así la incertidumbre hasta que fastidiado, se animó a preguntar a un transeúnte acerca de la distancia de ahí al puerto. Sin embargo y debido a que el viaje era mayor a un par de horas, pateando infantilmente, el guapo rebelde no tuvo más opción que quedarse en su lugar.

Pero justo cuando la suela de su pulcro zapato daba contra el suelo de concreto el golpecito diez mil ochocientos cuatro… una ambulancia llegó; y por la urgencia con que los paramédicos atendían al enfermo, Terry se alertó y más del carruaje que se estacionó detrás y del cual, otro importante personaje descendió.

Al reconocerlo, de un rápido movimiento, el actor se puso de pie, empero al distinguir en breve una cabellera rubia que era velozmente conducida en camilla hacia el interior del hospital, su corazón se le paralizó al igual que todo su bello ser.

Richard que desde la acera de enfrente veía a su hijo, aguardó por él; más al notar que el joven no se movía, comprendió el momento de conmoción y emprendió sus pasos hacia aquel pasmado joven que, después de incesantes llamados que le sonaban bastante lejanos, le tomaron del brazo y le preguntaron… – **¡Terry, hijo, ¿estás bien?!**

La leve sacudida que su padre le dio, le hicieron reaccionar y miedosamente se quiso corroboración… – **¡Es ella, ¿verdad?!**

Pasando saliva que no se sentía porque la boca se tenía seca, el Duque le respondería… – **Sí**. – Y la positiva contestación fue suficiente para que Terry, sin mirar a su padre ni fijarse al cruzar la calle, corriera detrás de ella que de emergencia era ya ingresada a la sala de quirófano, impidiéndole a él así el paso: dos enfermeras que le sujetaban.

Con apropiada arrogancia Terry se zafó de ese amarre; luego al ver finalmente a su padre, de éste quiso saber… – **¡¿Qué le sucede a Candy?! ¡¿de dónde la conoces y dónde la encontraste?! ¡¿por qué no me avisaste antes de su paradero?! ¡¿qué pasó?!**

Viéndole muchos la manera en que lo tenían asido de las solapas, Richard, condescendiente, aseveraría… – **Es un tanto difícil para ser explicado aquí y en este momento.**

**- ¡Me importa un reverendo rayo! ¡Necesito saber qué sucede con ella!**

Debido a que Terry no medía su altisonante voz, otra enfermera se les acercó para orientarles en voz baja… – **Al final de este pasillo, se da al jardín. Ahí podrán discutir todo lo que quieran**. – Indicándoles la dirección, la servidora aguardó a que padre e hijo salieran, recibiendo como "gracias" la mirada furibunda del actor que nuevamente volvía a acatar una orden siendo seguido de su padre que, al estar sobre el área verde, no se le dejó respirar porque se pidieron ¡exigentemente respuestas!

No sabiendo por donde comenzar, Richard primero buscó una banca e ilusamente pidió a su energúmeno primogénito, se sentara a su lado.

Terry que sentía la necesidad de querer sacarle a su padre las palabras de donde fueran, rechazó la invitación al negar con la cabeza, más con su mano le urgió para que ya hablara.

**- Es difícil de explicar.**

**- ¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho!**... – se le gritó.

Un paciente noble le aconsejaría… – **Deberías mejor calmarte.**

**- ¡Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana! Ahora habla… ¡¿dónde la encontraste?!**

A Richard le pareció una sencilla respuesta así que la dio… – **En Italia**.

Lo complicado fue cuando cuestionaron…. – **¡¿Y qué demonios hacia Candy en Italia?!**

**- Hijo**… – el británico mayor hizo una pausa para sacar su pañuelo y pegarlo a su frente que ya sudaba y no sólo por confesar la penalidad de la joven sino de la mirada endemoniada de su hijo que nuevamente urgiría…

**- ¡Rayos, padre, ya habla de una buena vez!**. – Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza para perder sus dedos entre su castaña cabellera y enterrar con desesperación y castigadoramente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

Al notar el sufrimiento de su hijo, Richard aconsejaría… – **Necesitará mucho de ti.**

Terry, ante la petición, se tensó, lo miró y preguntaría… – **¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Porque**… – el Duque abandonó su asiento para ir a su hijo que se dejó se posara una mano sobre su hombro y finalmente escuchara… **– Fue empleada para un burdel.**

**- ¡¿Qué sandez has dicho?!.** – Con la bomba lanzada, las piernas de Terry flaquearon pero no cesó en saber… **– ¡¿quién?! ¡¿por qué?!**. – Más al horror de imaginarse una desgracia, preguntaría… **– ¡¿le hicieron daño?!**

Richard no pudo contestar a eso, sólo compartiría… – **Al abandonar el colegio, anduvo sola y confiada en Londres donde la atraparon y encerraron; después de un tiempo de trabajo la contrabandearon a Italia y de ahí, gracias a investigadores privados, la rescatamos. Yo la conocí en el San Pablo, aquel día que decidiste marcharte para venir a América, de ahí el que ella, decidió a renunciar a los Andrew y seguir sola en busca de su destino que ha sido cruel.**

**- ¡No! ¡No es verdad lo que dices, Duque!**... – Terry, atemorizado, había retrocedido trastabillante, unos pasos.

Su padre que le siguió, le diría… – **Hijo, yo que más quisiera haber cambiado la historia que te he contado, sin embargo, sólo ella podrá decirte de los verdaderos infiernos que vivió. Y por ello el…**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Candy está muy lastimada. Yo sólo he podido verla gracias a que viajó bajo los efectos de los sedantes. Además**… – Terry aguardó; y en breve se le terminó de informar… **– viene herida de bala por eso la rápida intervención, pero lo peor es que podría tener consecuencias.**

**- ¡Dios!.** – Un conocido sentimiento del joven se apoderaría… **– ¡Entonces todo esto ha sido por mi culpa!**

**- ¡No, Terry!**

**- ¡Sí! ¡porque de no haberla dejado sola, ahora estaría sana y con bien!**

**- No, hijo. Ella dejó unas letras a la Hermana Grey explicando la razón del porqué lo hacía.**

**- ¡De todos modos! ¡Yo debí haberme quedado con ella!**... – se reprocharía… **– ¡Tú debiste haberme ayudado cuando te lo pedí!**

**- Lo sé; y por ello fue que decidí ir en su búsqueda, para brindarle ayuda y para que ahora lo hagas tú. Sé que será un trabajo duro, pero si la quieres como ella una vez me mostró su cariño hacia ti, los dos saldrán triunfantes de esta difícil batalla.**

**- No lo sé**.

Y porque se hesitó, Richard fue tajante al aseverar…** – Bueno, entonces llamaré a Los Andrew y a ellos, la entregaré.**

**- ¡No! ¡Tú no harás eso!**

**- Tú sabes que puedo y si vine a ti, es únicamente por tu respuesta.**

Una que rápidamente se daría… – **¡Déjala a mi lado por un tiempo!**

Y aunque por dinero y comodidades no escatimarían, el duque le recordaría… – **¿Y tu trabajo?**

Terry no vaciló mucho en resolver... – **Ese podrá esperar**. – Sabiendo de antemano el ilusionado próximo estreno, con pesar finalizaría… **– porque Romeo con su Julieta así, no sería igual.**

Richard, al percibir la tristeza que embargó a Terry, se le acercó y aún con miedo a su rechazo, le abrazó, mirándole el actor y pareciéndole un acto muy extraño proveniente de ese hombre; más al sentir el calor paternal, el hijo sin chistar, correspondió a la muestra de arrepentimiento y agradeció sinceramente por la intervención en el rescate de Candy que adentro, en la sala de operaciones, peleaba con uñas y dientes contra los hombres de blanco que únicamente estaban dispuestos a atenderle para salvarle.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **19 y 25 de Mayo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 10 - -**

Al ver que los doctores fracasaban en su misión, las enfermeras, haciéndoles a un lado, entraron en acción; no obstante, ellas también y con gran dificultad, habían logrado anestesiar a la paciente que conforme caía en el sueño de la inconsciencia, iba repitiendo lastimeramente… – **¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ¡Prometo que me portaré bien! ¡Me comeré todo! ¡Trabajaré mucho, pero no me encierren aquí! ¡No, que no me toque! ¡No dejen que me toque!**

Los médicos y demás personal que todo lo escuchaban, desconcertados, se miraron unos con otros. Sin embargo, cuando presintieron que la joven estuvo totalmente dormida, pusieron manos a la obra para operarla.

Y mientras aquellos se concentraban en hacer un buen trabajo, sobre la puerta que conectaba al jardín, otra enfermera buscaba a los Grandchester para informarles que… – **El Director desea hablarles**… – en cuanto les hubo divisado y habiendo ido hacia ellos.

Padre e hijo que se habían mantenido totalmente en silencio, agradecieron el aviso y se dispusieron a seguir a la guía que les condujo hasta la oficina principal donde, al estar a solas y después de ofrecérseles asiento, se les informaría… – **Su sobrina está siendo ya atendida.**

**- Gracias**… – alguien apreció.

**- Sin embargo, para hacer nuestro reporte tanto interno como… policial**… – aquí el menor de los Grandchester irguió su espalda y frunció el ceño más permitiendo terminar… **– será necesario saber con detalle lo que le sucedió.**

**- Entiendo perfectamente, Doctor Halsted**… – contestó un tranquilo noble que de su chaqueta, sacó un sobre; y al extenderlo, explicaría… **– En este documento encontrará minuciosamente descrito, por otro profesional, todo lo que aconteció, esperando también que al darse por enterado, contribuya con nosotros con su total discreción.**

Percibiendo además el cheque y corroborando la fuerte cantidad de dinero impresa en ello, el médico, con especialidad en cirugía, no respondió palabra hasta después de haber leído la reseña de los hechos…

**- Ahora comprendo las reacciones de la señorita, Señor Grandchester. **

**- ¡¿De qué reacciones habla?!**... – Terry había cuestionado.

**- Un severo altere en sus nervios que fue difícil controlarlos, pero al final, se tuvo éxito, el mismo que les garantizo se obtendrá con la operación. Aunque lamentablemente no pueda augurarles un buen resultado, debido al trauma provocado, ya que un ultraje, deja más que cicatrices en el alma.**

**- Entonces**… – se puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven actor que al escuchar "ultraje", había agachado la cabeza, cerrado los ojos y los puños fuertemente; empero de nuevo, siguió prestando atención cuando su padre cuestionaba… **– ¿aún así llevará el caso a la policía?**

Sinceramente se contestaría… – **Si así lo hiciere, éstos no podrán hacer mucho; primero porque lo sucedido**… – el doctor palmeó los documentos que yacían sobre el escritorio… **– no aconteció dentro del país, además una persecución investigativa en el extranjero y con sus guerras, francamente… "lo sellarán como: inútil"**…. – los miró uno a uno para continuar aconsejándoles… **– En este especial caso, dependerá todo de ustedes, ¡su familia! para sacarla adelante**. – Y como el monto visto fue demasiado llamativo, se anexaría… **– Y nuestra institución se pone a sus órdenes para ayudarles con terapias de rehabilitación y por supuesto psicológicas que serán las más recomendadas.**

Finalizada la línea, al ver ponerse de pie a uno de los tres hombres ahí congregados, los otros dos le imitaron. Pero en lo que Richard extendía su mano para agradecerlo todo, Terry sin decir una sola palabra, se giraba para ir en busca de la puerta de salida, tanto de esa oficina como la del nosocomio de arquitectura Reina Ana.

Cabizbajo y taciturno, el guapo rebelde comenzó a andar la avenida de aquella ciudad visitada para pensar, ¡pensar mucho en su presente y absolutamente nada de su futuro!

Pero en lo que él, melancólicamente divagaba, en el Hogar de Candy, las buenas nuevas, finalmente llegaban; ya que el señor Marsh, enterado también de lo sucedido con la señorita Pony, al recibir el telegrama enviado por Terry, a la hermana María se corrió para hacerle privadamente la entrega de la poco alentadora noticia que se bastó lo suficiente para animarles a todos de la tristeza que a aquel maternal lugar embargaba.

No obstante, como visitas ahí se encontraban, se aguardó a que aquellos partieran para compartirla, porque según las letras leídas y mandadas del actor, se decía…

"Sé de Candy.

Viajo para cerciorarme.

Buenas noticias se las hago llegar"

Pero como eran para nada buenas, Terry que había detenido sus pasos justo enfrente de una central de telégrafos, titubeaba en entrar porque…

Un tremendo miedo no negó que sintió ante la situación y Los Andrew, después de un rato que no habló, fue lo primero que pronunció su boca; no obstante, al cerrar los ojos y revivir cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos en el colegio y mayormente al recordar la siempre y alegre sonrisa de Candy, ésta le alentó para desechar lo fugazmente pensado y devolver sus pasos para ir rápidamente a donde estaba ella, que después de dos horas, ya se encontraba, aunque todavía inconsciente, en la cama de su habitación, la cual, se hallaba aromáticamente adornada de rosas ordenadas por el Duque, que por instantes, había reprendido la actitud ¿cobarde? de su hijo.

Sin embargo, al haberse puesto los zapatos de él, imaginándose con ello: joven, con grandes sueños truncados, un amor añorado y que ahora estaba lastimado, pero lo primordial, la época prejuiciosa en la que vivían y que debían confrontar, Richard lo comprendió dándose cuenta también de ¡cuán importante papel un padre juega en la vida de un hijo! Así que a éste, que también era especial en su vida porque había sido procreado con la mujer que por un tiempo adoró, a Terry, otra vez se le prometió apoyarle en todo. Entonces para retomar la tarea empezada, el noble británico se despidió momentáneamente de la todavía dormida Candy y a la enfermera que en ese preciso segundo entraba, se la encargó para salir y arreglar ¡lo que se tuviere prontamente que arreglar!

Más en su trayecto de salida, se topó con Terry, que después de disculparse por su inexplicable desaparición, se le dijo… – **No te preocupes. Yo también lo entendí todo. Y porque has vuelto, es por ello que tienes mi promesa que no descansaré hasta verte muy feliz con ella.**

Empero en otro punto terrenal, alguien pedía lo contrario… y como si se tratara de un diálogo a declamar, Susana lo iba repitiendo como verde loro, conforme se acercaba a la oficina del director teatral… – **Yo me casaré con Terry porque entre Robert que lo necesita y Archivald que sé lo quiere lejos para así poder conquistar a Candy, me ayudarán**. – Con aire triunfante sonaría… **– Sí, será fácil hacerlo, ya que con ellos dos, puedo planear un accidente que me beneficiará, sólo necesito que Hathaway me facilite la dirección exacta en donde Terry pueda estar.**

Más gigante chasco la joven se llevó, cuando al exponer lo pensando, de Robert Hathaway, ocupando su silla detrás del escritorio, escucharía… – **Lo siento, Susana. Pero no cuentes conmigo.**

Una desconcertada rubia preguntaría… – **¿Y puedo saber por qué?**

En una pieza se quedaría al aseverársele… – **Porque Terry no me interesa más. Además… **

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – se había urgido golpeando con sus puños la mesa.

**- Ha renunciado a la actuación.** – Y por si no lo entendió, se le afirmaría… **– No volverá a los teatros.**

**- Pero usted había dicho…**

**- Lo que te dije, fue únicamente para hacer tiempo, el cual, ya se cumplió y…**

Ella retrocediendo sus pasos y temblando, le hubo interrumpido… – **¡¿Entonces, sencillamente me usó?!**

Sin consideración, se le revelaría… – **No; bueno, podría decirse que sí porque… mi persona sabía sido solicitada para hacer retener a Terry hasta que su padre le llamara. Y como éste ya lo hizo, ahora está con él.**

**- Pero… no puede ser**…. – la contrariada chica expuso lo siempre percibido… **– ¡Para Terry, el teatro era su vida! ¡No puede dejarlo así como así! Además para usted representa ¡una fuerte fuente de ingresos!**. – De pronto, ese rectangular espacio se iluminó al interrogarse… **– ¡¿Ha ido a Candy?! ¡¿Candy está con él?!**

**- Es todo lo que puedo decirte**… – despectivo el actor había dicho; y le dictaría… **– Ahora ve a tu camerino porque ya se acerca la hora de la función. **

Contagiada de rebeldía, la rubia actriz respondería… – **¡No! No me iré hasta que usted me conteste... ¡¿Terry y Candy están juntos?!**

Cruzándose de brazos y echando su espalda hacia atrás, se le contestaría… – **Sinceramente… no lo sé.**

Por los siguientes segundos, ninguno de los dos actores se movió; pero al siguiente, Susana, furiosa, se dirigió a la puerta ¿para ir a su camerino? ¡No! sino para ir en busca de Archie que se le localizó, gracias a que éste facilitó el teléfono de la mansión de los Andrew en Nueva York. Así que con demandante urgencia hicieron salir de casa al joven Cornwell citándosele en el restaurante ubicado a dos cuadras de distancia del teatro.

Ya sentados y ordenadas dos bebidas refrescantes, al joven elegante se le informó todo lo anteriormente planteado, sacando él, tranquilamente, su primera conclusión… – **Bueno, Susana; ya te había dicho que Grandchester dejó el colegio sin el permiso de su padre; así que es normal que el Duque haya venido hasta aquí por él.**

**- ¡Lo sé! pero también me contaste que era muy rebelde. Entonces ¡¿cómo pudo haberlo obligado?!**

**- ¡Sencillo!**... – Archie no perdió su porte… **– porque Terruce todavía es menor de edad. Así que su padre tiene todo el derecho sobre él.**

**- Puede ser, sin embargo… no lo creo. Yo pienso que Candy tiene mucho que ver en esto; porque Terry le ponía ¡toda su pasión a la actuación! Y si su más grande anhelo era convertirse en un actor reconocido, ¡¿por qué renunciar cuando muy pronto podría conseguirlo?!**

Con eso, Cornwell se alertó y para sí pensaría… – **Eso es cierto**. – Más para demostrarle serenidad y alianza… **– Bueno, pues si el Duque está en América, sólo hay que ubicarle y así saldremos de dudas**. – Pero ante la posibilidad de… **– Susana, debo retirarme**… – y excusando trabajo… **– mañana tengo una cita muy importante. Pero si sabes algo, por favor, llámame.**

**- Lo mismo te pido yo.**

**- ¡Claro!**. – Olvidándose de formalismos estudiados, Archie salió a toda prisa de ahí. Más conforme iba en busca de su automóvil, recordaría… – **El Duque mostró interés al otro día que supo que Candy había dejado el colegio, ¿qué tal si…**

_- No, no lo pienso así. El Señor Grandchester es un hombre sumamente ocupado, ¿cómo iba a invertir su tiempo buscando a Candy cuando, según a lo dicho por ustedes, apenas cruzó palabras con ella?_... – esto ya lo deducía Albert que, al llegar a casa, Archie había pedido rápidamente comunicación con él.

**- Es verdad; sin embargo... Tío, no estaría de más que investigáramos dónde está para salir de dudas.**

_- Está bien_. – Y un raro gesto de pesimismo en aquel rubio apareció al recalcar… **– **_pero de antemano, dudo que él sepa algo con respecto a Candy. Ahora, ¿tienes pista de dónde comenzar?_

**- Ninguna**…. – Cornwell buscó asiento en el sofá más próximo… **– En el teatro sólo saben que fue a su encuentro, pero en Nueva York no está.**

Archie, tras la bocina escuchó el suspiro de Albert que concluiría… _– Bien; entonces buscaremos por otro lado._ – Y como todavía había pendientes por atender, se dijo… **– **_Cuídate, Archie. Y sigue informando si sabes algo._

**- ¡Por supuesto, Albert!**... – empero al cortar comunicación, una llamada entró. Torciendo los ojos al reconocer su voz, Archie amablemente contestaría… – **No, Susana. Todavía no sé nada.**

Y porque la insistente joven dijo... – **Recuerda: estamos juntos en esto y a donde vayas, tendrás que llevarme**… – a Archie le pesaría cargar con ella y pagaría con ello el haberse burlado de su hermano que a lado de Paty ya habían emprendido su propio camino en busca de Candy que dónde y cómo estaba… llevaban largo rato observándola.

Detrás de la puerta, Terry había aguardado a que las enfermeras que estaban con ella, la dejaran a solas. Cuando finalmente así sucedió, verdaderamente, y no como decía estarlo al principio, el joven se armó de valor y aprovechó que las jóvenes practicantes le dejaban libre el acceso a la habitación.

Con los ojos pegados al suelo y sintiendo los recios latidos de su corazón queriéndose salir por la boca, él, dando la espalda, cerró la puerta. Luego levantó la mirada para toparse con la madera de color marrón. Pero después de arrojar un profundo suspiro, se giró haciéndolo lentamente.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo de frente a la convaleciente, su mirada neciamente seguía clavada al piso; y por ese hecho, Terry se dedicó mentalmente un insulto conjugándolo con el adjetivo de… – **¡Cobarde!**... – pero ante eso, él tenía una justificación, ya que no visitaba a cualquier enfermo, sino a la que estaba ahí, acostada, herida, dañada y que era nada menos que su extrañada, soñada y sí, amada Candy, a la que día con día, desde aquel desafortunado evento que los separó, le había y seguía dedicando sus pensamientos y sus más melancólicos desvelos.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ahí justo la encontró, a la que se había convertido en su compañera inseparable: la armónica que precisamente Candy le obsequió, y la cual por instantes se acarició.

Instado a tocarla para ella, Terry finalmente alzó la mirada para toparse que… ¡la cama de Candy estaba rodeada de cortinas que la escondían!

Desilusionado y a la vez animado por eso, el joven caminó hacia ella para detenerse a mitad del costado derecho, donde una abertura se percibía.

Temerosamente impulsado, el actor subió su mano para hacer la prenda colgante recorrer y así mirarla.

Cuando lo fue haciendo pausadamente, fue distinguiendo las sábanas blancas que protegían un cuerpo. Más al divisar una mano, nuevamente se cerró fuertemente los ojos y se resopló doliente al verla llena de rasguños y los dedos con cortes pequeños y grandes y sus uñas muy maltrechas.

Conmovido, estiró su mano para acariciar la que yacía lastimada. Luego fue siendo sostenida, para que el final, se inclinara un tanto para ser besada y colocada sobre su mejilla. Así se estuvo un poco de tiempo, porque al pronunciar… – **Candy, Señorita Pecas, ¡no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!**... – el ser de Terry se quedó perplejo cuando, la mano aquella… ¡fue retirada rápidamente!

Frente a eso, el joven finalmente posó su mirada en la dueña que se observó más delgada, más pálida, más cambiada y muy ojerosa de lo normal, pero lo que más le espantó fue que al tener ella los ojos cerrados, éstos, aún así, desprendían gruesas lágrimas que al querer ser enjugadas, se dijo cariñosamente… – **No tienes porqué preocuparte. A partir de ahora, todo estará bien**. – Pero Terry, que debía ser fuerte ¡qué tenía que ser fuerte para ella! le dolió el corazón cuando Candy, cubierta en su inconsciencia, hizo girar la cara al lado opuesto donde estaba él.

Entendiéndolo y no, Terry alejó su mano de aquel rostro que acarició por breves instantes; y por los débiles gimoteos que comenzó a oír, retrocedió un paso y cerró la cortina; empero él, ahí se quedó, junto a ella, y también lloró sólo que interiormente al prometerle quedarse y para siempre a su lado.

**- - 11 - -**

El delicioso aroma que desprendía de la taza con café que le pusieron enfrente, hizo que Terry… quien yacía sentado afuera de la habitación cubriendo con sus manos su rostro… se frotara primero la cara y después se tallara los ojos para enfocarlos en su padre que le decía… – **Te caerá bien.** – Aceptando lo ofrecido, el joven apreció el amable gesto de su progenitor que le cuestionaría… – **¿Cómo sigue?**

Su acento británico sonaría entristecido al responder… – **El personal médico se ha sorprendido de lo rápido que volvió de la anestesia, pero**… – Terry miró a su padre quien más de una vez vivió algo parecido… **– tuve que salirme rápidamente porque se puso muy alterada al verme.**

Richard, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, le animaría… – **¡Dale tiempo!**

**- Claro**.

El sereno rebelde vio cuando el Duque se sentaba a su lado para, pasados unos instantes, preguntarle… – **¿Qué has pensado?**

Tamborileando sus dedos en la blanca porcelana, se contestaría… – **¿Con respecto a qué?**

**- ¿Regresarás a Nueva York?**

**- No por ahora.**

**- ¿Entonces qué harás?**

**- Como no tengo mucho dinero para alquilar una vivienda, seguiré hospedado en el hotel para poder así estar siempre al pendiente de Candy.**

**- Me parece bien el que te preocupes de este modo**… – Richard lo había aseverado porque un rostro lo hubo reflejado… **– Pero no será necesario que te quedes en el hotel. Hay una villa disponible para que sea ocupada por los dos.**

**- ¿Y no serían ya muchas molestias las que te ocasiono?**

El Duque que dejó pasar el tono sarcástico que su primogénito usó, le afirmaría… – **¡Por supuesto que no! Además, necesitaremos un lugar dónde llevarla a ella.**

**- Y justamente ¿cuándo podrá ser eso posible?**

**- Informémonos con el médico**… – que justamente hacía su llegada.

Y que después de revisar a la intranquila paciente y pedirle a los dos le acompañaran a su oficina, les comentaría… – **El único serio problema con la señorita es que está alteradamente nerviosa; pero tampoco podemos suministrarla más de lo debido para hacerla relajar. **

**- Entonces ¿qué nos aconseja hacer?**

**- Solamente esperar, mi joven caballero. Veamos como reacciona los siguientes días, y si notamos alguna mejoría, podrán llevársela a casa.**

. . .

A pesar de la aliciente noticia, Terry, que no había podido verla más, se despidió de su padre y buscó el estar a solas, pero a la vez, muy cerca de ella. Así que el lugar idóneo, fue el jardín del hospital donde, después de caminar sobre su húmedo césped, se encontró un árbol no muy frondoso.

Apoyando la espalda sobre su delgado tronco, el joven, para protegerse de lo fresco de la noche, se cruzó de pies y brazos; luego acompañado por el sonido provocado de un conjunto de grillos, melancólicamente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de una específica e iluminada habitación que a través de sus cortinas se percibía la silueta de una activa enfermera.

Cuando notó que se dejaba solitaria a la paciente, Terry dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro y deseó correr hacia aquella convaleciente para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, los dos momentos experimentados con Candy, le hicieron desistir; más al recordar lo vivido, impotente, el actor se llevó las manos al rostro y de nuevo lo frotó con desesperación. Pero al meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se halló su más atesorado regalo; y sabiendo que molestaría a muchos, impulsado por la creciente necesidad que se iba apoderando de él, la sacó para hacer tocar… su acostumbrada melodía: esa que le recordaba a ella y los más maravillosos tiempos que a su lado pasó.

Por su parte, la pecosa… que estaba despierta y mantenía fija su mirada en el blanco techo… al llegar a sus oídos las notas musicales especialmente dedicadas, se enderezó y lo llamaría… – **¡Terry!**. – Pero también ella, al recordar su infierno, regresó bruscamente a la cama y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, diciendo entre sollozos, su lamento por ocasionarle pena. Una pena que ella misma no sabía cómo superar, ya que noches y días enteros había pedido ser devuelta a su hogar. Y ahora que estaba en buenas manos, no sabía qué siguiente paso dar, porque se sentía sucia, ¡indigna para él y para todos! Además en la condición física en que se encontraba, ¡no le parecía justo que ahora la quisieran por lástima!

Sintiéndose indeseable, a Candy le cruzó la idea de huir; así que creyéndolo fácil, intentó ponerse de pie. Pero precisamente el pie que tenía recién operado, se lo impidió y la hizo volver rápidamente al colchón donde, otra vez lloró, sólo que de mayor dolor, uno que a lo tanto padecido, aprendió a controlarlo para no llamar la atención de las enfermeras que la vigilaban todo el tiempo.

Así que escuchando la melodía que Terry prolongó por más de dos horas, Candy finalmente pudo conciliar el dormir y soñar que corría ¡feliz y sonriente! por la segunda colina de Pony y seguida por él, después de haber cabalgado y paseado juntos. De repente, Terry ya no era Terry, sino aquel hombre que conoció en Italia y que había muerto cuando le rescató y que pesadamente había caído encima de ella y le hacía ahogar.

Desgarradoramente, un grito fuerte se escuchó. Y las enfermeras y el mismo actor corrieron hacia el punto original: la habitación de la rubia que empapada en sudor, no cesaba de pedir… – **¡Ayuda, por favor!**... – y pataleaba y braceaba como si estuviera dentro del agua.

Cuando el rebelde llegó al cuarto, éste ya estaba repleto de personal médico. Y por la manera en que la sujetaban para poder aplicarle los calmantes, Terry furioso, gritaría… – **¡No la lastimen así!**

A una enfermera rudamente alcanzó a hacer a un lado viendo como Candy se removía sobre la cama y le pedía justamente a él… – **¡Ayúdame!...** – además de que la joven le miraba y le estiraba la mano… **– ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡No permitas que me toquen!**

**- ¡No lo haré, te lo prometo!**... – Terry alcanzó a sostenerla, pero Candy ya estaba siendo dominada por el tranquilizante y rápidamente fue cayendo en lo profundo de la inconsciencia. La felicidad que sentía, porque al fin le había reconocido, el joven la guardó en su interior, porque en su exterior, su rostro estaba sumamente molesto y así sonaría al decir… – **¡Si ya han terminado con su trabajo, quisiera quedarme a solas con ella!**

De forma silenciosa, el médico que estaba a cargo, solicitó a sus colaboradores se retiraran. Y por el hecho de que él se quedaba… – **Si algo se llegara a ofrecer, por favor, no dude en llamarnos**… – y debido a que no hubo una gentil contestación, el galeno también emprendió retirada, cerciorándose groseramente Terry de cerrar la puerta.

A su regreso hacia ella, él tomó una silla y la llevó consigo para dejarla cerca de la cama, y desde ahí poder vigilar su sueño.

No obstante y por momentos, Candy, balbuceante lo llamaba. Entonces él, a su primer llamado, lo atendió veloz y sostuvo la mano de la joven que conforme la acariciaba, le decía… – **Aquí estoy, Pecosa. No te angusties más y trata de dormir, por favor, Candy**. – El actor, cuidadosamente se llevó aquel frío dorso a sus labios y lo llenó de más de un cálido beso.

Cuando la sintió profundamente dormida, Terry salió de la habitación para despabilarse un poco y estirar otro más las piernas, llegando pausada y silenciosamente al pasillo que conducía a una pequeña recepción y donde se divisaba a dos enfermeras que platicadoras, emprendían camino hacia el lado opuesto.

Siguiéndolas, Terry arribó a mitad del corredor; y detuvo su andar, al distinguir sobre el mostrador, dos libros muy conocidos: uno del famoso Shakespeare y otro de Sigmund Freud.

Por los siguientes instantes, el rebelde perdió su mirada en ellos y al decidirse, no titubeó en tomar el que más le interesaba, confiándole más tarde a la chica que dormía… – **¿Sabías, Pecosa, que este amigo Freud es amante de la literatura y no es la excepción su preferencia por Shakespeare? Pero como a él me lo sé de memoria, veamos de qué modo este prolífero neurólogo puede, empezando conmigo, ayudarnos.**

Ocupando su lugar, Terry abrió el libro y comenzó a leer su contenido compartiendo citaciones importantes y no parando de hacerlo hasta ya de mañana cuando, médico y enfermera de turno hicieron su entrada para la siempre y acostumbrada revisión.

Habiéndosele solicitado unos momentos a solas con la paciente, el joven actor, de nuevo abandonó el cuarto y lo aprovechó para anunciar en recepción su partida e ir al hotel para asearse y estar presentable al regresar con ella, presintiendo Terry, que sería un día exitoso.

¿Y en efecto lo sería porque…? A Candy, después de haber sido revisada, se le vio otro aspecto e inclusive se le notó otra actitud.

Preocupado por ese abrupto cambio, el doctor que la atendió, reunió a sus colegas para hablar al respecto, encontrando uno de ellos, el diagnóstico que más adelante se aclararía, porque Terry, al verla sentada sobre la cama y mirando hacia la ventana, le sorprendió y mayormente al instante de preguntársele… – **¿Quién es Candy?**

Él, que de momento se quedó mudo, después de asimilarlo, la describiría… – **Es una maravillosa y dulce persona que…**

Terry enmudeció para aclararse la garganta; pero dentro de ese lapso, ella que nunca le dio la cara, completaría… – **¿Estás enamorado de ella?**

Sin hesitación se contestaría… – **¡Sí, mucho!**

**- ¿Y ella lo está de ti?**

**- Eso… no lo sé. Tendría que preguntárselo.**

**- ¿Y dónde está que no lo haces?**

**- Bueno, ella...**

**- Es hora de su baño, Señorita Grandchester**.

Dando gracias por la interrupción, Terry salió para ir apresuradamente en busca del doctor que al dar con él, le invitó a sentarse para asegurarle… – **No es un caso de pérdida de memoria el que se nos presentó esta mañana, sino más bien… el de esconderse tras sí misma y fingir lo que no es.**

**- No entiendo.**

**- ¿Su prometida, Joven Grandchester?.** – Como respuesta se dijo ¡sí! con la cabeza y se escucharía… **– ha encontrado su propia manera de escapar de su cruda realidad. **

**- ¿Es malo eso?**

**- Sí y no. No, porque ha preferido olvidar lo sucedido con ella y darse una oportunidad. **

Terry, notoriamente nervioso, quiso saber… – **¿Y qué pasará cuando "ya no quiera esconderse más"? ¿Volverá a actuar como lo hizo al principio?**

**- Eso ya dependerá que tanto avanza usted, porque… me han informado que tiene en su poder, un libro que no le corresponde.**

**- Disculpe mi atrevimiento; pero sí**… – le miró; y sonaría altanero… **– ¡me interesé mucho en ello porque ella me es muy importante!**

**- No lo tome como reprensión**… – se protegieron ante la agresión… **– simplemente le hice la observación porque… si sabe cómo sacarle provecho… tendrá más que excelente resultados. Todo es como le dije antes… cuestión de tener tiempo, paciencia y amor.**

Y mientras a Terry, esas tres últimas cosas le aconsejaban, en Nueva York, a Archie, precisamente "el tiempo" en la espera de una respuesta por parte de Albert, le parecía ¡eterno! y "la paciencia" se le agotaba al tener que lidiar con Susana que a cada rato le llamaba. Más por "el amor" que el joven Cornwell decía sentir por Candy, lo haría aguantarlo todo ¡bueno! hasta la insistencia de la insípida rubia ojo-azul que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Terry que en el teatro fue nuevamente solicitado por Charlie que en lugar de ser él, quien pidiera información referente a su amigo, pretendían sacársela al cuestionarlo… – **¡¿Qué le dijo la última vez que lo vio?! ¡¿A dónde se dirigieron?! ¡¿A dónde le llevó?! ¡¿A reunirse con su padre o…?!**

Debido a que el amigo delincuente, era asido fuertemente de las solapas de su chaqueta, tomándola de las muñecas, le pediría… – **Tranquila, muchachita. **

Pero ésta que estaba totalmente desquiciada, le gritaría… – **¡Suélteme!.**.. – y se liberó advirtiéndole… **– ¡No se atreva a ponerme una sucia mano encima!**

**- ¡Vaya con la rubiecita!**... – Charlie se desconcertó; y mayormente cuando sobre su mejilla se estampó una ruda palma acompañado de…

**- ¡Insolente!.** – El joven que se sintió más que ofendido, agresivo, la atacó empujándola hacia atrás y consiguiendo que Susana cayera sentada sobre el segundo de los tres escalones que formaban la escalera que daba el acceso al inmueble artístico.

Humillada por ese acto poco caballeroso y adolorida, la joven actriz comenzó a gritar, atrayendo con sus alaridos, la atención de sus compañeros de tablas que actuaron en su defensa al correr unos detrás de Charlie que rápidamente ya lo hacía. Sin embargo la suerte del joven se quedó en casa, porque al dar la vuelta en la esquina de esa avenida, se topó con dos policías que prontamente le apresaron.

Reconociéndole uno de los agentes, le diría… – **La "travesura" que hayas hecho ésta vez, Sanders, ¡mínimo! te costará tres días en la cárcel.**

**- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!**... – el joven alegaba intentando zafarse.

**- ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces ¿por qué corrías?!**

Mofándose, Charlie dijo… – **¿Qué la ciudadanía no tiene derecho de hacer un poco de deporte matutino?**

La osadía la pagó con: un garrotazo en la cabeza y… – **¡Cinco días en prisión!**. – Pero al ser llevado a la comandancia y escuchar el juez la queja de los actores aunado la "burla hacia la autoridad", el jovenzuelo acumulaba… – **¡Un mes sin derecho a fianza!**... – jurando Charlie… que se vengaría de la rubia Susana, a quien, conforme su madre le curaba, regañaban por teléfono…

_- ¡No debiste denunciarlo!_

**- ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Me lastimó y ahora tengo moreteada toda la espalda!**

_- ¡Pues sí, pero él era perfecto para saber de Grandchester!_

Comprendiéndolo tardíamente, la joven preguntaría… – **¿Qué haremos entonces?**

_- Tengo una idea y si resulta, ya lo sabrás después._

Empero la terquedad que vivía en su irritante persona, le hizo cuestionarle… – **¿De qué se trata?**

Sintiendo ganas de estrangularla, Archie comentaría… _– Hablaré con mi tío; y si me facilita el dinero, pagaré la fianza del tal Charlie y tal vez haciéndole ese favor, nos diga sin problema dónde está Terruce._

**- ¿Y si no quiere?**

_- Averiguaré dónde vive y tendrás que disculparte personalmente con él._

**- ¡¿Estás loco?!**... – se había espetado.

Ignorando el calificativo, Cornwell supo jugar al decir… _– ¿Quieres saber del aristócrata o no?_

**- Sí.**

_- Entonces, nos llamamos después._

**- Por favor, no dejes de informarme.**

_- Sí, Susana. Hasta luego_… – el joven colgó rápidamente la llamada antes de que "su cómplice" le dijera otra palabra.

Y si la pronunció, Archie ya no la oyó percatándose la rubia que ya le habían colgado, fijando además su mirada en el auricular y diciendo… – **Con tal de saber de Terry… si es posible, sí, me humillaré ante él.**

**- ¿De quién hablas?**

**- Oh, no me prestes atención, Mamá. ¡Son diálogos de la obra!**

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **1 y 11 de Junio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 12 - -**

Alimentando la esperanza de un venidero éxito, Archie… que tuvo que llamar a Susana para solicitar de ésta los datos de Charlie y dónde "encontrarle"… salió de su mansión en dirección a la comandancia. Sin embargo al llegar allá y a pesar de haber sido analizado de pies a cabeza, él y con toda su elegante vestimenta, del fortachón guardia de seguridad, recibió un rotundo ¡no! después de haber solicitado una breve visita con el recién apresado.

Medianamente frustrado, el joven regresó a casa para comunicarse de inmediato con su tío que…

… sorprendiendo a George que le conoció siendo aún pequeño, un iracundo Albert tras el teléfono, replicaba alteradamente… _– ¡¿Necesitas dinero para sacar a un delincuente?!_

**- Sí, tío, porque de él podemos adquirir información.**

_- ¡Inaudito, Archivald! ¡¿Sabes lo que pasará si llegaran a enterarse que tienes conexiones con él?_

**- Pero, tío**… – el sobrino no entendía su reacción ante la negativa...

_- No, Archivald. Debe haber otro medio_. – El rubio magnate protegería… _– No quiero que el nombre de la familia_…

Archie que ya había cometido error, respondería… – **¡Seré muy discreto, te lo prometo!**

_- El problema es que… "alguien" tendrá que responder por él y yo no…_

**- No te preocupes por eso, ¡déjamelo a mí!**

A la escases de su propia responsabilidad, se pronunciaría un… _– Archivald…_

**- ¡Por favor, Albert!**... – se suplicó al amigo. **– ¡No dejemos pasar esta oportunidad de encontrar a Candy!**

_- ¿Y si no lo consigues?_

El señor pesimismo nuevamente había hablado por él, haciéndose acreedor de la molesta observación… – **Pues si lo sientes, ¡por supuesto que fracasaremos!**

_- No, no es eso, sino_…

"La sombra" que George representaba para Albert, se acercó a él, le quitó el teléfono para responder…_– ¿Joven Cornwell?…_ – éste saludó; y escucharía… _– Facilíteme algo de información y veamos qué se puede hacer._

Grandemente ilusionado, Archie proporcionó lo poco que tenía: un nombre y la dirección del recinto penitenciario.

Así que, nuevamente esperanzado a obtener una buena respuesta, Cornwell colgó el aparato; pero la sonrisa que estaba adornando a su guapo rostro, en cuestión de segundos se esfumó al anunciársele… – **Joven, una señorita le busca.**

Parado detrás del escritorio, Archie había quedado al oír aquello; más completamente pasmado se le miró al escuchar a quien venía siguiendo a su empleado y que enseguida le preguntaba… – **¡¿Qué has conseguido?!**

La asustada impresión de verla ahí, le causó mareos; así que rápidamente el chico buscó el asiento que anteriormente había estado ocupando conforme hablaba por teléfono con Albert.

**- ¡¿Te sientes bien?!**... – cuestionó la rubia; y al sirviente ordenaría… **– ¡Rápido! ¡Traiga un vaso con agua!**

**- No**… – "desautorizó" el joven… **– No será necesario.**

**- Como gustes**. – Y como roña por su casa, la muchachita se sentó en el sillón que divisó, no perdiendo el tiempo para demandar… **– Y bien ¿qué ha pasado?**

**- ¡Diablos, Susana, qué asfixiante eres!**…. – ¡cuánto le hubiese gustado gritárselo en la cara! pero gracias a que ella tenía enfrente a un caballero, éste le informaría… **– Fui a verlo, pero me impidieron el paso. **

**- ¡Lo sabía!.**.. – contestó la ojo-azul que compartiría… **– Después de que me llamaste me quedé pensando en eso, así que ¡ya tengo la resolución!**

**- ¿Ah, si?**... – Archie empleó sardonia que no se comprendió. **– ¿Y qué brillante idea se te ocurrió?**

**- Que para que él salga de la cárcel, debo ser yo, quien vaya a retirar la demanda.**

**- ¡Genial! ¡A eso le llamo "pensar bien con la cabeza"!**

Susana que de sarcasmo puro estaba de Terry acostumbrada, nuevamente lo ignoró y propuso… – **Entonces, ¿vamos?**

**- Si no tengo más opción**… – se escuchó un Archie resignado que, en lo que se ponía de pie para disponerse a marcharse, a su interior, que le había reclamado, se le contestaba… _**– Sí, yo también prefiero ¡mil veces! la compañía de Annie, que en definitiva en estos días la he extrañado de más**_. – Pero al sentir por Terry lástima que ahora él padecía, al joven inglés se le pediría… _**– ¡Espero que con la ayuda que estamos por ofrecerle a tu amigo, pueda encontrarte pronto, grandísimo imbécil, para darte de vuelta a tu monstruo de novia, y tú a mi querida Candy!**_

No obstante, a la pareja, al arribar a la comandancia, se le informaría… – **Charlie Sanders ha salido de prisión.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Hace cuánto?!**

A la rubia parecía no acabársele la batería, así que el que estaba encargado del mostrador, le aseveraría… – **Tendrá más o menos una hora.**

Apreciándose interiormente la rapidísima intervención de George, Archie… – **Muchísimas gracias, oficial. Ahora le pregunto… ¿habrá una dirección dónde se le pueda localizar? **

**- Así es; pero dudo mucho poder proporcionársela. Es parte del archivo confidencial.**

Sacando a relucir sus dones histriónicos, Susana... – **¡Por favor, General! ¡Nos es muy importante dar con él! ¡Es un caso de vida o muerte!**

Al etiquetado como "general" que no era más que el barrendero del lugar que esperaba a su reemplazo, no pudo engañar, porque él… que había presenciado el revuelo que en la oficina se había formado cuando aquellos fueron llevados a declarar… le cuestionaría… – **¿Qué usted no fue quién le puso aquí?**

**- Sí, pero…**

Adueñándose del título brindado, aquel sencillo empleado, tomó una pose seria y dijo… – **Lo lamento; mi persona está incapacitada para darles dicha información. Así que háganme el favor de retirarse**… – y la puerta de salida les indicó, soltándose a carcajadas cuando estuvo a solas.

Sin embargo, al arribar por quien supuestamente aguardaban, aquel hombre salió a toda prisa de la oficina policiaca y fue en la búsqueda de la pareja que se le observaba abordando su transporte.

Ya habiendo ingresado Susana, a Archie rudamente le llamaron… – **¡Ey, usted, espere!.** – El joven Cornwell giró la cabeza; y el ceño frunció al distinguir a quien le indicaba esperara por él. Cuando lo hizo, del elegante muchacho se quiso saber… **– ¿Para qué verdaderamente buscan a Charlie? **

Haciendo un gesto de extrañeza porque se comprendió la gran equivocación, se le preguntaría… – **¿Le conoce?**

**- Depende**… – fue la contestación.

Incoherente Susana se vio al decir… – **¿De qué?**

**- De cuánto estén dispuestos a dar**.

Los dedos de una mano jugaron, pidiéndose con ello "dinero", siendo Archie quien también lo aprovechara… – **Si le doy lo doble**… – ya billetes se habían mostrado… **– ¿nos llevaría hasta él?**

**- ¡Palabra de general!**... – el burlón hombre se cuadró como tal, causando las risas del joven Cornwell que le invitó a subir al carruaje, compartiéndose durante el trayecto, lo admirada que Susana actuando era, por aquel tercero pasajero que al sonreír abiertamente se podía notar… ¡la falta de dos de sus dientes frontales!

. . .

Y porque ya a alguien el viaje se le había hecho largo y la desconfianza se había apoderado al ver pasar las solitarias callejuelas del bajo barrio, se cuestionaría… – **¿Falta mucho para llegar?**

**- No, sólo una cuadra más.**

Pero a la mitad de ésta, el hombre sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y mirando hacia uno de muchos edificios, vulgarmente… ¡chifló! Y el chofer que en ese momento era avisado, detuvo el vehículo para que sus ocupantes descendieran.

Cuando estos lo hicieron totalmente, el carruaje los abandonó y varios jóvenes, por diversos rincones y hasta de coladeras, aparecieron, sintiendo Susana un temor que le hizo abrazarse del brazo de Archie que al notar las malas intenciones, le protegió; pero a su acompañante, le preguntaba… – **¿Quién de todos, es Charlie?**

Mofante, se le respondía… – **¿Charlie? ¡Para saber quién es ese! O**… – de reojo, se miró a la banda reunida… – **¿ustedes le conocen, muchachos?**

Unos, sonriendo libidinosos, otros molestos, y el resto impaciente, contestaron… – **No**… – viendo la pareja como eran rodeados por aquellos delincuentes y no habiendo modo para escapar del atraco que no tardó en ser efectuado.

. . .

Sintiendo los mismos deseos, Archie… que había sido despojado de todo y ahora se le veía vistiendo los harapos de uno de los malandros… animaba a Susana que vomitaba sin poder parar a consecuencia de los nervios, el susto y del casi abuso corporal del que había sido rescatada por una joven llamada… ¡Sandra!… que cubriéndola con las garras de su propio vestido, les ayudó: a conseguir un vehículo y a montarse en ello, advirtiéndosele a Archie… no hacer nada al respecto.

Pero la madre de Susana también asustada al verla llegar a casa en aquella desastrosa condición… había llamado a Robert Hathaway que de pie y junto a una cama, por tercera vez, les inducía a ir a levantar el acta, rechazando la histérica joven a hacerlo debido a represalias, mismas que Charlie anteriormente para sí, le había pronosticado.

Por su parte, Archie que también ya había llegado a la mansión, indignadísimo pedía… – **Dorothy, ¿George estará por ahí?**

_- Estaba hace apenas unos minutos. Ya se ha marchado, así como el señor Williams._

**- ¡Demonios!.**.. – espetó furioso; luego ordenaría… **– ¡Que se comunique conmigo tan pronto le veas!**

_- Está bien, joven Archivald_.

Pero éste ya había cortado la línea; y conforme devolvía el auricular a su lugar, amenazaba… – **¡Esta humillación tú la pagarás caro, Terruce!.**.. – que sin temerla porque no la debía, en Maryland…

Después de haber conseguido un permiso para sacarla de la habitación ya que le había visto más relajada, contestaría a la cuestión… – **¿Qué relación hay entre tú y yo?**... – la voz de Candy era totalmente segura.

En cambio la del pobre actor que yacía sentado sobre una blanca banca… – **Bueno… eres mi… "prima" y a la vez… prometida.**

**- ¿Desde hace cuánto?**... – la pecosa se entretenía "admirando" sus uñas.

**- Bastante tiempo.**

**- ¿Y mis padres lo saben?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Ellos**… – queriendo decir "ellas"… **– dieron su consentimiento.**

**- Pero están muertos, ¿verdad?**

Terry que estaba aprendiendo a no contradecirla, respondería… – **Sí**. – Y las mentiras continuaron… **– Murieron en…**

**- Lo recuerdo**… – prontamente había dicho ella que se cubrió de temor al exclamar… – **¡Fue terrible!**

Y porque la vio llevarse las manos al rostro, él le aconsejaría… – **No te angusties**. – Su mano, que auguró un probable rechazo, se detuvo en el aire, más sus palabras fluyeron alentadoramente… **– y aunque duele, ¡hace mucho tiempo que eso pasó!**

**- ¡Pero yo lo siento como si hubiese sucedido ayer!**

**- Lo sé.** – Y debido a la tensión presentada, Terry, poniéndose de pie, cuestionaría… – **¿Quieres ir a acostarte un rato?**

**- No**… – la pecosa que todavía lucía pálida y que para nada le miraba a él, miró hacia cierto punto y dijo… **– quiero seguir disfrutando del aire**… – lo inhaló entremezclando el aroma de… **– las flores, los árboles y**… – apenada se escuchó al confesarse… **– tu voz recitándome los poemas de ese libro que sostienes.**

Sonriendo escondidamente presuntuoso, el experto en declamación, preguntaría… – **¿Quieres que te lea otro más?**

**- Sí, pero… ¿no se enojará tu enamorada si llega a enterarse que para mí lo haces con especial atención?**

**- No, no lo creo.**

**- Bueno, siendo así… ¡te escucho!**

Terry volvió a su lugar y abrió el libro en cualquier página; empero las palabras que comenzaría a recitarle, no saldrían del contenido impreso, sino de su improvisación…

"_¿Quién ha visto ojos más bellos como los suyos? Sólo yo… que deslumbrado por dos ráfagas de verde luz, se quedó"._

"_¿Quién ha sostenido manos más tersas como los suyas? Sólo yo… que impaciente aguardo para revivir el electrizante toque que su piel, en un pasado provocó"._

"_¿Quién ha probado labios más tiernos como los suyos? Sólo yo… que embelesado saboreo una y otra vez el néctar que en los míos tatuó"._

"_¿Quién ha inhalado aroma más dulce como el suyo? Sólo yo… que atraído por su olor, la seguiría día y noche no habiendo eterno descanso para este enamorado corazón'._

"_Pero… _

… _¿quién me ha dedicado la más hermosa de las sonrisas que en estos instantes añoro? Sólo tú… ya que con ella avivas la esperanza de nuestro mañana mejor"._

La aplaudida ovación que al finalizar Terry escuchó, provino de su padre Richard que, al no encontrarlos en la habitación, les había ido a buscar, hallándolos en una situación poco inusitada para aquellos tiempos.

Así que comprendiendo su irreverencia, el joven se alejó de la chica que preguntaría… – **¿Quién es usted? ¿Acaso le conozco?**

El Duque que ya había sido informado por el doctor, contestaría… – **Por supuesto, yo soy… tu tío**.

**- ¿Padre de Terry?... **– se apuntó.

**- Sí, Candy.**

No confrontando al que le había dado respuesta, la paciente sí cuestionaría un tanto molesta… – **¡¿Por qué insistes en llamarme como ella?!**

**- Porque…**

Terry, a su padre, le ganaría a decir… – **Te extiendo mis disculpas. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.**

De repente, Candy pediría… – **¿Podría ir a mi habitación?**... – se llevó una mano a la frente… **– Me siento algo agotada y… quiero descansar por un buen rato.**

Después de contestarle "sí" y pedirle a su padre unos minutos de espera, Terry se acercó para tomar los mangos de una silla de ruedas que comenzó a empujar. Sin embargo la pareja no había abandonado del todo el pasillo de concreto cuando una enfermera apareció y se ofreció a conducir a la joven convaleciente hasta su cuarto privado.

Y mientras Candy llegaba al punto sugerido, Terry devolvió sus pasos a donde Richard que le invitaría… – **¿Caminamos un poco?**... – recibiendo un positivo movimiento de cabeza por parte del primogénito que, después de metros recorridos, se le preguntaba… **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Bien**.

Y porque Terry, a su paso, una hoja de cualquier planta arrancó, se le pediría aseveración… – **¿Estás seguro?**... – ganándose con su insistencia…

**- ¡Sí, Duque!**… – de un joven poquitamente alterado que espetaría… **– ¡Con ella, me disfrazaré de toda la paciencia posible! ¡Pero no les garantizo lo mismo a los otros, y eso te incluye a ti!**

**- Está bien, hijo. Si así has decidido tu posición, yo lo respetaré**.

La voz de Richard había sonado con condescendencia y eso a Terry le llamó la atención, así que detuvo sus pasos, lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para quedar de frente y preguntarle… – **¿Tú estás bien?**

Obteniéndose las siguientes palabras del duque… – **Mientras tú lo estés, ten por seguro que yo lo estaré.**

Con desconfianza, el rebelde retrocedió un paso; y con ceño fruncido analizó al ser que tenía enfrente y al cual se le observaría… – **¡¿Quieres decirme qué demonios le hiciste a mi padre?!**... – logrando con su puntada incoherencia que Richard soltara tremenda carcajada y no la cesara conforme le seguían diciendo… **– Insisto, ¡¿dónde lo dejaste?! ¡Porque tú no eres él! Es cierto que se parecen pero… **

**- El hombre aprende a corregir sus errores, hijo**.

Éste, le atacaría irónicamente… – **¿Y tú ya los has corregido todos?**

**- Sé que no; pero en estos momentos cruciales únicamente me importa enmendarme contigo.**

Pasados bastantes segundos, el primogénito finalmente le apreciaría… – **Gracias**. – Y no le tomó mucho tiempo en extender invitación… **– ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café al restaurante que está afuera del hospital aprovechando que Candy descansa?**

**- Me parece muy buena tu idea; y ya estando allá me podrás platicar sobre la evolución que has tenido en el teatro.**

**- ¡¿Te interesas en serio de mi trabajo?!**... – al actor se le notaba verdaderamente sorprendido y más cuando…

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – su padre se lo aseguró.

Y una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla del incrédulo y guapo muchachito que sonrió y para sí dijo… – **Si así hubieses sido siempre conmigo, ahora tú y yo, tendríamos otra historia qué contar.**

**- Nunca sé es tarde para empezarla**… – ¿acaso su padre le había respondido telepáticamente? El hecho fue que los dos comenzaron a reír y sus pasos a andar.

Más al transitar por la avenida…

Stear y Paty, vestidos como chicos exploradores, tenían fijos sus ojos en el mapa que sostenían sus manos. Luego, en lo que uno levantaba la cabeza para leer el nombre de la calle, la chica se dedicó a mirar en todas direcciones, notándose con ello… ¡lo perdidos que se encontraban!

Terry que los divisó, a Richard pidió acelerar su caminar y esconderse en el local más próximo. Pero ante la insistencia de su hijo, el padre quiso saber… – **¿Qué pasa?**

El joven pidiéndole ser cuidadoso, señalaría… – **¿Ves a aquella pareja?**

Richard que apenas se había asomado, dio fácil con ella... – **Sí.**

**- Él es Alistar, primo de Candy y la chica es su amiga Patricia**.

Por los siguientes momentos el hombre mayor calló hasta que… – **¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora los recuerdo!**

Terry, frunciendo seriamente el ceño y no perdiendo de vista a sus dos objetivos, le cuestionaría… – **¿Ah, si? ¿Y de dónde?**

**- Del colegio. Crucé unas palabras con ellos después de que Candy desapareció.**

Y como sorpresa tras sorpresa Terry se estaba llevando con él, ésta vez no hizo comentario alguno; pero sí recargó su espalda en la pared y a su padre le sugeriría… – **Tenemos que sacar a Candy del hospital.**

**- Pero…**

**- Llevémosla hoy mismo a la villa y allá que termine lo que tenga que terminar.**

**- ¿Temes que nos descubran?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Si no… ¿cómo te explicas su presencia aquí?**

**- - 13 - -**

Richard que había analizado tranquilamente la deducción de su hijo con referente a Stear y Paty, optó por aconsejarle… – **Esperemos un momento y veamos cuál es su siguiente paso a seguir.**

A primera instancia, Terry frunció severamente el ceño ante lo solicitado por su padre. Pero al comprender que si se movía un ápice de su lugar, corría el riesgo de ser visto ¡cosa que su ser rotundamente pedía no sucediera!... entonces el joven no tuvo más de otra que obedecer.

Sin embargo al volver a acatar mandato cuando Richard le informó… – **Se han ido**.

Terry, irónico le observaría… – **Serás muy mi padre, pero que no se te haga costumbre el estarme ordenando a cada rato**… – y el actor intentó regresar sus pasos.

No obstante el duque le hizo detener, al recordarle… – **¿Y el café?**... – recibiendo Richard seca respuesta…

**- Otro día será porque, se me antoja más, devolverme al hospital para que vayamos a hablar con el doctor y nos autorice la salida de Candy.**

**- Pero Terry, los muchachos se han marchado**… – y se habían señalado.

**- ¡De todos modos, no quiero sorpresas de ningún tipo!**

Richard que verdaderamente deseaba pasar un rato a solas con su primogénito, descuidó su aristocrático porte para alzar los hombros y apresurarse para seguir los acelerados pasos de Terry; sin embargo, aquellos dos jóvenes conocidos pero a la vez extraviados, ya habían devuelto los suyos y a lo lejos, a Stear le pareció haberles divisado; pero gracias a que Patricia se detuvo para nuevamente revisar el mapa y le llamó, el simpático inventor desapartó sus ojos de donde los tenía puestos para auxiliarla, perdiéndose así noción del camino que los ingleses hubieron tomado y los cuales, ya estando en las inmediaciones del nosocomio, el Duque sugeriría… – **Ve con Candy mientras yo voy hacia el doctor.**

Llevando ese camino indicado, Terry únicamente con la cabeza asintió, encontrándose pasos más adelante sobre el pasillo a la enfermera que vigilaba de la pecosa. Así que queriéndose saber precisamente de ella, él le hizo detener su caminar para preguntar… – **¿Cómo está?**

Amablemente se le informaría… – **Desde que llegó a la habitación… muy intranquila.**

**- ¿Ha dormido?**

**- No, aunque lo ha intentado; pero sus pesadillas la han mantenido despierta.**

Despotricando por lo bajo, ya que sería impedimento para sacarla de ahí, Terry olvidándose de extender un gracias, retomó su andar y no se detuvo sino hasta llegar al cuarto de ella que, en su cama, susurraba… – **Terry, ¿dónde estás?**

El guapo rebelde que había prestado atención a la cuestión, a su lado velozmente fue para hacerla calmar. – **Aquí, pecosa. Aquí estoy**.

Empero el corazón le dolería al oír nueva pero reconvenida interrogativa… – **¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?**

**- Candy**… – el joven británico apenas pronunció su nombre porque ella, que revivía un momento de su sola estancia en el colegio, siguió diciendo…

**- Terry, no quiero estar lejos de ti.**

**- Pecosa, yo tampoco**… – conmovido él le tomó la mano.

Más a su contacto, Candy, alterándose, se removió en el colchón y expresaría… – **¡No!**. – Y de inmediato abrió los ojos y se alejó de él que le confundiría… **– ¡¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjenme! ¡Madame, dígales que haré lo que sea pero… no permita que me lastimen!**

**- ¡Candy!.**.. – el actor volvió a decir, y por sí sólo quiso ayudarle… **– ¡Pecosa, soy yo!**... – la sujetó firmemente de los brazos y le dio su nombre… **– ¡Terry!**... – más tomándole el rostro, la hizo mirarle… **– ¿me reconoces? ¡Inténtalo, por favor!**

**- Terry**… – ella quedamente lo llamó.

Y porque le reconoció él aprovecharía… – **¡Sí, Candy, soy yo!**

**- Pero yo no soy Candy, ella…**

Viendo claramente como sus dos hermosas esmeraldas se cubrían por una cortina de lágrimas, él le afirmaría… – **¡Ella eres tú!**

**- ¡No!.**.. – se aseveró en el mismo momento de negar con la cabeza y las siguientes palabras… **– Candy era alegre, positiva, y aunque huérfana, muy feliz. En cambio yo…**

**- ¡Lo sigues siendo, Pecosa! ¡Nada en ti ha muerto!**

**- Sí; lo ha hecho la esperanza de ser libre.**

**- ¡Y un día lo volverás a ser! ¡Ya lo verás! Porque**… – era duro, pero por el mismo bien de él, lo tuvo que decir… **– ellos pudieron haber tomado un cuerpo ¡pero no tu alma!**

Sintiendo como eran retiradas las imparables lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, Candy mirándole totalmente entristecida, le preguntaría… – **¿Prometes que nunca te volverás a alejar de mí?**

**- Te lo prometo, mi amor**. – Terry que una vez había jurado siempre protegerla, buscó sus frías manos y las besó con devoción, consiguiendo con sus cálidas y repetidas caricias que ella poco a poco, fuera siendo presa de un profundo sueño del cual a él le daría tiempo de salir para saber de su padre: la respuesta del doctor que, al notificársele el suceso anteriormente suscitado, el experto además de felicitarle por su favorable intervención, le advirtió de no confiarse de un posible futuro con abruptos cambios de humor que podrían hacerse frecuentemente muy presentes.

Sabiendo del éxito que obtuvo en su primera "cesión", el joven actor que no le importó confrontarse a esos insignificantes obstáculos como él les calificó… aprovechó el aplauso dado por el médico para ser él, Terry, quien le solicitara… – **Entonces ¿podré llevármela?**

Notando en su rostro la viva ansiedad, el doctor que ya lo había acordado con el duque, le contestaría… – **Sí.**

**- ¡¿Cuándo?!**

**- Hoy mismo si así lo desea, ya que una muy buena enfermera les acompañará y a sus servicios se quedará para ofrecerles lo mejor de los cuidados.**

Apreciándosele al médico todo lo hecho por ellos, Terry a la habitación de Candy regresó para observarla dormir y acariciarle sus opacos rizos conforme le compartía… – **Nos vamos a casa, Pecosa. Y allá un nuevo sol brillará para ti, para mí, ¡para los dos!**

Pero el carraspeo que se escuchó a sus espaldas, le impidió que hiciera entrega… del beso que él deseó.

Sonriendo de un notorio sonrojo, la enfermera contratada, a Terry, le pedía… – **Déjeme a solas con ella, por favor. Debo alistarla para que pueda irse a casa.**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el joven hizo tal cual se le ordenó, oyendo detrás a la enfermera que hablaba y trataba cariñosamente a la amada convaleciente.

Y mientras Terry, afuera de la habitación, anunciaba a su padre que saldría del hospital para ir al hotel y cancelar la habitación rentada, en Chicago, un ausente Albert se le observaba al encabezar la mesa de la sala de juntas de uno de los bancos que a su cargo estaban.

Apoyando su rostro sobre su puño izquierdo y con la miraba vagabundeando por la nada, él se encontraba; y por lo mismo no prestaba atención a los asuntos que ahí le habían llevado.

Cinco gerentes entre ellos el Señor Legan, ya habían expuestos sus avances; pero el sexto que hablaba, a Albert se dirigía… – **Si revisa el quinto párrafo ahí encontrará la tasa de interés con que cerramos el bimestre.**

Instantes transcurrieron, y contestación por parte del magnate que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, no llegaba; hasta que George discretamente lo codeó para hacerlo volver de su letargo, escuchándose después de un carraspeo… – **¿Perdón? ¿Me decía?**

Apuntando presumidamente porque era de las más altas… – **La tasa de interés.**

**- ¿Cuál tasa?**... – Albert tontamente leía la carta que estaba en frente de él.

**- ¿La del bimestre?**

**- No entiendo**… – honestamente había dicho el rubio y…

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – habían expresado más de uno.

Y por los rostros desconcertados, el secretario Johnson, en lo que Albert se ponía al corriente de lo explayado, tomó la palabra… – **Un incremento que nos favorece. Felicitaciones, Señor Wilson**.

Un ligero aplauso por parte de todos se dejó oír hasta que finalmente Albert pudo decir… – **Sí, muy buen trabajo. Bueno, señores**… – se puso de pie y los demás le imitaron… **– si no hay otro asunto más que tratar, nos vemos en la siguiente junta.**

Desorientados, los gerentes se quedaron ante el inesperado cierre de la reunión; pero al mirar la dirección de salida que el Patriarca Andrew seguía, permanecieron en la sala para cuchichear de su inexplicable actuación.

A pesar de que George les había extendido una disculpa y les solicitaba le hicieran llegar sus respectivos reportes, al salir también del área para ir al auto que Albert había abordado, el señor Legan solicitó a los banqueros restantes se quedaran unos minutos para pasar precisamente un reporte, enterando a los superiores: el comportamiento irresponsable del Joven Andrew que, afuera y al sentir cerca a su secretario con éste se excusaría… – **Lo siento; pero este asunto de Candy me tiene muy preocupado.**

**- Sin embargo, deberás controlarte porque podía afectar en demasía los negocios.**

**- Lo sé; y de verdad, lo lamento.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo George y al chofer dio la orden de emprender marcha.

Más antes de que se tomara rumbo a la mansión, el guapo y mortificado rubio cambió indicación… – **Dirígete a Lakewood**… – haciendo saltar a Johnson sobre su asiento al mismo tiempo que exclamaba con consternación…

**- ¡Pero, Williams, mañana tienes que estar temprano en las oficinas! ¡Hay una pila de pendientes esperando por ti!**

**- ¡Por favor, George, compréndeme!**... – su voz se alteraría… **– ¡Necesito por lo menos esta noche para poder tranquilizarme! Ya que sino lo hago, ¡te juro que me volveré loco! y así mucho menos podré con los asuntos que la familia me encomendó.**

Notando la desesperación que su rostro y ojos reflejaron, aunada la manera en que los cabellos se halaban, el fiel amigo sí lo comprendió y lo apoyaría… – **Está bien**. – Y se optaría… **– Entonces únicamente hazlo tú**… – para que él… **– Yo me quedo para reemplazarte y avanzar en lo que pueda. Además todavía tengo el pendiente con el joven Archie.**

**- ¡Gracias, George!**… – Albert extendió su mano al secretario que le aconsejaría…

**- Sólo cuídate, esperando verte mañana por la tarde ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Bien**... – le dijo, y el chofer oiría… **– Detén el auto.**

Habiéndose ejecutado la orden, George Johnson descendió; y antes de emprender sus pasos, al vehículo se miró retomar su marcha para perderse en la agonía del día y dar así paso, al nacimiento de una nueva noche.

. . .

Sobre el umbral de un gran ventanal, su persona estaba apoyada, teniendo fija su mirada en la estrella que en el cielo más brillaba; pero casi en seguida, una envidiosa y rápida fugaz que enfrente de la admirada pasó, le robó toda su atención, recordándose que cuando niño se le había dicho que al ver aparecer a las de este tipo en el firmamento, debía pedir veloz y fervorosamente un deseo.

Sonriendo porque así mismo lo había hecho, su padre le encontró. Más Richard no le hizo comentario alguno sobre eso, sino… – **Bonita noche, ¿no?**

Sin haberse sobresaltado, Terry irguió su espalda, la cabeza giró hacia su padre y le contestaría… – **Sí.**

Pero Richard que ya observaba al negro cielo, le parecería… – **Creo que tendremos lluvia de estrellas**. – Y con su dedo índice apuntó arriba, siguiendo su hijo la dirección y percatándose del cruce de otra estrella fugaz. Y luego… – **¡Otra!**... – después… **– ¡Otra más!**... – o apuntándose… **– ¡Allá!**... – pero no perdiéndose de ninguna Terry que de repente dejó el agradable juego para agachar la cabeza y preguntar con reproche…

**- ¿Por qué, cuando la pasábamos también, tomaste la decisión de desintegrar a mi familia?**

**- Hijo…**

**- ¡¿Para qué, Padre?!**... – cara a cara le había confrontado.

Richard, llevando un nudo en la garganta, caminó por el balcón; y al tocar la cálida baranda de concreto blanco, explayaría… – **Perdóname, porque hasta hace poco entendí el gran daño que te ocasioné con ello. Y decirte que lo hice porque debía continuar prevaleciendo el nombre de la familia, sería un inútil pretexto.**

**- Así es, pero**… – Terry, a su lado había ido… **– sé que has dicho que estás aquí por mí**… – el hombre mayor hizo "sí" con la cabeza; pero al demandar… **– ahora dime… ¿y qué con mi madre?**... – contestándole su padre…

**- Terry, en un pasado a ella la quise, pero hoy entre nosotros nada cambia, ¡a menos que se trate de ti!**

**- Entiendo**… – dijo afectado.

**- Hijo, lamento no poder…**

**- Está bien**… – le interrumpió para decir… **– Creo que lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ha sido más de lo que pude esperar de ti y pedirte que…**

**- ¿Acaso entre uno de tus deseos, está el reconciliarme con tu madre?**

Haciendo un gesto de ya no importarle más, así mismo le contestaría… – **Esos fueron otros tiempos que ahora… ¡ya no valen!**... – y porque vio al duque estirar su mano hacia él, Terry… **– Voy a la recámara para descansar un rato, ¿me avisas de la cena? **

**- Por supuesto**… – contestó Richard y le vio partir.

Pero conforme el padre le observaba, Terry para sí pensaba… – **Iluso de mí**… – más la ilusión no murió del todo, ya que al ir acercándose a la primera habitación, una sonrisa en su rostro apareció y hacia allá se encaminó para tocar quedamente la puerta y aguardar por contestación.

Cuando la obtuvo, Terry nuevamente esperó; y al ser atendido se le informaría… – **En este momento, no desea ver a nadie.**

Con tal anuncio, el actor primero frunció el ceño, más al recordar los consejos del médico, aunque se serenó, lanzó cuestión… – **¿Le dio alguna razón?**

La enfermera que había cerrado la puerta, le pidió alejarse un poco de ahí para explicar… – **Después de haber analizado todo a su alrededor, pidió descansar sin ser para nada molestada.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno, cualquier cambio que se presente en ella, no dude en llamarme.**

**- Así lo haré, Joven Grandchester.**

Y después de recibir la siempre galante reverencia por parte de él, la enfermera sonrió e ingresó de nuevo a la habitación para decir… – **No será nada fácil alejarlo de ti.**

Siendo el similar pensamiento que en Nueva York, en su casa y en la cabeza de Susana rondaba… – **Terry, así sea el fin del mundo, ¡ten por seguro que te encontraré!**

Archie que se había sentido obligado debido al incidente de ambos, le visitó y ahora ocupando el sofá de la sala, le preguntaba… – **¿Decías, Susana?**

Incorporándose de su asiento para ir a servirle un poco más de té, la joven le contestaría… – **Estaba pensando en otra posibilidad de dar con Terry.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**. – Cornwell sonaría interesado... **– ¿Y cuál es esa?**

**- Hacerle una visita a su madre.**

**- ¡¿A quién?!**

Sonriendo por el gesto del elegante joven, la rubia volviendo a su respectivo lugar, le dio un nombre… – **Eleanor Baker.**

**- ¡¿La famosa actriz de Broadway?!**

Archie que había decorado su rostro con asombro, ahora la boca que la abría, se le caía al escuchar la siguiente revelación… – **Sí; todos en el teatro, a excepción de él, sabemos que Terry es su "hijo secreto".**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – pasmado el joven se mantuvo los primeros segundos porque a los siguientes… **– Aunque ahora que lo mencionas**… – Archie mentalmente comenzó a hacer comparaciones; pero al finalizar… **– ¿Sabes dónde vive?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! El problema sería cómo acercarnos a ella.**

**- Tú no tendrías problemas, ya que pertenecen al mismo ramo.**

**- Pero es muy reservada. Tendría que ser…**

**- ¿Una fiesta alardeando su trabajo en la actuación?**... – los dos cómplices sonrieron ante el acierto y se anexaría…

**- … y así, ir ganándose poco a poco, su confianza…**

**- … con la excusa de que conozco a su hijo…**

**- ¡Exactamente!**

Desde sus lugares, Susana y Archie levantaron sus tazas de porcelana para ofrecerse un brindis, y luego dedicarse detalladamente a arreglarlo todo.

Continuará

**Bonito inicio de semana, ladies. Gracias por su asistencia…**

_Liz Carter, Luisa, Irene, Blanca, Mary Olvera, Amanecer Grandchester, Viry Queen, Celia and Dulce Lu._


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **18 de Junio y 4 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 14 - -**

Muy cerca de Lakewood, la sombra de los frondosos árboles hacían más negra la noche. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que él le aseverara a su empleado… – **Aquí bajaré.**

**- ¡Pero, señor**… – a éste le miraban a través del espejo retrovisor… **– podría ser peligroso!**

**- Estaré bien**… – Albert afirmó ante la consternación. **– Ahora, detén el auto. **– Aún en contra de su voluntad, el chofer obedeció la orden. Pero al ver a su decidido y joven patrón fuera del transporte, también escucharía… – **Vete a casa.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Puedes regresar a Chicago.**

**- Pero…**

**- No te preocupes por mí.** – Albert, analizando la oscura vereda que tomaría, le solicitaría… **– Dile a George que llegaré tal cual lo prometí.**

**- Señor Andrew, ¿está seguro que no necesita de mi…?**

**- No…** – tajante se contestó; y el guapo rubio inició su caminata siendo seguido por la mirada del chofer que en cuestión de segundos, le perdió de vista. Debido al extraño gruñido que se escuchó cerca, el empleado no hesitó y aceleró el motor, marchándose de ahí… ¡rápidamente!

Y mientras el cobarde conductor huía, el valiente banquero William Albert Andrew se adentró en el bosque que tenía como fondo musical: el coro combinado de los grillos, los aullidos cercanos de uno que otro lobo y el nocturnal ulular de los búhos que desde las gruesas ramas, con sus grandes y redondos ojos miraban pasar al solitario paseante que, gracias al claro resplandor de la Señora Luna, le hizo fácil y tranquila… su travesía.

No obstante, después de caminar por un buen rato, el amante de la naturaleza quiso descansar su cuerpo, el mismo que protegería para no pasar a ser alimento de los animales salvajes; así que el trajeado hombre buscó su lecho y lo encontró ¡perfecto! justo en la copa de un árbol donde, pasado poco tiempo, la preciosa alborada apareció y con sus rayos de luz, le despertó.

Admirado el bello paisaje que tenía en frente, el guapo rubio descendió de "sus incómodos aposentos", habiendo distinguido antes un caluroso lugar al cual se dirigió; más el gran remordimiento que de él se adueñó, le impidió llegar hasta sus puertas. Entonces, desde las trancas de madera, Albert se dedicó a observar el orfanato y la serenidad que le rodeaba.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la explicación que debía a las nobles mujeres encargadas del asilo de Pony, el joven magnate retrocedió sus pasos y se encaminó al lugar donde, por primera vez, conoció a Candy: la colina, que estaba pintada de un hermoso verde verano.

Tumbándose enfadosamente sobre el húmedo césped después de haberse desasido de su saco, Albert cerró los ojos para revivir aquel divertido momento y sonreír tal cual había sucedido en esa pasada ocasión y de las demás oportunidades que le procedieron. Más de repente, la angustia por no saber nada de Candy volvió a hacerse presente y de rápido su espalda irguió al comprender que ahí, sentado, absolutamente nada estaba haciendo por su protegida.

Enojado consigo mismo, el rubio se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y aceleró sus pasos colina abajo. Pero al oír una cercana voz que le llamaba, se detuvo y se giró para reconocer, redundantemente a una irreconocible… – **¡Annie!**

Ésta, que llevaba noches durmiendo en el hogar y ayudando al cuidado de los niños debido a la salud de la madre encargada, al salir esa mañana para adquirir la leche del día, le saludaba sonriente… – **Buenos días, Albert.** – Y por supuesto curiosa le preguntaría… **– ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- Bueno, yo**….. – él sonó titubeante; y ella apresurada le interrogaría…

**- ¿Sabes ya de Candy?**

**- No. Lamentablemente no**… – el rubio, de momento, había agachado la cabeza; pero segundo después también le cuestionaba… **– ¿Y tú has tenido noticias?**

La morena que vestía campiranamente, le evadió por completo al invitarle… – **¿Pasarás a saludar a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María?**

**- No… lo creo.**

**- ¡Pues deberías!**… – la joven había sido un poco tosca en su sugerencia.

A lo cual Albert que le pareció extraño, se defendería… – **Annie, te aseguro que sé**…

La pelinegra le interrumpiría… – **No, no, no fue mi intención cuestionarte, sino que…**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**... – él inquirió; y ella facilitaría información…

**- La Señorita Pony ha estado un poco delicada y…**

**- ¡¿Está bien?!**... – Albert se había escuchado alarmado.

**- Dentro de lo que cabe porque… ya sabe lo sucedido con Candy.**

**- ¿Tú finalmente se lo revelaste?**

Ante la burda acusación, la joven indignada replicaría… – **¡Por supuesto que no!**. – Y no se amedrentaría al descubrir… **– Pero sí puedo asegurarte quién lo hizo.**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- Ayudada por las señas que mi madre de crianza dio: Eliza y Neil. Ellos le hicieron una visita hace días para contarle de la desaparición de mi hermana y…**

Albert la detuvo al exclamar… – **¡Rayos, Annie! ¿Estás segura?**

**- ¡Absolutamente! ¡Porque nadie mejor que ellos para hacer daño a los demás! Y si se trata de Candy, ¡con mayor razón!**

**- Annie**… – el joven magnate reconocería su falta… **– perdón, no quise parecer ante ti como un incrédulo pero…**

La chica, reprobadora, le observaría… – **¡Todos estamos consternados por Candy, Albert!**

**- Lo sé; y una vez más, lo lamento.** – Y para enmendarse… **– Ten mi palabra que reprenderé a esos dos; pero… ahora contéstame ¿has sabido de Terry?**

La jovencita que le miraba fijamente, fue segura al contestarle… – **No.**

Sin embargo él e increíblemente no le creyó. – **¡Por favor, necesito que me digas lo que sabes!**

Sorprendida por la manera en que Albert le sujetaba de los hombros, Annie no cambió postura al afirmarle… – **Yo no he tenido noticias suyas… todavía**

**- Entonces cuando las tengas, me informarás de inmediato, ¿verdad?.** – Y porque la pelinegra no le respondía, él insistía… **– ¡Es necesario que yo sepa donde está Candy, Annie! ¡¿No comprendes que me volveré loco si no sé de ella?!**

Debido a la manera en que se tomaban de los cabellos, la morena ojo azul le prestaría cuidado. – **¡¿Albert, estás bien?!**

**- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy!**

Y por la desesperación que se proyectó, se proporcionaría… – **La Hermana María obtuvo un telegrama por parte de Terry informándole que iría a su encuentro.**

**- ¡¿A dónde?!**

La joven que había brincado con la alteración, fue honesta al decir… – **No lo especificó, porque al parecer, él tampoco estaba seguro.**

**- ¡Demonios!**... – Albert primero espetó; y luego cuestionaría… **– ¿Desde dónde escribió? **

**- No lo recuerdo.**

**- ¡Por favor, haz un esfuerzo!**

Haciéndolo, ella le dijo… – **¿Pensilvania tal vez?**

Con media ilusión a cuestas, el rubio diría… – **Gracias, Annie. Y si no es mucho pedirte, haz llegar mis buenos deseos al hogar, esperando me comprendan que mientras no sepa de Candy, no puedo afrontar a la Señorita Pony ni Hermana María.**

La morena, intentando entender sus razones, asintió con la cabeza; y con su acuerdo, el rubio inició su retirada llevando en mente… ¡ser él quien personalmente la buscará!

Pero George, al enterarse del arrebato del principiante banquero, le ordenó al chofer llevarlo a Lakewood. Más al no encontrar a Albert en la mansión de las rosas, se pensó en dos lugares donde posiblemente pudiera estar, siendo uno: la cabaña abandonada; o dos, el hogar de Pony.

Sin embargo, ya se había revisado el primer punto mencionado y ahora se dirigían al segundo cuando sobre la boscosa vereda, la silueta del guapo rubio se distinguió.

Resoplando aliviadamente por su aparición, Johnson, al tenerlo cerca y en el momento que le invitó a ingresar en el auto, no pudo evitar el llamarle la atención… – **¡No vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa! ¡Me tenías sumamente preocupado!**

**- Lo siento.**

Por el brillo de esperanza se le reflejaba en su azul mirada, el secretario indagaría… – **¿Averiguaste algo?**

Acomodándose en su asiento, un Albert más relajado compartía… – **No mucho pero, Annie prometió ayudarme.**

**- Me parece bien. Ahora vayamos a casa**… – el conductor recibió una señal que, conforme ejecutaba, a Albert se le seguía diciendo… **– para que te asees y atiendas un "pequeño" pendiente porque, anoche cuando llegué Dorothy me entregó un mensaje de Archie que…**

**- ¿Adquirió lo que pretendía?**

El rubio que había intervenido, a su explayada cuestión se le respondía con un... – **No.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Ha solicitado nuevamente dinero.**

Aunado a que una llanta arrolló una roca, Albert brincaba en su asiento… – **¡¿Cómo dices?!**

**- Lo que oíste.**

**- ¡¿Y para qué lo quiere ésta vez?!**

**- Para**… – George aclaró su garganta; y luego diría… **– ¡hacer una fiesta!**

**- ¡¿Acaso está bromeando?!**

**- No, al contrario; me pareció muy seria su petición.**

**- ¡¿Y con qué excusa te lo exigió?!**

**- Primero me culpó de un incidente por el que pasó. El tal Charlie que buscaba, mucho antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, ya había salido de prisión. Entonces se le hizo fácil ir en su búsqueda y por donde les llevaron… los asaltaron.**

**- ¡¿Asaltaron?! ¿A él y a quién más?**

**- Sinceramente… no quiso confiármelo.**

**- ¡Archie, Archie!**.

El patriarca se haló de los cabellos; y el secretario se aventuraba a preguntar… – **¿Qué hago? La fiesta dice que es para seguir acumulando información.**

**- Información que él mismo no quiere proporcionar. Así que mi respuesta es… **

. . .

**-¡¿No?! ¡¿Me has dicho que no?!**. – Era la escandalosa voz de Archie quien fue comunicado con Albert en cuánto éste se presentó en sus oficinas.

_- ¡Tal cual lo escuchaste!_

**- ¡Albert, ya he dado mi palabra y…!**

_- … espero que a mí sí puedas decirme ¿a quién se le has dado, Archie?_

**- No, no puedo revelarlo**

Con la rotunda negación, se ganaría… – **Bueno, entonces mientras tú no me hables claro, de mi parte no habrá ayuda. Además, Archivald, con la desaparición de Candy ¿tú consideras que estamos de humor para gastar nuestro tiempo en fiestas?**

**- Es que… ¡está bien!**... – el joven Cornwell se rindió. **– La fiesta la tenía pensada dedicársela a Eleanor Baker**. – Tanto George que lo miraba y Archie que lo escuchaba, sorprendidos se quedaron al oír las fuertes carcajadas del Patriarca Andrew que para hacerlo calmar se le confiaría… **– Me enteré que ella es la madre de Terry. **

_- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_

**- ¿Ya ves que siempre mi idea no es del todo mala?!**... – con sus palabras, el joven elegante había devuelto la burla descarada.

_- Por supuesto que no es mala, pero aún así será ¡inútil!_

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

_- Porque… _– Albert quiso saber… _– ¿quién te presentará con ella?_

**- Una… amiga.**

_- ¿Ah, si?._ – Se fue rudo al preguntar… _– ¿y tu novia sabe de ella?_

**- No.**

_- Bien…_ – seguridad se había entonado; y empleando la misma actitud, en cuestión de instantes se decidía..._– Entonces creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a Chicago._

**- ¡No! ¡No me hagas eso, tío!**

_- Lo lamento._ – Y con idea en mente… _– Y por tu bien, te aconsejo que regreses con Annie lo más pronto posible._

**- ¡Pero!**

_- Te veo, a más tardar, en dos días_. – No se esperó por réplica y la comunicación se cortó quedándose Archie solo en la sala y cavilando ¡cómo hacerle con su problema llamado Susana! que en un restaurante cercano ya le aguardaba para tomar juntos el lunch y seguir planeando… ¡la ya cancelada fiesta!... pero Archivald Cornwell no la tendría fácil con la rubia porque…

Al reunirse con ella, la actriz por supuesto grito en el cielo pegó al repetírsele… – **Se me ha pedido regresar a casa.**

**- ¡¿Pero por qué?!**

Archie alzó los hombros obedeciendo… – **Ordenes de mi tío.**

**- ¡¿Y siempre debes acatarlas?!.**.. – Susana había inquirido, y aunque se le dijo…

**- Sí**… – la respuesta positiva también era con la finalidad de alejarse de ella que le recordaría…

**- ¡¿Y qué de nuestro cometido?! ¡Nuestro trato!**

**- Lo siento, pero creo que todo queda disuelto. Así que cada quien, investigará por su lado y…**

**- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Además… **– lo chantajista a la actriz le brotaría… **– ¡Por tu culpa casi me…!**

Archie la detuvo al afirmarle… – **¡Pero no te pasó nada!**

Ella con tal de no dejarlo ir, urdiría… – **¿Y qué tal si sí? Además sólo tú estabas conmigo en aquel callejón. Yo no vi a nadie más; y como también me amenazaste con eso no de contar la verdad, no me atreví a levantar la demanda que Robert Hathaway me aconsejó.**

**- ¡No serías capaz de…!**... – Archie tembló ante el performance de ella.

**- Cumple tu parte del trato y nadie sabrá… que tú me…**

**- ¡Calla!.**.. – el joven miró hacia los lados porque le pareció que Susana lo había dicho bastante alto. Así que se dijo... **– Está bien.** – Y se planearía… **– Con lo poco que tengo, haremos una pequeña y privada reunión donde invitaremos a… Eleanor Baker.**

**- Ese plan, Archivald, ¡sí que está mejor!.**.. – comprendiendo tarde el joven en el gran problema que gratuitamente se había metido.

**- - 15 - -**

Desde niña ese había sido su sueño: convertirse en una de las actrices favoritas del público que gustaba del teatro. Así que, teniendo a favor: belleza, talento y los cambios que el siglo seguía presentando además de inmensas proposiciones, no fueron impedimento para alcanzar su reto.

No obstante, los libertinajes y frivolidades que dentro del mundo del espectáculo se vivía y no se desconocían para la mayoría, hicieron que, al querer ser parte de la farándula, Eleanor Baker pusiera sobre balanza muchas cosas, entre ellas: el hacer una vida en familia; idea, que no le incomodaba del todo, y mucho menos cuando conoció, en una representación especial en Londres, al guapo Richard que en aquel ayer, con su juventud y opiniones liberales muy similares, fue fácil para ellos dos, ilusionarse libremente y aventurarse, sin importarles nada, a formar juntos un mañana, que trajo consigo… a Terry que con su llegada, el panorama comenzó a cambiarles poco a poco, ya que, a Eleanor, con su maternidad, la belleza le había resaltado; y con ella, su presencia y actuación en escenarios le estaba abriendo más de una puerta; asimismo, al perecer su padre, sobre los hombros de Richard cayó pesadamente: un ilustrísimo título y nombre que debía preceder.

Egoístas, los padres buscando sus confines personales, después de haber brindado a su hijo seis años de gran felicidad, le condenaron a vivir: menospreciado y abandonado en colegios donde se le miraba, melancólico, taciturno y se comportaba rebeldemente; situación que en complicidad y a la vez por separado, comenzaron a remendar: Richard y Eleanor que, en momentos muy especiales habían conocido a la chiquilla de pecas y no estaban ignorantes de los afectos de su hijo para con Candy; por ello…

La sala de su excéntrica mansión era ocupada por dos personajes que a la mucama habían entregado una nota dirigida a la actriz que debido a funciones de trabajo, había llegado de madrugada y todavía se le veía en su cama, recibiendo de su empleada la charola de alimentos y con ella la misiva enviada, la cual a sus dueños se devolvió con una rotunda negativa; contestación que puso furiosa a la joven rubia, y al muchacho elegante lo hizo sentir desilusionado y a la vez esperanzado.

Pero mientras aquellos dos salían de su casa, Eleanor desde la ventana de su habitación se dispuso a mirarlos en su retirada, explicando para sí los simples motivos que la orillaron a denegar la invitación: primero, porque la diva no estaba debidamente presentable para atenderlos en esa mañana; segundo, porque el nombre de Archivald Cornwell no le parecía familiar; y el tercero y que pesaba más: era la presencia de Susana Marlowe y su bien enterado interés, hacia su hijo Terry que aunque principiante, en las reuniones que la actriz atendía, sus invitados que no eran más que importantes empresarios, lo colocaban frente a ella, como un posible rival de escenarios; adulo, que a la mujer le llenaba de orgullo y más cuando los pintaban juntos en un enorme espectacular del más excelso teatro de la ciudad: sueño que por el momento tenía que esperar, debido al tiempo sabático que Terry se había tomado; ya que para él, primero estaba la salud de Candy y después… su amor por el trabajo. Además de que su éxito lo tenía que conseguir solo, porque si el joven actor se enteraba que ella, Eleanor Baker, estaba detrás, ¡ni imaginarnos de lo que el rebelde sería capaz! porque una cosa era, haber hecho la paz con ella; otra que se enterara que su madre había reclamado su custodia; pero muy diferente, el colgarse de su nombre para salir adelante.

Así que, mientras Eleanor negaba con la cabeza y sonreía del chasco llevado, en su carruaje, la rechazada pareja, en lo que una pataleaba berrinchudamente, el otro maquinaba como escaparse de su acompañante que le interrumpía al decirle… – **¡En la noche nos presentamos en el teatro donde trabaja!**

**- Pero Susana…**

**- ¡Allá no podrá negarse a recibirnos porque, gracias a que conozco compañeros de su reparto, con esa excusa nos colaremos por los camerinos y…**

**- ¡Basta!**... – Archie, cansado de oírla, gritó; y mirándola… **– ¡No pienso regresar con ella! ¡No pienso seguir con esto!**

**- Pero…**

**- ¡Acúsame de lo que quieras, Susana, pero esto se acabó! ¡Yo me largo en este momento a Chicago! ¡Ya no te soporto!**.

Haciendo omisión a lo último sentenciado, la joven… – **¡¿Y dejarás todo por Candy?! ¡¿Renunciarás a buscarla?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que seguiré haciéndolo, pero no aquí ni contigo! ¡Además, únicamente estoy perdiendo el tiempo porque nunca sabré ni dónde ni cuándo Terry volverá!**

**- Precisamente para eso tenemos que vernos con Eleanor y ella…**

**- Susana…** – Archie se burlaría… **– ¿acaso no entendiste el mensaje que te envió? **

**- Sí; dijo que no porque tal vez…**

**- No hablará, ni mucho menos de su hijo. Así que**… – Cornwell hizo detener el transporte; y cuando descendía… **– ¡Te deseo suerte con Terry!**. – Antes de que Susana espetara, el joven groseramente cerró la pequeña portezuela; luego inició su caminar oyendo los gritos sin sentido de la rubia y que hicieron sentirlo muy en paz.

Serenidad que únicamente le duró poco porque al arribar a su mansión… vehículos con sirenas la rodeaban y a su encuentro los empleados fueron para informarle… – **¡Han hurtado la propiedad!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- No nos explicamos cómo.**

Antes de que el mayordomo prosiguiera, un agente de policía le abordaría… – **¿Es usted el dueño?**

**- Sí, bueno no…** – tembloroso y a punto del desmayo, Archie proporcionaría dato correcto… **– Pertenece a la familia Andrew.**

**- ¿Y usted dónde estaba?**

El policía le seguía conforme le respondían… – **Salí un momento, pero dígame ¿qué pasó?**

**- Nada…** – ¿acaso se mofaron de él?... **– simplemente que amantes de lo ajeno**… – mostraron el interior… **– con llaves y buenos modales, se han llevado consigo ¡una enorme fortuna de su casa!**

Sintiendo la tierra abrirse a sus pies, un remolino de cosas se agolparon en la mente del pobre Archivald que no le quedó de otra más que, ir a la comandancia y confesar del atraco del que había sido víctima junto a Susana que también se le llamó a declarar involucrando ésta, los nombres de Charlie Sanders que como Terry Grandchester no se encontraban en la ciudad.

Pero como al mismo Archivald no le convenía el escándalo, le pidió a la policía se manejara la investigación bajo discreción; ya que él, no sabiendo cómo, se encargaría de hacérselo saber a su familia. Sin embargo, el desagradable incidente le brindó la oportunidad que por la mañana se le negó, porque Eleanor Baker, al arribar al teatro y escuchar el chismecillo referente a Susana Marlowe, lo buscó para entrevistarse a solas con él, que se mostró caballero pero exageradamente halagador, para que le aclarara a ella su interés por conocer de Terry.

Aunque la actriz fue enterada, tampoco facilitaría el paradero de su unigénito, sino que le aconsejaría… – **Haga todo lo posible para que el nombre de mi hijo, no se vea suciamente envuelto. Yo tengo pruebas de que él no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido. Pero sí puedo decir quién es la culpable: su incredulidad manipulada por Susana Marlowe que es una niña egoísta, caprichosa y que no le importa arrastrar con ella a quién se deje.**

Archie tardíamente lo había comprendido; y más cuando fue duramente reprendido por Albert que se vio obligado a viajar hasta Nueva York para ser notificado y ver por sus propios ojos de lo vanamente perdido. Aunque para él el dinero era lo de menos, al guapo rubio sí le molestaba severamente la irresponsable actitud de su sobrino, quien, después de levantarse la denuncia y dejarse bien resguardada la mansión de los Andrew, fue regresado a Chicago, donde en su trayecto, Archivald tuvo un momento de histérica felicidad por verse liberado de las garras de Susana que se quedó sola y rabiando.

Creyendo que había transmitido su alegría, a Archivald, Albert le aclararía… – **No te equivoques. No me burlo porque hayas dejado a esa chica con un palmo de narices sino porque... de haberme confiado tus planes desde el principio, te hubieses ahorrado todo esto ya que… ¡Annie sabe dónde está Terry!**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**... – el elegante había saltado sobre su asiento de tren y oiría…

**- Será difícil que lo revele; pero ella está en contacto con él.**

**- ¡Qué imbécil he sido!**... – el joven, con su puño se dio un auto-zape.

**- Sí; además nos obsesionamos tanto con el paradero de Candy, que se nos estaba olvidando: el tomar todo con calma y así, pensar.**

**- Pues, Tío, desde ahora te digo que tanto Annie como Terry ¡me las pagarán si los descubro!**

**- Y yo te recomiendo que no hagas más tonterías y te concentres en tu novia, así como Stear con Paty.**

**- Por cierto, ¿has sabido de ellos?**

**- Nada en concreto. Sólo una visión de Stear.**

**- No entiendo.**

**- Dice que estaban en Maryland cuando a tu hermano le pareció ver a Terry.**

**- ¿Y no lo verificó?**

**- Le perdió la pista.**

**- ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Y dónde están ahora?**

**- En Dover**… – donde…

**- ¿Está seguro, señor?**... – preguntó Paty al encargado de la taquilla del puerto.

**- Jovencita, así mismo lo registra mi carpeta.**

**- ¿Podríamos nosotros revisarla? Tal vez se le haya pasado y…**

**- Es que**… – se miró detrás de ellos; y después… **– Está bien**… – les indicaría… **– Dando la esquina, está la puerta. Por ahí pasen, pero discretamente por favor. **

Sonriendo, la pareja tomó sus mochilas y se dispusieron a ingresar al lugar, dejando afuera la lluvia que desde temprano había comenzado a mojar la ciudad. Pero no sólo Dover estaba inundado, sino otros puntos del estado de Maryland donde, desde una habitación, Candy la había y seguía observando, lo que se aprovechó para cuestionarle… – **¿Te gusta la lluvia?**. – La joven sin despegar sus ojos del ventanal, alzó un hombro a modo de contestación. Pasados unos instantes… **– ¿Quieres venir a descansar sobre el diván o que te lea un libro?.** – Un "no" con la cabeza fue la respuesta; más al percatarse que la frezada que le cubría se resbalaba de sus piernas, se apresuraron a tomarla; y al impedir ser colocada de nuevo sobre su regazo, se preguntaría… **– ¿no tienes frío o prefieres que te acerque a la chimenea?.** – De reojo, Candy miró la agonizante llama y de nuevo con la cabeza negó. **– Bueno…** – se alejaron de ella. Y de paso, en busca de la salida, se aventó la cálida prenda, escuchando la joven cuando la puerta se abría. Entonces, sentada en su silla de ruedas, se giró a la persona que, no pudiendo ocultar su molestia, le dijo… **– Cuando desees algo de mí, sólo llámame. Te aseguro que estaré abajo.** – Tragando saliva, se observó cuando la puerta se cerró.

Hallándose sola, Candy agachó la cabeza para contener el llanto, ya que ese día lluvioso la había puesto más triste de lo normal y por más que luchaba por no estarlo cuando él le visitaba, no podía apartar de su mente, los amargos días que similares, en un pasado sufrió.

**- Pero portándote así, no podrás recuperarte del todo**… – la enfermera que hizo su entrada al verla cabizbaja, le aconsejó.

**- Tengo miedo**… – la joven estrujó sus manos.

**- No tienes porqué. Aquí ya estás segura.**

**- Lo sé; pero**… – Candy volvió sus ojos a ella que acariciándole la mejilla, sentenciaría…

**- Olvida. Es bueno para ti; es bueno para él que te quiere.**

**- ¿En verdad lo crees?**

**- ¡Absolutamente! ¿No te basta con saber que lo ha dejado todo por estar aquí contigo? Además se la pasa en vela por si algo se te ofrece.**

**- Es verdad pero**… – Candy se cubrió los oídos cuando estos percibieron… **– cada vez que toca la armónica, ¡me tortura más!**

**- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Te apuesto que él lo entenderá**… – la cuidadora tomó sus manos, las bajó planteándole… **– Ahora déjame ponerte bonita para que… ¡hoy! sí bajes y los acompañes al comedor. **

**- Pero…**

**- Ya es hora, Candy**… – se pusieron de cuclillas para decir… **– Tus heridas están más que sanadas.**

**- Quizá las de mi piel pero no las de mi alma**

Por el tono derrotado que se empleó, la enfermera se enderezó diciendo… – **Entonces ¿ordeno te vuelvan a servir la comida aquí?**

**- Por esta última vez, por favor. Todavía no me siento con la fuerza para ponerme de pie.**

**- Está bien. Lo malo es que el joven Terry mayormente me recrimina con su profunda mirada; como si presintiera que yo soy la que estuviera imponiendo mi voluntad sobre ti.**

**- Te lo agradezco, Mirla.**

Acomodándole la manta, la cuidadora le sonrió; y como viniera haciéndolo días anteriores bajó a donde los Grandchester para informarles lo solicitado por Candy.

Recibiendo las gracias de Richard, Mirla se retiró en dirección a la cocina, mientras que Terry ¡frustrado! aventaba su instrumento musical contra el sofá y con el duque que lo observaba desde una poltrona donde estaba sentado, se quejaría… – **¡Te juro que la paciencia se me agota con cada uno de sus desplantes! ¡Y a veces siento grandes deseos de mandar a llamar a sus madres o amigos y que se vaya con ellos si eso la hace sentirse feliz!**

**- Eso sería rendirse.**

**- ¡¿Crees qué no lo sé?!**... – Terry se volvió furioso hacia su padre… **– ¡Pero como a ti no te ignoran cuando le llamas o le sugieres algo para su comodidad, se te hace fácil opinar! ¡¿Sabes ayer que me hizo?!**

Ignorando el hecho, se contestaría… – **No; cuéntamelo tú.**

Caminando de un lado para el otro, el guapo rebelde comenzaría a relatarle…

_En el cielo no se observaba ninguna blanca nube de algodón. Los rayos del astro rey hacían brillar el verde pasto, donde, la enfermera tendía una manta mientras que Terry se ofrecía para ayudar a la convaleciente a ponerse de pie._

_Colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de él, la pecosa apoyó su mano derecha en la silla de ruedas y colaboró con Terry que le sonrió al permitirle acercarse a ella._

_Por su parte, Mirla al terminar su actividad fue a ellos para auxiliarles y poner cuidadosamente sobre lo extendido en el césped a Candy que les agradeció su atención._

_Sabiéndola en buenas manos, la cuidadora se disculpó y se retiró para dejar a solas a la joven pareja que por los siguientes instantes permaneció en silencio, hasta que… – __**Hermoso día, ¿no te parece?**_

_Desconocido en ella, Candy contestó tímidamente… – __**Sí.**_

_Terry se giró para mirarla y se sorprendió al toparse por primera vez con la verde mirada de ella que halagó quedamente… – __**Tus cabellos se tornan aún más dorados a la luz del sol.**_

_Sonriendo apenas, la joven dijo… – __**Gracias**__… – y se le preguntó… _

_**- ¿Cuándo, Candy? ¿Cuándo volverás a sonreír vivamente y no esa mueca fantasmal que tienes ahora?**_

_**- No lo sé. Han sido tantas cosas que… tal vez con el tiempo.**_

_**- Sí; tal vez.**_

_Terry no dijo más y posó su azul mirada en los cielos, sintiendo sobre de él, los ojos de Candy que le pidió… – __**Declama algo.**_

_**- Con gusto. ¿Cómo qué te gustaría oír?**_

_**- No sé. Lo que tú elijas, estará bien para mí.**_

_**- Bueno. Un pequeño soneto que dice así…**_

_Cierto funesto día, vi el amor; _

_(En sus adentros, ambos se transportaron a la cubierta del Mauritania)_

– _cuyo mes favorito es el de mayo –_

_Una flor que agitaba su hermosura_

_jugando con el aire caprichoso._

_Sintiendo la mirada de él, ella comentó… – __**Mayo es mi cumpleaños, ¿lo sabías?**_

_Asintiendo con la cabeza, Terry le afirmó… – __**Si no mal recuerdo, por algo te escogieron como "flor" para el festival del colegio.**_

_**- Así es; Anthony lo eligió para bautizarme y regalarme la rosa Dulce Candy.**_

_**- ¡Ah, qué bien!**__... – contestó Terry que habiendo estado sentado, se levantó bruscamente; y buscando fingidamente algo, le preguntó… __**– ¿estás bien aquí o nos vamos a la sombra?**_

_**- No, aquí estoy bien.**_

_**- Bueno, entonces te dejo. Iré adentro y enviaré a Mirla para que te haga compañía.**_

Las carcajadas de su padre no le permitieron continuar su dramático relato, porque le aseveraría… – **¡¿Te pusiste celoso sólo por eso?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – Terry manoteó en el aire; y le contaría… **– ¡Porque no tienes ni la menor idea, Duque, de lo que padecí cuando me enteré de la existencia de ese jardinero! Aunque claro**… – moderó su voz para sonar apenado… **– ya falleció.**

Y con ello hasta su padre abandonó las risas para decir… – **Bueno**… – se aclaró la garganta para sugerirle… **– Vayamos a comer**… – Terry aceptó y oiría… **– ¿Qué harás en la tarde? **

**- Salir un momento a la calle. Las madres de Candy están esperando noticias mías y quiero hacérselas llegar.**

**- Me parece muy bien.**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿qué tienes en mente?**

**- Acompañarte si no te molesta**. – El joven hizo un "no" con la cabeza y prestó atención… **– Yo también debo mandar unas misivas a Londres.**

Y compartiendo pacíficamente otras más palabras, en una imagen poco vista, juntos, padre e hijo se perdieron por el umbral de la puerta que les conducía al comedor, espacio donde disfrutarían ¡lo que nunca!

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **7 y 15 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 16 - -**

Parada detrás de la sencilla estufa, Annie servía en extendidos platos de barro, el estofado que había cocinado para los habitantes del Hogar de Pony. El delicioso aroma que el guisado desprendía, había abierto prontamente el apetito de los traviesos y saludables chiquillos que, mientras aguardaban por su ración, en sus respectivos asientos, gran escándalo tenían entre sus divertidos juegos y acostumbradas peleas.

Apareciendo sobre la puerta de la cocina, la Hermana María les pedía… – **Silencio, niños**… – observando también como su morena hija comenzaba a acarrear de dos en dos los calientes recipientes, y quien le dijo…

**- En un segundo atiendo el servicio de la Señorita Pony.**

**- No te preocupes. Eso lo haré yo.**

Debido al semblante nostálgico de la religiosa, Annie le cuestionaría… – **¿Pasa algo?**

**- Lo mismo de siempre. La angustia de no tener las noticias de Terry**… – contestó la "madre" conforme colocaba el babero de un pequeño de tez trigueña y de apenas escaso año y medio de edad. Quitándole el juguete que en su manita sostenía, la Hermana María en lo que se sentaba a su lado para alimentarlo, preguntaba… – **¿Has sabido del joven Cornwell?**

Annie sin interrumpir su actividad, le respondería… – **No, nada. Pero no se preocupe**… – dejando los respectivos platos en la mesa, la joven ojo azul, se paró a su lado; colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le animaría… **– ¡Le aseguro que pronto sabremos algo!**

**- Dios te oiga porque la Señorita Pony, a pesar de que se muestra fuerte, es muy obvio que la zozobra la tiene en sus garras.**

**- ¡Pobrecita!.**.. – se compadecieron sinceramente… **– Pero no claudiquemos, Hermana María; y mostrémonos confiadas. ¡Una luz pronto veremos! Y cuando menos lo pensemos ¡Candy ya estará entre nosotros, sana y salva!**

Tomando su rosario, la religiosa lo llevó a sus labios para besarlo y hacer mental y nuevamente la ferviente petición.

. . .

Entre risas, llantos y gritos la comida prosiguió; y al final, en lo que una se concentraba impartiendo la lección de los niños, la otra se encargaba de levantar el desorden que los comensales sobre la mesa habían dejado; y en una cubeta amplia de madera se fueron depositando uno a uno los recipientes utilizados.

Afuera, el día estaba soleado y también una fresca pileta donde se llevaron los trastos para hacer de ellos, su limpieza. Pero cuando más entretenida estaba, un hombre con su gruesa silueta, a la hacendosa sacó de su cavilación. – **¡Señor Marsh, buen susto me ha sacado!**

**- Usted disculpara, Señorita Annie. No era esa mi intención.**

**- Lo sé**… – sonrió amablemente la pelinegra que en su mandil, se secó las manos para recibir lo que en ese momento el cartero se disponía a entregarle.

**- Es para la Hermana María**… – se le aclaró no perdiendo tiempo la chica en enterarse quién era su remitente y su procedencia…

**- ¡Maryland!**... – había dicho; y al empleado… **– Muchas gracias, Señor Marsh. ¡No tiene idea de lo ansiosas que estábamos por la llegada de esta carta!**… – la sacudió en el aire.

**- Pues me alegro haberles servido nuevamente; y por favor, si esa misiva contiene buenas nuevas de Candy, no dude en compartirlas conmigo.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! en este momento, si me lo permite, me retiro para hacer de su entrega.**

**- Entonces, buena día, Annie. **

**- Hasta luego, Señor Marsh; y gracias otra vez.**

Abandonando su trabajo, la morena veloz ingresó a la casa y se dirigió a donde la religiosa, con libro en mano, estaba.

Su paciente voz y manera de relatar las historietas bíblicas, atraía irresistiblemente la atención de sus "hijos" que al oír… – **¡Hermana María!**... – por parte de Annie, la mencionada desapartó sus ojos de lo que se compartía al pequeño público, para mirarla desmesuradamente cuando se le informaba… **– ¡Es de Terry!**

El libro de cuentos bíblicos se lanzó por los aires; y los chiquillos rieron de ver a la narradora volar hacia su "hermana mayor" que se le pedía… – **¡Ábrela!**... – pero al notar que Annie estaba dispuesta a acatar la orden, para impedirlo se gritaría… **– ¡No! ¡Aquí no!...** – y se sugeriría… **– ¡vayamos a donde la Señorita Pony para que se entere junto con nosotras!**

Olvidándose de los pequeños que unos a otros se miraban desconcertados, religiosa y huérfana fueron al punto indicado, seguidas de los interesados Jimmy, John y demás que detrás de la puerta de una habitación y en la voz de Annie escucharon…

"_Estimadas Señoras:_

_Lamento la tardanza con que les informó que Candy, en efecto, ya está conmigo. Gracias a mi padre pudo ser transportada a América. Sin embargo sus condiciones de salud no son las que yo quisiera comunicarles. Pero, por favor, no se acongojen. El Duque de Grandchester ha puesto a disposición de su hija, excelentes atenciones médicas, calculando que dentro de poco pueda viajar a Chicago para verlas y estar a su lado..."_

**- ¿De qué puede estar enferma Candy?**... – cuestionó la Señorita Pony, a quien se le respondería…

**- No lo sé**. – Y la Hermana María solicitaría… **– Prosigue, Annie.**

"… _Manteniéndolas constantemente informadas, queda de ustedes,_

_Terruce G. Grandchester."_

**- ¿Eso fue todo?**

**- Sí.**

Las tres mujeres, con gestos desilusionados, se quedaron calladas y pensativas. Luego una de ellas diría… – **Bueno, al menos ahora ya podemos descansar tranquilas. **

**- Sí; pero a mí me gustaría ir a visitarla. ¿Hay alguna dirección?**

Annie, a la petición de la religiosa, volteó el sobre y le corroboraría… – **Sí. Privada Gateway en Snow Hill, Maryland**

**- Entonces no se diga más. Mañana mismo parto para ir a verla. **

**- Sería mejor que no**. – La Señorita Pony a la que estaba dispuesta, se lo sugería… **– Con saber que está bien, cerca de nosotros y en buenas manos, nos bastará. – **Annie y la Hermana María se miraron mutuamente. Y su desconcertante facción consiguió que la que estaba en su mecedora les explicara… – **No tenemos el dinero suficiente para un viaje hasta allá. Además para Annie es demasiada responsabilidad el quedarse sola a cargo del Hogar, sin contar lo delicada que estoy.**

**- ¡No, no; por eso no se preocupe, sabré arreglármelas!**

Pero a pesar del entusiasmo y cooperación de la más joven, se acordaría… – **Creo que la Señorita Pony tiene razón. Aguardaré paciente por las cartas de Terry y la misma llegada de Candy**

No obstante, Annie…** – Entonces lo haré yo. Iré a donde los Andrew y tal vez…**

**- ¡No!.**.. – se le interrumpió. **– Recuerda que Terry nos pidió discreción para con ellos.**

**- Lo sé. Sin embargo Albert también está desesperado. Hace días lo vi tristemente rondando por aquí y le prometí…**

**- Está bien, Annie**… – la sensatez de la Señorita Pony hablaría… **– Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte.**

La chica se acercó a su madre y besó su tibia frente. Luego fue a la Hermana María e hizo lo mismo, recibiendo, a cambio de su cariñoso gesto, bendiciones.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Annie dejó la habitación; empero al abrir la puerta los cuerpecitos de los traviesos oyentes cayeron a sus pies ganándose un estricto llamado de atención por parte de la religiosa más joven. Más al verlos correr, la pelinegra llamaría a… – **¡Jimmy!.** – Éste poniendo freno a su carrera, se detuvo; y girándose, obediente fue a ella que le solicitaría… **– Necesito un favor. **

**- Sí**… – dijo el chiquillo conjuntamente con un asentamiento de cabeza que se le acarició.

**- Necesito que le hagas una visita a Tom y le informes de mi ausencia para que pueda estar al tanto de ustedes y nuestras madres.**

**- No te preocupes, Annie. Los demás chicos y yo las podemos defender.**

**- Lo sé; pero de todos modos, Tom debe saber que la Hermana María se queda sola con la Señorita Pony.**

**- Está bien**… – no se alegó más. Pero el chicuelo peticionaría… **– Cuando veas al "Jefe" dile que la extrañamos y que ya queremos verla.**

**- Lo haré, Jimmy. Te lo prometo.**

Sin perder más tiempo, Annie despachó a la criatura y se encaminó a su habitación para empacar sus pertenencias.

Ya que las tuvo listas y ella debidamente aseada y presentable, fue a despedirse de sus madres que desde la ventana le vieron partir.

Sonriente y con su valija en la mano, la morena caminó por la vereda de terracería, perdiéndose a cada paso dado, su figura tras la colina.

. . .

Con las zapatillas raspadas y polvosas como sus ropas, la chica llegó a la estación de trenes donde aguardó para abordar el convoy con destino a Chicago.

Al estar allá, primero fue a la casa de sus padres adoptivos, encontrando a su madre en la sala y bordando. Más al sentir a la hija cerca se le miró de arriba abajo y se le recriminaría sus fachas… – **¡Santo cielo, Annie! ¡Mírate cómo vienes!**

**- Hola, mamá. Tuve que caminar al no hallar transporte.**

**- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste para mandar al chofer por ti?**

**- Es que fue una decisión repentina. No lo tenía estipulado.**

**- Bueno**… – la mujer dejó agujas e hilos a un lado para levantarse y decir… **– Tu llegada entonces me hace pensar que Candy apareció y las religiosas ya no necesitan de ti.**

**- Te equivocas. He venido únicamente a cambiarme y por algo extra de ropa porque marcharé a Maryland.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- Debo hacer una importante visita.**

**- ¡Vaya!.**.. – expresó la señora Brighton mirando cuando Annie se encaminaba escaleras arriba en busca de su habitación.

Tumbándose en su asiento, la mujer conforme volvía a su tejedor pasatiempo, pensaba sobre los cambios de la muchacha que de tímida y obediente ya no tenía nada. Pero una promesa era una promesa y ambas debían respetarla. Además la señora Brighton no era mala y le compadecía la desgracia de la chica que un día atrás estaba destinada para ser su hija y que ahora de ella no se sabía nada.

**- Tal vez si yo la hubiese aceptado, ahora Candy**… – sacudió la cabeza negativamente cuando sus recuerdos le traicionaron al recordarle la primera vez que la vio. Aceptó que al principio la criatura rubia y pecosa le había encantado, pero sus prejuicios le habían pedido rechazarla quedando como segunda opción, la elección de Annie que era totalmente diferente a Candy y que como una vez, rescató a su hija de la superficialidad que ella, la señora Brighton, había encauzado.

Concentrándose en su manual labor, la dueña de aquella casa se olvidó de comunicarle a Annie de la reciente visita de Archie. Éste, que consejo de su tío había escuchado, fue a visitarla, creyendo que la encontraría en casa. Sin embargo cuando le informaron que la pelinegra continuaba su estadía en el Hogar de Pony, el joven Cornwell como Albert, tampoco tuvo valor para visitarlo y confrontarse con las madres de Candy.

. . .

Después de un rato y nuevamente muy bien vestida, Annie anunciaba a su madre el verdadero motivo de su nueva partida, pidiéndole, ésta vez al chofer, le ayudara con su equipaje y le llevara de inmediato a donde los Andrew.

Con su mención, la señora recordó la visita del elegante y lo notificó a su hija que, corroboró el poco interés que sentía por aquel joven que en un pasado, pensó querer demasiado.

Agradeciendo el mensaje que el chico había dejado, la morena ojo azul dijo adiós a la dama Brighton y salió de la casa para ser conducida hasta la impresionante mansión de los Andrew, donde se anunció y fue rápidamente recibida por Albert que después de saludarla, le invitó una bebida caliente que fue aceptada.

No obstante y conforme se ingería la infusión con sabor a menta, Annie podía percibir la ansiedad en el guapo patriarca que desde su asiento, le miraba incesantemente. Así que, en el momento de despegar la taza de su boca, le dijo… – **Hoy finalmente llegaron noticias.**

Albert ahogó el grito de felicidad; más demostraría prisa al cuestionarle… – **¡¿Dónde están?!**... – la chica no respondió y de entre su bolso sacó la dirección anotada en un pedazo de papel que se entregó.

Al recibirlo, los ojos claros del rubio se regocijaron conforme leía y decía… –**¡Gracias, Annie!**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

El guapo magnate, abandonando su lugar, le compartiría… – **¡Marcharme en este preciso momento!**

**- No habrá inconveniente si te acompaño, ¿verdad?**... – la morena también se había puesto de pie.

Albert tomando una campanita cercana que hizo sonar, exclamaría… – **¡No, por supuesto que no! Sólo espero que no te moleste el que Archie nos haga compañía.**

**- No, ¿por qué debía ser así?**

**- Tal vez ¿por el distanciamiento que se ha interpuesto entre ustedes?**

**- No te preocupes, Albert. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus prioridades, y la mía, también Candy lo era.**

A la puerta apareció Dorothy, a quien se le pediría… – **¡Busca a Archie y dile que venga rápido!**

Con su característica docilidad, la empleada inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a ejecutar la orden dada, mientras que Albert tomaba ahora el teléfono y solicitaba… – **¿George?.** – Aquél confirmó que era él. Entonces… **– Necesito que hagas reservaciones en el expreso hacia Maryland.**

_- ¡Claro! pero… ¿pasa algo?..._ – la voz del secretario se había escuchado.

**- Sí… ¡hemos encontrado a Candy!**

El moreno hombre no ocultaría su emoción… _– ¡Me alegro mucho, William! Entonces si me lo permite, le dejo para ponerme a trabajar en su encargo._

Después de pronunciar "gracias" la línea se cortó; y estaban devolviendo el auricular a su respectivo lugar cuando Archie, en la sala de la oficina, apareció, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la morena que le sonrió.

**¡Annie, qué gusto verte!…** – fue sincero cuando a su lado fue y su mano tomó para besarla caballerosamente, escuchando él un inexplicable…

**- Hola, Archivald.**

**- ¿Todo bien en el hogar?.**.. – le preguntó para pasarse la sequedad de sus palabras.

**- ¡Más que excelentes!**… – expresó Albert que comentaría… **– Annie nos ha traído maravillosas noticias de Candy. **

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – Archie la miró a ella que notó la felicidad en el rostro del castaño que siguió interrogando… **– ¡¿Cuándo fue eso?! ¡¿Dónde y con quién está?! ¡¿Está bien?!**

**- Bueno**… – Annie únicamente pronunció porque el rubio…

**- En este momento partimos para Maryland.**

**- ¡¿Maryland?!**

**- Sí, allá están.**

**- ¡¿Están?! ¡¿Quiénes?!**. – Y una chispa lo iluminaría… **– ¡¿Es que acaso Paty y Stear la encontraron?!**

**- No**…. – no hubo miedo en decirlo… **– Fue Terry.**

**- ¡¿Terruce?! ¡¿Terruce tiene a Candy?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!**

**- No lo sé**… – había contestado firmemente la chica.

Y debido a que lo veían muy alterado, Albert aconsejaría… – **Eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa es que vayas a tu habitación para que tomes algo de ropa y enseguida nos marchamos.**

¿Se lo dijeron dos veces? ¡No! porque Archivald ya iba en camino del lugar señalado.

Disculpándose con Annie, Albert la dejó por instantes para imitar a su sobrino que en su veloz carrera por las escaleras se había cruzado con Eliza que le extrañó el comportamiento de aquel alocado.

Mirando que del despacho Albert salía, la pelirroja fue a su encuentro para cuestionarle… – **¿Pasa algo, Tío William?**

Éste ni una palabra le dirigió ya que iba ahogado en sus pensamientos. Razón por la cual, Eliza se propuso a comentar la sospechosa actitud del magnate con la Tía Abuela Elroy que ignoró el motivo de su sobrino.

No obstante, Neil, que llegaba a lado de su padre y se encaminaron al despacho para informarle a Albert de los acontecimientos del día, encontraron a Annie, a la cual rápidamente se le cuestionaría… – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Haciendo caso omiso a su tosco proceder, la joven dijo… – **Esperando a Albert.**

**- ¿No está en la casa?**... – fue la voz del padre de aquel chico a quien se le contestaría…

**- Sí; fue unos momentos planta arriba.**

El señor Legan educadamente pidió permiso y se retiró en busca de la matriarca. Pero Neil que se había quedado en la oficina, observaba a Annie recriminadora y desconfiadamente.

Evadiendo su mirada y persona, la morena se puso de pie y buscó la salida, topándose en el puerta con Eliza que también, groseramente, le interrogó de su presencia.

Sintiéndose acorralada Annie improvisaría… – **Sólo visité a Archie que se ofreció llevarme a casa.**

**- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?**... – dijo Neil; y Eliza…

**- Creo estar comprendiendo la actitud del tío William**. – Y le preguntaría… **– ¡¿Ya saben algo de Candy?!**

Annie no contestó; y por su silencio, se ganaría… – **¡Habla, huérfana! ¡Responde a lo que mi hermana te preguntó!**

**- ¡Neil!**... – apareció Archie; y le amenazaría… **– ¡Será mejor que vayas dejando a Annie en Paz!**

**- ¡¿Y si no quiero?!**... – el hermanito Legan se sintió valiente con su primo; más al ver la personalidad de Albert, no dijo más y se marchó seguido de Eliza que se prometió averiguarlo todo. Sin embargo lo sabría muy pronto porque en breves minutos, los tres amigos de Candy salieron de la casa, abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a la terminal de trenes donde George les aguardaba con sus boletos en mano.

. . . . .

Pero mientras Annie, Archie y Albert llegaban a su destino muchas horas después, las cosas en la villa de los Grandchester no prosperaban mucho. Y por más paciente que Terry se mostraba con Candy, ésta de todo le rechazaba, lo cual ayudó a que la idea de comunicarse con sus "familiares", fuera cada vez en aumento con cada desplante de la rubia que, en una oportunidad, le había pedido "no tocara más la armónica ni mucho menos esa canción que le martillaba torturadoramente en la cabeza"

Cuando lo hizo, Terry sintió deseos de arrojarla al río donde a su orilla tomaban un poco de sol. Sin embargo para él representaba mucho y no tuvo valor para hacerlo.

Empero debido a lo incómodo que para ella resultaba su sonido, el joven actor evadió tocarla; lo malo que él también se estresaba y débilmente volvió al cigarrillo que ¡también! causó molestia en la rubia y donde Terry sí perdió definitivamente los estribos, pagándola sin deberla, el señor Grandchester que constantemente le aconsejaba… – **Paciencia, hijo, paciencia.**

Escuchándose alteradamente que ya no la tenía, Terry en la barra que decoraba bellamente aquel espacio al estilo victoriano, se servía en un vaso: una gran cantidad de licor que se tomó de un solo trago.

Más estaba sirviéndose el otro cuando un llamado a la puerta se escuchó. Gritando a los empleados que no salían a atender, Terry, personalmente y furioso, se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió.

De pronto y no sabiendo cómo, el joven inglés en el suelo se vio, a la vez que se limpiaba, de una parte de su entumido y guapo rostro, un hilillo de sangre que de su boca brotaba mientras que sus índigos ojos y todo su ser deseaban fulminar al que se había atrevido a golpearlo de ese modo.

El Duque de Grandchester que no perdió detalle en la agresión hacia su hijo que ya se levantaba, exigía… – **¡¿Se puede saber con qué derecho irrumpe así en mi propiedad?!**

No hubo tiempo a respuesta porque ya dos jóvenes se enfrascaban en una seria pelea, llevando la delantera… – **¡Por favor, Tío Albert!.**.. – pidió Archivald interponiéndose entre aquellos dos y recibiendo uno que otro golpe.

El escándalo y la quebradura de artículos de afuera atrajo la atención de los empleados que corrieron para separarlos.

Terry que estaba severamente hecho un energúmeno solicitó lo soltaran. Los que estaban a su servicio presto lo hicieron, pero comprendieron el error al ver cuando su joven patrón traicioneramente asestaba un fuerte puñetazo al rubio magnate.

Ya apresado, el señor Grandchester demandó explicación, siendo ésta… – **¡Vinimos por Candy! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde la tienen?!**

**- ¿Y quién le ha dicho que aquí está, señor…?**... – Richard había alargado la última palabra.

Albert, mostrándose rudo, se zafó de los hombres que le sujetaban y arreglándose un poco sus ultrajadas ropas se presentaría… – **Soy William Albert Andrew, el padre adoptivo y protector de Candice White.**

Signos de interrogación coronaron la cabeza de Terry que espetaría… – **¡¿Tú?!**

**- ¡Sí, yo!**... – le había hablado y seguía mirando al actor del mismo modo furioso.

Pero antes de que su hijo volviera a los golpes, el señor Grandchester le impidió hacerlo y seguro dijo… – **Pues lo sentimos mucho, Señor Andrew. Pero aquí no está Candice White, sino Candice Grandchester, mi sobrina y prometida de mi hijo.**

Albert, como nunca, mostró una sonrisa burlona y le contestaría… – **¡Yo soy quien tiene los derechos sobre ella!**

**- No lo dudo; pero para que Candy viajara a América, lo hizo legalmente bajo mi nombre.**

**- ¡Eso a mí no me dice nada! ¡Y será mejor que me la entregue, sino quiere que le levante una demanda por secuestro!**

Con tremenda cosa, los ojos de Annie y Archie se abrieron descomunalmente; Terry, al que había considerado su amigo, le lanzó improperios; pero el Duque portó entereza y sin amedrentarse, le respondería… – **No lo haría, Señor Andrew, porque usted y muchos sabemos lo que verdaderamente sucedió con ella.**

Albert estaba por replicar cuando, Annie al mirar nivel arriba, detectó la figura de su amiga y la llamaría… – **¡Candy!**. – Ésta que acostada yacía y al oír los gritos, le había pedido a Mirla saliera y se enterara de lo que acontecía afuera. Cuando a sus oídos llegó la presencia de desconocidos, quiso también salir para identificarlos personalmente.

Al verla, Albert, Archie y Annie corrieron hacia ella que los miraba temerosamente.

Terry, que lo observaba todo desde abajo, a su padre que estaba a su lado, le preguntaría… – **¿Qué haremos?**

Como nuevo consejo, Richard recomendaría… – **Deja que sea ella quien elija**. – El joven actor presintió lo peor. Luego caminó hacia la barra y ahí aguardó para escuchar la decisión.

Albert y Archie le hablaban de lo mucho que la cuidarían a partir de aquel día, pero las menciones de sus madres y sus sufrimientos, consiguieron que Candy… – **Sí. Quiero irme con ustedes.**

Al notificársele a los Grandchester la decisión tomada, el único que respondió fue Richard… – **Bien**.

Y escucharía del magnate Andrew… – **¿Le parece bien que volvemos por ella en un par de horas?**

**- Por mí, no hay problema.**

A su orden, la enfermera se dispuso a empacar las pertenencias de la joven rubia que preguntaría… – **Mirla, ¿vendrás conmigo?**

**- Lo siento, Candy, pero no puedo. Además en Chicago también hay enfermeras que te atenderán muy bien. Tu padre adoptivo lo ha dicho; así que no creo que me necesites más.** – Cuando Mirla terminó con esa actividad… – **Te pondré algo ligero para que viajes lo más cómoda posible.**

**- Te extrañaré.**

**- Y yo a ti, Candy**…. – las dos mujeres se envolvieron en un abrazo y continuaron con la mudanza.

. . .

Al transcurrir el tiempo marcado, los chicos Andrew, después de buscar un restaurante y quedarse ahí esperando, regresaron a los Grandchester.

Los empleados ya habían bajado el equipaje y Candy con su enfermera aguardaban en la sala, preguntándose interiormente la rubia… – **¿Dónde está Terry?**... – al no verlo junto a su padre que interpretó el gesto en la cara de la chica.

**- Me pidió te deseara un muy buen viaje. El mismo que él ya emprendió hacia Nueva York.**

**- - 16 - -**

Después de ver salir el carruaje donde los Andrew transportaban a Candy, las rejas de la villa rentada por los Grandchester, lentamente se fueron cerrando; mientras que en el interior de la casa, Richard al empleado que le hacía compañía, le ordenaba… – **Prepare también mis cosas. Ya no tiene caso seguir aquí. **

Mudo, el sirviente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, cediendo el paso, cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, a Mirla que, al estar de frente al duque, éste… – **Su cheque de honorarios, Señorita**… – le extendió el documento.

Al recibirlo, la enfermera con sus pertenencias en la mano y lamentando la situación, hablaría… – **Entonces, si no se le ofrece otra cosa más, me retiro.**

**- Puede hacerlo con plena confianza.**

**- Fue un verdadero placer servirle, Señor Grandchester.**

**- Gracias a usted por todo.**

**- Con su permiso.** – No obstante, Mirla, tras haber avanzado breves pasos, estos mismos retrocedió, y sin pedir nadie su opinión, enérgicamente la dio… **– ¡El joven Terry no debió irse así, sin despedirse de ella!. – **Richard que había tomado asiento, únicamente la miró, arrepintiéndose Mirla de su loco arrebato; más al notar que aquellos ojos oscuros y tristes le daban la razón, la mujer comentaría… – **Candy también sufre y presiento que lo llegará a necesitar más que a ninguno. **

**- Sin embargo, ha sido la misma Candy quien tomó su propia decisión; así como mi hijo que en estos momentos, ya estará de camino a Nueva York.**

. . .

El silbato de la máquina locomotora anunció su partida. La mayoría de los pasajeros ya ocupaban sus respectivos asientos, excepto una joven que corría esforzadamente sobre la larga plataforma. Al alcanzar el estribo, la mano del cobrador se extendió para ofrecerle ayuda. Hábil, la chica de castaños cabellos, subió agradeciendo sonrientemente la atención prestada.

Después de mostrar su boleto, la castaña muchachita inició camino por el pasillo. Su lugar correspondía al último vagón, pero al llegar a la cuarta hilera de asientos del primero, un rostro se le hizo conocido y familiarmente le saludaría… – **¡Hola, Terry!**

El joven actor, ignorando el llamado, se hundió sobre su asiento, se cruzó de pies y brazos y escondió medio guapo rostro al levantar el cuello de su elegante prenda de vestir.

Con la descortés y arrogante reacción, la joven sintió deseos de gritarle algo verdaderamente desagradable; sin embargo, optó por sonreír y le dijo… – **Así te pintaras de payaso, ¡te reconocería de inmediato!**. – Debido a la osadía, Terry enarcó altamente su ceja izquierda; y por el rabillo de su ojo, miró a su interlocutora por instantes, queriendo recordar de dónde la conocía hasta que ella, viendo que era inútil su esfuerzo, se presentó… – **Soy Karen Krause; una de tus tantas compañeras en el grupo Strafford.**

**- Ah, sí**… – desganadamente dijo aquél mientras se sentaba correctamente. Pero al iniciar el tren su marcha, éste consiguió que Karen se tambaleara; y Terry, impulsivamente caballeroso, se levantó ante la posibilidad de una caída. Sosteniéndola del brazo, le ofrecería… **– Siéntate.**

Más ella, sorprendida de la desconocida amabilidad de aquel, se excusaría… – **No. Además mi lugar quedó en el último vagón ya que según me informaron todos los asientos estaban ocupados**. – Y creyendo que a Terry le importaba, Karen chillaría… – **¡Cómo si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de que el tren, procedente de Florida, de donde vengo, se descompusiera!**

**- No te preocupes más. Estos dos lugares, son exclusivamente para mí.**

Ante la galantería de Terry que tomó su valija y la colocó en el compartimento superior, Karen interiormente se sonrojó. De pronto, y precisamente en su interior, se carcajeó de tan sólo imaginarse la cara de su archienemiga Susana Marlowe si la viera sentada a lado de "su amor" que, conforme transcurría el viaje, la pareja de castaños iniciarían una conversación que se tornaría verdaderamente animada y única.

Y mientras un tren se alejaba de Maryland, a la terminal de este estado arribaba un carruaje, del cual únicamente descendió Albert que aceleradamente dirigió su guapo ser a la taquilla para adquirir de ahí, cuatro pasajes a Chicago.

Por su parte, Archie que como sus demás compañeros, hubieron percibido el profundo silencio en el que se había ahogado Candy, se animó a cuestionarle… – **¿Estás contenta de regresar a casa?**

Perdida su mirada en el ventanal, la joven rubia no le contestó. Entonces el elegante chico sintiéndose con derecho, inclinó un poco su torso para alcanzar y atrapar la mano de su prima que, al sentir su contacto, conjuntamente apretó fuertemente los ojos y se deshizo rápido de su amarre, consiguiendo con su acción que Annie y Archie se miraran sorprendidos uno al otro al notar el gesto compungido de Candy que sentía las lágrimas traicionarle.

Pensando se lloraba debido al recuerdo de Terry, Archie sintió celos que poco a poco fueron carcomiéndole por dentro, maldiciendo a la par, la suerte de ambos.

Ayudándole que venía sentada a su lado, Annie al percibir la incomodidad causada, preguntaría… – **¿Todo bien, Candy?**

Sin confrontarle, la pecosa que mantenía los párpados cerrados, asintió con la cabeza y levantó su mano para limpiarse una larga lágrima que le rodaba por su todavía pálida mejilla.

Notándola, Archie ¡veloz! tomó su pañuelo y se lo ofreció; sin embargo con su gentil atención, el joven experimentó el segundo de una cadena de inexplicables desplantes; los mismos que Albert sufriría cuando, al regresar y parado cubriendo la puerta del transporte, le sugería… – **Aunque la Señorita Pony y Hermana María desean verte, sé que en mi casa estarás mejor atendida. Pero antes me gustaría que nos explicaras… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pierna? ¿Por qué falseas? ¿Te lastimaste estando en América? ¡¿Cómo fue?!**... – lo último alteradamente pronunciado, Archie lo hubo preguntado; pero… uno, dos, tres y demás segundos siguieron pasando sin que se diera respuestas a las cuestiones. Más comprendiendo…

- **Perdona el hostigamiento. Ya tendremos tiempo para que me lo cuentes todo**… – dijo Albert que extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar.

No obstante, Annie plantearía… – **Albert, ¿por qué mejor no se adelantan con el equipaje y nosotras les alcanzamos?**

Archie que había sido otra víctima de Candy, la apoyaría… – **¡Excelente idea, Annie!**... – y el joven fue el siguiente en bajar del carruaje; y frente el desconcierto del tío magnate, a éste le indicó seguirle con seña de explicarle la situación.

Obediente, Albert imitó los pasos de su sobrino. Y cuando se les vio alejarse, la pelinegra a su hermana, le dijo… – **Se han ido. Ahora, ¿quieres contarme lo que te pasa?.** – La cabellera rizada y dorada apenas se sacudió negativamente; pero sintiéndose herida, Annie preguntaría… **– ¿Ya no tienes confianza en mí?.**.. – nuevo silencio las rodeó; y sin saber como, la morena ojo azul comenzó a sentir un miedo que le recorrió por el cuerpo; más aún así, otra vez la cuestionaría… **– ¿Extrañas a Terry? ¿Hubieses deseado quedarte a su lado? Sin embargo, te recuerdo que tú misma viste que se fue y…**

**- Annie..**. – la interrumpió… **– lo único que me interesa, es ir a casa**… – había sido la fría contestación. Luego apoyándose de la quilla de la ventanilla y del bastón que Mirla le proporcionara, Candy, aunque tambaleante, se incorporó y dando pasos pequeños llegó al estribo, donde se aceptó la ayuda de Annie que también al descender, se situó a lado de la rubia para supervisar su andar que lento le llevó hasta el área de ascenso del tren donde aún en contra de su voluntad, empleados de la estación le otorgaron su ayuda hasta haberla dejada en su reservado y bien sentada, donde Candy nuevamente se encapsuló en sí misma; lamentándose Albert, al verla sumamente taciturna y totalmente callada, por no haber pedido primero informes de su condición y después el reclamarle a Terry por su silencioso ocultamiento.

Pero como en esos casos, el hubiera no existía, el guapo rubio y su comitiva tendrían que arreglárselas solas; comprendiéndose durante el viaje que no sería trabajo fácil, porque…

. . .

Al arribar a la ciudad de Chicago, con su constante insistencia además el recordarle que se trataba de su hija adoptiva, Annie fue convencida por Albert y argumentada por Archie, de que la Mansión de los Andrew era el lugar al cual Candy pertenecía y ahí justamente debía ir para continuar con su rehabilitación. Sin embargo, ¡cuán caro pagarían por su necedad! ya que…

La habitación que había sido designada para la pecosa, era amplia, luminosa y aromáticamente ambientada por unas blancas rosas, mismas flores que se distinguieron al ser abierto el ventanal.

Sintiendo la brisa en su pecoso rostro, Candy cerró los ojos y evocó un hermoso ayer combinándolo con un nombre: **Anthony.**

Albert que junto a Archie y Annie la habían escuchado, sonrieron augurando el éxito en su recuperación.

Dorothy que al recibirlos en el hall, les había seguido informándoles de la ausencia de la Tía Abuela Elroy, arreglaba la cómoda y sedosa cama. Luego fue a donde la chica para ofrecerle… – **Señorita Candy, venga a recostarse un poco, por favor.**

La voz de la empleada y el toque en su brazo, consiguieron que la rubia apartara su vista del lindo panorama de afuera para mirar a Dorothy que sonriente le indicó el camino.

Increíblemente renuente, Candy se guió sola y lo mismo pediría… – **Si no les molesta, me gustaría quedarme a solas para descansar.**

Archie que iba a objetar, fue interrumpido por Albert que condescendientemente, contestaría… – **Por supuesto, Candy. Dorothy se quedará a tu lado por si necesitas algo.**

**- No es necesario, porque en este momento me dormiré**. – Para no notar el desconcierto que provocó en guapos rostros, la chica cerró los párpados y únicamente sintió la frezada que era colocada para dar calor a sus piernas.

En completo silencio, el grupo de cuatro abandonó la alcoba. Más al estar sobre sus pasillos, uno de ellos aseveraría… – **¿No les parece muy extraña la actitud de Candy?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! Pero más me sorprende es su manera tan sutil de cortarnos.**

Annie y Archie fueron los que habían comentado. Y porque Albert no respondió y comenzó a alejarse, Cornwell le llamaría… – **Tío, ¿estás bien?**

El rubio banquero que se detuvo para girar y mirarlos, no tuvo valor para confesar lo que presentía había sucedido con Candy. Así que nuevamente emprendió sus pasos porque su error comenzaba a mellarle mayormente porque, ¿quién más que Terry o su padre para aclararle sus atemorizantes dudas?

Habiéndolo observado perderse al ingresar a su habitación, Annie y Archie posaron sus ojos en la planta baja donde Elroy, Eliza y su madre, aparecían.

Notando su presencia cuando bajaban las escaleras, la matriarca le preguntaría… – **Archivald, ¿cuándo regresaste?**

**- Este… hoy mismo, tía.**

**- ¿Williams lo sabe?**

**- Con él llegamos**.

La tía abuela miró de cerca a Annie y ésta saludaría… – **Buen día, Señora Elroy.**

**- ¿Qué tal, niña?**. – Y como si verdaderamente le interesara, le cuestionaría… **– ¿Ya saben de Candy?**. – Por primera vez, Archie se mantuvo callado debido a la desconfianza que sentía hacia las Legan que con gestos molestos por la presencia de "una hija de Pony" se disculparon y se retiraron a otra sala, dejando en el hall a Elroy que se le confiaría…

**- Candy está aquí**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Annie nos informó donde estaba y fuimos por ella.**

**- Y**… – la matriarca escondió su molestia… **– ¿dónde está Williams?**

**- En su habitación.**

Sin darle una explicación a su joven sobrino, a éste le demandaría… – **Ve a buscarlo y dile que quiero hablar con él. Estaré aguardando en la oficina.**

**- Sí, Tía.**

Percibiendo el peligro, Archie, rápidamente, fue por Albert que con un poco de desgano, bajó para atender el llamado de la matriarca Andrew que sentada tras el escritorio, abría un sobre; y en lo que extendía el papel, su rubio sobrino se anunciaba… – **¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Adelante, hijo.**

**- ¿Me llamaste?**

**- Así es. Pero siéntate.**

**- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme de pie.**

**- Como gustes**

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- William, me acabo de enterar que encontraste a Candy y que la has traído a casa.**

**- Así es. ¿Tiene algo de malo haberlo hecho?**. – La matriarca se confrontó ante la mirada retadora de su sobrino que dijo… **– Además, te recuerdo, Tía, que Candy es mi protegida. **

**- Sí, claro. Y tan enfocado estabas en la desaparición de ella que descuidaste por completo los negocios de la familia.**

**- ¡Eso no es cierto! George me ha suplantado muy bien y en ningún momento la banca se ha visto afectada.**

**- ¡Pero tú eres la cabeza, el patriarca! Y por lo mismo debes estar al tanto de los problemas.**

**- Bueno, pues si te conforma, déjame decirte que a partir de ahora, no tendrás más quejas, porque teniendo a Candy a mi lado, todo mejorará.**

Entendiendo el verdadero significado de sus palabras, Elroy dictaminaría… – **En cambio, yo no la quiero en esta casa.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- Candy no es más parte de la familia. Se fue del colegio renunciando a serlo. Así que… pídele que se marche.**

**- No puedo hacerlo. Ella… necesita de muchos cuidados y yo quiero proporcionárselos.**

**- Entonces búscalos en otra parte.**

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! No quiero que la familia se vea envuelta en comentarios impropios por la presencia de ella que sólo Dios sabe en qué lugares pudo haber andado.**

**- ¡Eres increíble, Elroy!**

**- ¡William!**

**- Haré lo que dices Tía, pero te advierto de una buena vez. Al salir Candy de aquí, lo haré junto con ella.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- Que seguiré tu consejo: iré a buscar mis propios medios para ayudarla. Así que, si no se te ofrece nada más, me retiro.**

**- ¡William, espera!.** – El rubio se detuvo para escuchar… **– no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?**

Albert se giró y al verla de pie, le sentenciaría… – **Tan en serio como tú has hablado.**

La rigidez con que la miraba y lo firme de su porte y palabras, la hicieron rectificar… – **Está bien. Que se quede, pero en cuanto esté mejor, debe marcharse.**

**- Eso, lo decidiré yo. Con tu permiso, Tía**. – No queriendo mostrar su enojo, el azote de la puerta había dicho todo lo contrario.

Archie que aguardaba por él, al verlo salir apresuradamente de la casa, le siguió para demandarle conocimiento. Cuando Albert le enteró de la objeción de la Tía Elroy y su dictamen, Archie también se molestó y despotricó en contra de ella.

Pero en lo que tío y sobrino afuera trataban de calmar su furia, Eliza y Sara ya eran notificadas de la presencia de Candy.

Eliza para corroborarlo, fue de inmediato a la habitación que era custodiaba por Annie que al verla, un temblor de ella se apoderó. Y es que la sonrisa de la pelirroja era obviamente falsa; así como su desmedido interés por querer saber dónde había estado Candy, y porqué el uso del bastón que yacía cerca de su cama.

Más como de Annie se obtuvo ninguna información, la chica Legan aguardó por su hermano Neil para contárselo.

. . .

La hora de la merienda ya estaba cerca; y por lo mismo, Neil y su padre ya estaban en casa.

En el extenso comedor sólo faltaba Albert. Y Neil que secretamente había estado hablando con su hermana, se ofrecería… – **Yo iré a buscarlo**… – llevando en mente el lugar donde podría encontrarlo.

Candy que todo el tiempo se la había pasado durmiendo, para no decir evadiendo la realidad, ahora se encontraba sentada en la poltrona y de frente a la ventana. El olor de las rosas de Anthony la tenían hipnotizada y por lo mismo, no se percató, si es que lo hubo, del llamado de la puerta hasta que… – **¡Vaya, vaya! Dichosos los ojos de volver a verte, Candy.**

Esa inconfundible voz a sus espaldas, le provocó un escalofrío que le subía y bajaba por todo el cuerpo.

Temblorosa, Candy agachó la cabeza y fuertemente aferró sus manos en los brazos de la silla conforme oía… – **Cuando me contaron que habías regresado, de momento no quise creerlo. Pero ahora que lo corroboré, te pregunto… ¿cómo has estado?**. – Paralizada, la rubia se sentía; y su conmoción le impedía articular palabra.

Sintiéndose ofendido por la descortesía, Neil acortó su distancia y grosero, la atacaría… – **¡Infeliz huérfana! ¡¿Tus madres no te enseñaron a responder?!**

Por lo altisonante de sus palabras, Candy apretó los ojos y su ser comenzó a convulsionarse debido al llanto.

Fanfarrón, el joven Legan recordaría… – **Viéndote temblar, me hace pensar en la última lección que te di**… – aquella que le dio cuando Terry partió. **– Más a mi parecer creo que no la aprendiste muy bien, porque te dignaste en volver. Pero ya me encargaré yo de echarte de aquí, ya que Albert no.**

Al sentir las manos de Neil que bruscamente la levantaban, Candy gritó; y aún adolorida lo pateó.

Porque a él también le dolió, Neil chilló y la arrojó al suelo donde la rubia, arrastrándose, pedía histéricamente auxilio.

Catalogándola de loca, el joven Legan se le acercó; pero Candy al ver su aproximación, aumentó sus sonidos guturales en señal de peligro, uno que mucha veces experimentó.

Los llamados, pusieron en alerta a todos los que yacían en la planta baja. Pero Albert que apenas salía de su habitación, fue el primero en llegar a la rubia que sobre la puerta, la rasguñaba inútilmente queriendo alcanzar la perilla, burlándose divertidamente Neil de aquella absurda actitud como él la etiquetaba.

Golpeándola porque no sabía que Candy estaba detrás, Albert abruptamente abrió la puerta y al primero que vio fue a Neil y su sonrisa socarrona; luego a la rubia que se encogía abrazándose a sí misma y pidiendo clemencia que muchos desconocían. Pero el rubio, para consolarla, se le acercó y ese movimiento de él, empeoró la situación, porque Candy lo confundió llamándole… – **¡Señor Ringo, no me lastime, por favor!**

**- ¡Candy!**

**- ¡Haré lo que quiera! ¡comeré! ¡trabajaré doble, pero no me lastime!**

**- ¡Candy, reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Albert!.** – Éste, interiormente dolido, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, pero la rubia conforme se removía en sus brazos, no cesaba de gritar…

**- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me toque! ¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Aléjese! ¡Terry! ¡Terry, ayúdame!.**.. – pero como el rubio no la soltaba sino que más la aferraba, la joven se desvaneció cayendo en un sueño del cual no tenía intenciones de despertar.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **20 y 23 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 18 - -**

Entre la amena plática entablada durante el viaje, además de haber compartido que por ser una chica de famoso renombre y de buena posición económica en su familia nadie le tomaba en serio su amor por los escenarios… Karen también le había comentado a Terry del llamado recibido para la próxima representación en escena que era Romeo y Julieta.

No con la emoción que esa pieza literaria significaba para él, el joven actor escondió su verdadero sentir para decir mentirosamente que también había sido requerida su presencia para probar suerte en la audición.

Alabado su excelso trabajo en King Lear, Karen le aseguró a Terry obtener él, el rol de Romeo; lamentándose ella, al encontrarse entre las muchas "Julietas", a Susana, no negando interiormente ninguno de los dos, que la joven rubia era portadora de un gran talento histriónico y que como todos, al ser reunidos ese día en el teatro, recibía de manos del director de obra, los libretos a ensayar.

Entristecida porque Terry no estaba presente, Susana, buscando sobre las tarimas un apartado rincón, se dispuso a leer las respectivas líneas de la protagonista italiana. Más de pronto, la puerta del fondo se abrió y la voz que desde ahí les saludó, no fue grata a oídos de Susana que siguió enfrascada en su lectura hasta que a ella llegaron los altos rumores de sus demás compañeros, siendo el de uno cuando mencionara… – **¿Qué acaso Hathaway no nos comunicó que Terruce Grandchester, por estar ausente, no participaría en la elección de "Romeo"?**

**- Sí, por supuesto, eso dijo.**

**- ¿Entonces qué hace aquí y junto a Karen Krause?**

Con ello, Susana no perdió instante para mirar hacia el frente y confirmar por sí misma, lo escuchado, sintiendo la joven que un rayo la partía en dos al notar tan sonriente y galante a Terry con Karen.

La distancia que la separaba entre la recién arribada pareja era corta, sin embargo a la rubia ojo azul le pareció eterna al recorrerla como una poseída y demandando con suma exigencia… – **¡¿Por qué llegas con ella?! Además, ¡¿por qué cargas sus pertenencias?! Es que**… – se tembló al pensar… **– ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron juntos?!**

Susana que siempre le atiborraba con sus sosas preguntas que nunca obtenían contestación, para jugarle una pesada broma, Terry dejó en el suelo lo que consigo llevaba para responderle… – **No sé porque te extraña verme con Karen ya que ella es… ¡mi novia!**... – la mano del joven se levantó para acariciar el mentón de la castaña.

Empero aunada su acción con lo primero dicho, se consiguió que le gritaran… – **¡Mientes!**... – además Susana que sentía morirse en vida, lo había atrapado por las solapas de su chaqueta; y rechinando los dientes, le repetiría… **– ¡Sé que mientes!**. – Y crédula observaría… **– ¡Lo haces para molestarme! ¡Ésta…** – se miró a la rival compañera de tablas que divertida reía de verla tan alterada… **– ¡… no puede ser tu novia cuando**… – se mencionaría… **– Candy lo es!**

Para hacerlo real, Karen, burlona, lo afirmaría… – **¿Candy? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aquí su novia… ¡soy yo!.**.. – y tomó las muñecas de Susana para apretarlas y conseguir que lo soltara.

Más Karen, Terry y muchos, sorprendidos, observaron como la rubia caía de rodillas frente a él. Y porque estaba al punto del desvanecimiento, el joven actor, ante lo que muchos calificaron como ridícula exageración, se inclinó para brindarle ayuda al mismo tiempo que Karen le pedía… – **¡Por favor, Susana, los dramas desarróllalos después en el escenario!**. – No obstante, la pelirrubia derramando gruesos lagrimones, miraba suplicante a Terry conforme éste la ponía de pie.

Sumamente contrariado con aquella reacción, el joven actor, que tenía de frente al director que lo había presenciado todo, recibió de aquél una señal y se encaminaron en dirección a las oficinas, donde, al invitarle a pasar, le preguntaron… – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- ¿Le molesta?**

**- No, por supuesto que no, pero… toma asiento**… – apuntaron el sofá que al ocuparlo se continuaría… **– alguien me había asegurado de tu "alejamiento temporal" de las tablas.**

**- Lo sé. Pero a último momento hubo un cambio de planes.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

Sin querer ser descortés Terry… – **Señor Hathaway agradezco mucho su interés pero… en estos instantes no quiero pensar en ello sino concentrarme con el grupo y prepararme para la audición.**

**- Sí, claro; puedes integrarte nuevamente a nosotros, sin embargo…**

**- ¿Hay algún problema?.**.. – Terry inquirió; y Robert Hathaway no lo ocultaría…

**- Sí, porque… ¿qué tan seguro estás de que impedimento alguno no se te presentará en los días futuros?**. – El actor iba a responder pero el director le hizo alto al hacer una completa observación… **– La obra se estrenará pronto y a la compañía, la elección para los personajes no le tomará mucho tiempo.**

**- Deme una oportunidad…** – fue, lo que después de meditarlo, el rebelde del San Pablo solicitó.

Y también, después de meditarlo, se le contestaría… – **Está bien. Te la daré**. – Terry, aunque no sentía ganas, esbozó una sonrisa a señal de agradecimiento; más Robert concluiría… **– con la condición de que me expliques a mí… ¿es verdad que Karen es tu novia?**

**- No, señor; simplemente la utilicé por...**

**- Susana se ha obstinado personalmente contigo, bien lo sé. **

**- Por motivos a los cuales yo no he dado pie, Señor Hathaway. Se lo aseguro.**

**- También lo sé, Terruce. Pero déjame decirte que Susana, aunque goza de un inmenso talento, ni yo mismo sé de dónde es o de quién lo heredó. Así que te aconsejo que hables con ella y le adviertas que se deben concentrar únicamente en sus carreras si quieren alcanzar la cúspide del éxito**. – Y para limpiarse las manos… **– Yo haré la parte que me corresponde como su jefe, pero tú la convencerás de no repetir escenas como la anterior; porque sino, la compañía Stratford se verá obligada en prescindir de uno de los dos, así tengamos que lamentarnos después de los estragos que eso produzca. **

**- Lo he entendido muy bien**. – Terry dejó su asiento diciendo… **– Gracias por aceptarme con ustedes. **

Recibida una ligera inclinación de cabeza por parte del actor mayor, el castaño se dispuso a salir, encontrándose en la puerta a Susana que le había seguido y aguardado afuera para enterarse… – **¿Desde cuándo Karen y tú…?**

La misma joven, al ir atravesando el pasillo a un paso veloz, extendió su brazo para detenerle a él que ocultando fastidio, le dijo… – **Tenemos que hablar. **

**- ¡Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar y mucho porque, debo saber dónde estuviste todo este tiempo! ¡Además ¿qué sucedió con Candy?! ¡¿Finalmente se decidió por tu amigo Archivald?!.**

A la mención del joven Cornwell, Terry frunció desmesuradamente el ceño y le preguntaría… – **¿Quién dijiste?**

Comprendido el garrafal descuido, la chica quiso evadirlo… – **El restaurante que está cerca de aquí será perfecto para…**

Ahora fue la mano del castaño quien la detuvo al intentar escabullirse. – **¡¿Cómo sabes de Archivald y de eso de que "finalmente se decidió por mi amigo"? ¡¿quién te dijo que lo éramos?!**. – La pelirrubia mágicamente se había quedado muda; entonces Terry, perdiendo los estribos, la tomó de los hombros, la sacudió al instante de espetarle… **– ¡Habla! ¡Ahora soy yo quién te lo exige!**

Susana sabiéndose perdidamente acorralada, recurrió a lo más factible: las lágrimas; y debido a que se sentía verdaderamente adolorida, le suplicaría… – **¡Suéltame que me lastimas!**

**- ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas de dónde conoces a Archivald Cornwell!**

**- ¡Tal vez tú lo mencionaste y yo únicamente lo repetí!**

Con eso, fue turno del joven en gritar… – **¡Mientes!**

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!.**.. – gritó más fuerte el director teatral que le recordaría a Terry… **– ¡¿Qué acaso no fui claro contigo respecto a estas desagradables escenas?!**

El rebelde no pudo controlar su iracunda manera de contestarle… – **¡Así fue!**

**- ¡¿Entonces?!**

**- Señor Hathaway, todo ha sido mi culpa**… – ¿lo reconoció verdaderamente Susana?. – **Terry, discúlpame. Y tienes toda la razón en molestarte conmigo porque sí**… – Por haberse burlado de ella, lo echaría de cabeza… **– ¡conocí a Archivald Cornwell un día que vino a buscarte! Él me engañó diciendo que habían sido amigos cuando estuvieron en el colegio de Londres.**

**- ¡Infeliz!**... – Terry lo llamó dentro de sí; más a ella le cuestionaría… **– ¡¿Qué más te dijo?!**

**- Me habló de Candy y…**

**- … junto a tu verdadero amigo Charlie, te metieron en problemas con la policía.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

Terry miraba a Robert que le aconsejaría… – **Deberías ir a verlo ya que pasó unos días en la cárcel gracias a Susana que te dirá la verdad de lo sucedido, ¿no es así?**

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en la chica que apenada agachó la cabeza; y quedamente contestaría… – **Sí.**

**- Bien; entonces los dejo solos. Y por favor, ¡ya no más escándalos dentro de este sagrado recinto!**... – y antes de marcharse, el hombre mayor les invitó a tomar asiento en unas sillas que decoraban el pasillo.

Cuando lo hicieron, Terry aguardó a que ella hablara, empezando a contársele desde las insinuaciones de su propio director teatral hasta la llegada de Archivald; pero en un intermedio, Susana le relató el incidente sufrido con Charlie y su venganza contra ellos dos donde ella estuvo a punto de ser mancillada por aquellos delincuentes.

Terry que había permanecido cabizbajo, al oír eso, levantó la cabeza y la miró, recordando tristemente a Candy. Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno y la dejó continuar hasta que le preguntara… – **¿Por qué hiciste todo eso, Susana?**

Lo bueno que el chico estaba sentado que sino se cae de la impresión cuando escuchó de ella la declaración… – **Porque te amo, Terry. Y mi amor no me permite compartirte con nadie más, ni aún con Karen.**

A su nombramiento, el joven apenas sonrió; empero no la sacó de su error sino que… **– Lamento no poder corresponderte. Y espero que sepas respetar mi relación con ella.**

**- ¿Entonces es en serio?**

**- ¿Por qué tendría que bromear?**

**- ¿Y Candy?.**.. – Susana supo poner un dedo en la llaga porque, Terry no respondió y se puso de pie.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el guapo castaño se giró para marcharse por el pasillo donde a su final se topó con Karen que le sonrió extendiéndole… – **Perdóname por decir que…**

**- No te preocupes**… – ella le había interrumpido… **– Porque mientras no cambies de parecer, ten por seguro que representaré mi papel a la perfección.**

**- Sí, claro**… – Terry recibió la maleta que se le entregó. Después y en silencio, retomó su andar para salir del teatro y dirigirse al departamento rentado donde le sería imposible descansar debido a tanto. Más, como el buen amigo que de Charlie siempre fue, al chico Sanders se fue a ver, quedándose Terry con aquel ser por unos días para que no supieran nada de él ni él de nadie.

Sin embargo…

El Duque de Grandchester, después de haber entregado la villa a sus correspondientes dueños, también emprendió el viaje, decidiéndose a tomar el mismo destino que su hijo: Nueva York.

Allá, se instaló en el mejor de los hoteles de todos los tiempos. Y ahí ya llevaba dos días ocupando su lujosa habitación cuando en el tercero, un empleado mensajero le hacía entrega de un sobre con sello de urgente. En lo que se firmaba, se leyó fugazmente el remitente… **– William A. Andrew**… – no demostrando Richard desconcierto alguno.

Así que después de remunerar el servicio y sin intención de abrir la carta para enterarse de su contenido además de que su orgullo británico se lo impedía al haber sido acusado precisamente por el rubio como "secuestrador"… el noble… que en otros tiempos y de haber estado en su patria hubiera retado a Albert a un duelo por haberse atrevido a manchar su honor y en su propia casa… caminó hacia el escritorio donde se dejó la misiva recibida para luego dirigir sus pasos hasta el sofá, donde se sentó para continuar leyendo el periódico que antes del llamado, ya atendía.

La página de finanzas tenía su atención; más de pronto la palabra ¡Urgente! le hacía mirar hacia donde yacía la carta.

Rencoroso y sabiéndose haber cumplido con su parte, Richard volvía a su actividad; pero el claro y fresco recuerdo de ella, lo hacía de nuevo mirar el mensaje.

Bajado el periódico, el Duque levantó una mano para sobarse la mandíbula; y al revivir la agresión contra su hijo, negó con la cabeza; pero al pensar otra vez en Candy y el amor que Terry sentía por ella, le hizo primero, lanzar un resoplido y después ponerse de pie para finalmente ir a leer su contenido.

La emergencia que el papel plasmaba consiguió que el Duque, apresurado, fuera al perchero y allí cambiara su fina bata por su elegante saco. Luego abandonó la habitación para, después de bajar por el elevador, solicitar en recepción, un transporte, el cual, de inmediato se proporcionó, al igual que la dirección donde debía ser llevado.

. . .

Si el oído no le había fallado, a la mujer que estaba a su servicio, se le pedía afirmación… – **¿Dices que el Duque de Grandchester está en mi recibidor?**

**- Así es, Miss Baker. Está abajo esperando por su respuesta**. – Eleanor Baker que reposaba en su diván, se perdió por instantes entre las nubes hasta que le trajeron de regreso al preguntarle… **– ¿Qué le digo? **

**- Que…** – la hermosa diva que con dificultad se calzaba sus pantuflas, indicaría… **– que pase por favor y llévalo a la oficina. ¡No, espera!**. – Eleanor gritó para hacerla detener y ordenarle… **– Mejor al porche para tomar allá té.**

**- Sí, Madame**. – Ante el nerviosismo que se apoderó de la famosa actriz y su manera de embellecerse enfrente del espejo, lograron que la empleada sonriera escondidamente. Más al estar cerca del aristocrático personaje, su semblante se tornó serio para guiarlo a el lugar señalado.

El jardín que se admiraba era digno de ser alabado. Y así mismo Richard lo hizo para calmar también los nervios que de él se adueñaron al ver a la hermosa propietaria que con una sonrisa, le saludaba… – **Bienvenido, Duque de Grandchester.**

**- Señora**… – la llamó él que caballerosamente tomó su mano para besarle el terso dorso.

**- Por favor, siéntase cómodo**… – ella le ofreció el asiento vecino.

**- Gracias**…. – dijo Richard acercando la silla para Eleanor… **– Después de usted.**

**- Gracias**… – también devolvió la actriz. Sin embargo al estar debidamente sentados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y así, interiormente, les hubiese gustado quedarse de no haber sido por la situación.

**- Espero no haberla interrumpido de alguna importante actividad.**

**- No. Sólo descansaba. Pero dígame**… – el turrón se rompería… **– ¿a qué debo su visita?**

**- Se trata de… nuestro hijo…**

Eleanor supo ocultar su desilusión al interesarse más por… – **¿Le sucede algo malo a Terry?**

**- No precisamente.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

Richard le resumiría la información… – **Candy decidió marcharse a su casa con sus familiares, y decepcionado, Terry volvió a Nueva York.**

**- ¡Qué raro!**... – se refería al desconocido paradero de su unigénito… **– No lo sabía.**

**- El problema es que he recibido una nota del padre adoptivo de Candy y solicita urgentemente su presencia. **

**- ¿Será serio?**

**- Muchísimo. Lo malo es que… hubo un altercado entre ellos dos que no creo que nuestro hijo acepte ir a Chicago.**

**- Podría ser porque es demasiado orgulloso, pero… no saquemos conjeturas e informémosle y ya que él decida**. – Poniéndose de pie, Eleanor resolvería… **– Mandaré a mi chofer con Robert Hathaway para preguntarle si él sabe algo de Terry. ¿Aguarda conmigo por la respuesta?**

. . .

A pesar de ser la azotea de un viejo edificio la sencilla morada de su amigo, Terry con cara al sol, se sentía muy tranquilo yaciendo acostado sobre un oxidado catre cubriendo la colchoneta, una parchada pero limpia sábana. Esos días con la simple compañía de Charlie, le habían hecho mucho bien y en su rostro se le reflejaba.

De pronto, al despedir el humo de su cigarrillo, los silbidos y gritos que provenían de abajo, le hicieron abandonar su tabaco así como a su cómodo lugar para pararse e ir a atender.

Asomándose por la apolillada baranda de madera, Terry divisó a un distinguido visitante que era rápidamente rodeado por curiosos moradores.

Soltando la carcajada al ver a su padre solicitándole prontamente ayuda, el castaño le pidió a otro conocido indicarle a Richard la puerta de entrada mientras él iba a su encuentro.

Hábil e increíblemente feliz, Terry descendió por unas escaleras de emergencia y después de dos pisos abajo, ingresó al inmueble por una ventana para toparse, en otro más, al Duque de quien, al hacérsele una reverencia, se mofaron… – **Bienvenido a mi palacio, Su Majestad.**

Richard que aire le faltaba sumando el susto de ver tanta cara malandra, se apoyó de una columna para, segundos después, soltar también la carcajada que en conjunto a las de su hijo, hacían eco por todo el edificio.

Al estar serenos, Terry le invitaría… – **Vayamos a otro lugar para platicar.**

**- No; aquí estará bien. Ha no ser que**… – el Duque calló para hacerse a un lado y otorgar acceso a habitantes de ahí.

Sin embargo, su hijo… – **No, no te preocupes. Están arreglando el cuarto piso pero podrás subir**. – Y para hacer mayor la diversión le plantearía… **– aunque no sé si bajarás. **

**- Pues yo espero que sí; más mi duda es... ¿podré salir con bien de este barrio de mala muerte?**… – inquirió el aristocrático comenzando a subir.

**- ¡Calla!**... – Terry lo pidió en voz baja. **– Ni siquiera lo digas porque menos lo conseguirás.**

Y debido al rostro de su padre, el hijo volvió a reír guiando a Richard hasta planta arriba, donde, ignorando el aspecto de la vivienda, se observaría… – **Se te ve mucho mejor.**

**- He tratado, sí. Pero dime… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Además ¿cómo es que diste conmigo?**

**- Tu madre me ayudó.**

**- ¿Eleanor?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Vaya!**... – el muchacho exclamó; y aseguraría… **– Pues debe ser algo muy serio para traer hasta estos lares a tan importante personaje.**

**- Sí, Terry, se trata de Candy.**

**- Papá…** – Richard al oír ser llamado así, se quedó en shock; lo mismo le sucedió a Terry que comprendió que aquel cariño dicho le había salido del corazón.

Por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, el Duque conforme carraspeaba, de su costosa prenda, sacó la carta enviada y se la entregó.

Renuente, Terry la aceptó. Y en lo que se enteraba de su contenido, su ceño se iba frunciendo hasta el punto de gritar… – **¡¿Un centro psiquiátrico?!**

**- - 19 - -**

_Lord Grandchester,_

_Aunque fue difícil descubrir su paradero, comprenderé que al recibir mi carta, usted o Terry quieran prestarle la menor atención. Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado mi mal comportamiento, con mi arrepentimiento recurro a ustedes para solicitar de su pronta ayuda._

_Ignorante de su situación, Candy ha caído en un profundo pozo de depresión que ni yo ni otro de sus más cercanos amigos ha podido socorrerla._

_A su lado han venido prontamente sus madres, pero tampoco las plegarias de ellas han sido favorables._

_Desafortunadamente ante lo desconocido de su caso, mi voz perdió fuerza contra la de la matriarca de mi familia quien dio la orden de que Candy, en una severa crisis de histeria, fuera llevada de inmediato a un centro psiquiátrico._

**- ¡¿Un centro psiquiátrico?!**... – Terry había espetado y mirado a su padre que desvió su mirada para indicarle, con su fingido desinterés, continuara leyendo…

_Doctores expertos de ese lugar, han pedido, de la paciente, antecedentes de los cuales no pude entregar debido a mi tempestiva manera de actuar contra Terry, a quien, por el amor que siente por Candy, suplico venga a Chicago tan pronto sea posible para que él pueda, con lo que nosotros no, sacarla de su estado de conmoción._

_Apelando a su buena voluntad, se despide,_

**- William Albert Andrew…** – dijo en voz alta y tono un tanto rencoroso: Terry que conforme estrujaba fuertemente el papel, dirigía sus pasos hacia la vieja baranda que rodeaba la azotea, y donde su padre le alcanzó para interrumpirle en su vaga cavilación…

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

Mirando en dirección al frío océano atlántico, el joven actor pronunció con pesadez… – **Honestamente…** – apoyó sus manos en la baranda... **– no lo sé**... – ya que en su interior, dos voluntades peleaban en ser la mejor.

Presintiéndolo, Richard le dijo… – **Yo quisiera nuevamente ayudarte, pero no es a mí a quien Candy necesita a su lado.**

**- Lo sé, pero**… – Terry giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente al Duque que le cuestionaría…

**- ¿Te preocupa el trabajo? **

**- Sí; porque apenas me integré al grupo dentro del cual se me aceptó al estar libre de compromisos y…**

**- Te entiendo.** – Richard colocó su mano en el hombro del chico… **– sin embargo deberías pensarlo bien… por ella, por Candy.**

. . . . .

Días más angustiosos, ni aún cuando la sabía desaparecida, Albert con Candy había vivido. Recriminándose duramente… al estarla viendo tumbada en su cama… que lo único que quería era regresarla a casa para que estuviera mejor con los suyos, para continuar él velando por ella, para ayudarla en lo que fuera, pero nunca de los jamases para perjudicarla.

**- ¡Usted y los chicos tal vez no, pero perjuicio es lo que único que el resto de su familia le ha causado a mi pobre niña y al Hogar entero!**… – le había reprochado, increíblemente la Hermana María que al enterarse por Annie de lo sucedido con la rubia, viajó a Chicago para estar con Candy que después de haber estado inconsciente varias horas, había despertado por así decirlo de su desvanecimiento, para tener perdida su mirada en lo que se llama… ¡nada! Además sus movimientos autómatas, su acentuada palidez, su tristeza a flor de piel, sus pocas ganas de comer y más, eran razones para tener a todos en continuo estrés.

Sintiéndolo carcomerle por dentro e incapaz de hacer algo por ella, un muy impotente Albert… que después de haber abandonado nuevamente sus obligaciones de oficina y yacía esa mañana en la habitación de Candy… salió al pasillo para aminorar su desesperación que era mucha y la cual estampó, con un puñetazo y fuerza, en la blanca pared de ese hospital.

Su tempestiva reacción, atrajo la atención de una enfermera que por ahí pasaba; y la cual, le pidió acompañamiento hasta área de recepción donde se encontraron con un médico, a quien, por reconocérsele, se le preguntaría… – **¿Cuándo podrá hacer la inducción hipnótica?**

Y es que, al llegar al hospital y ser atendidos, los expertos, ante el caso presentado, se hubieron reunido a solas; y después de una ardua discusión, diferenciaron los síntomas de una posible locura con la esquizofrenia, siendo ese el diagnóstico que junto al método a seguir para su resolución, habían enterado a Albert que, en la primera oportunidad, lo compartió con los demás, entre ellos Paty y Stear que al reportarse, se les compartió todo y fueron ellos dos quienes, al seguir en Maryland, se dedicaron a dar con el paradero del Duque de Grandchester.

Pero como no todos hubieron estado de acuerdo con la solución… en lo que el galeno revisaba una hoja, le respondía a Albert con cuestión… – **¿Lo ha pensado bien?**

Aún teniendo las negativas de la Hermana María, Annie y su sobrino Stear, el desesperado rubio con seguridad contestaría… – **Sí** … – dando su poderosa razón… **– ¡es una tortura, para quienes la queremos, verla así!**

**- Lo comprendo…** – el galeno le indicó el camino. Más yendo a la par por el pasillo, le repetiría… **– Pero como ya le había informado, la hipnosis tanto puede ser favorable para ella como fatal, ya que puede acarrear trastornos adicionales después de someterla.**

**- Sí; y también me dijo que sería fácil descifrar el problema que la tiene así, debido a sus histerias.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Entonces… no hay por qué retardarlo más.**

Sin embargo, antes de proceder, se quiso reafirmación… – **¿Todos sus familiares están de acuerdo?**

Albert, por padecer de egoísta angustia, arrogantemente respondería… – **Yo soy su padre adoptivo; y como tal, me hago responsable de todo. **

**- Bien**…. – dijo el médico. **– Entonces reúno a mis colegas para empezar con el tratamiento lo más pronto posible.**

Después de asentir positivamente con la cabeza, Albert detuvo sus pasos para darse la media vuelta y regresar a donde Candy era velada por la Hermana María que hablándole amorosamente, le pedía con insistencia… comer.

Rechazada la cuchara con el hospitalario alimento, la religiosa la devolvió al plato; pero en lugar de reprenderla, primero, le acarició la rubia cabellera y luego le dejó un beso en la frente acompañada de una silenciosa pero muy ferviente oración, observándolas, desde y tras una pequeña abertura de la puerta, Albert que con la pena, no se atrevió a confrontar a la cuidadora y por consiguiente, retrocedió sus pasos.

Más estaba cerrando cuidadosamente, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz que le saludaba… – **Hola, Tío**. – Y de éste se quiso saber… **– ¿Qué novedades hay?**

Con rostro completamente compungido y llevándole sus pasos a una cercana sala, se contestaría… – **Todo sigue igual, Stear.**

Éste y compañía lo siguieron para preguntar… – **¿Y de Terry has sabido?**

**- Nada todavía.**

Su voz tímida, también sonó preocupada al inquirir… – **¿Creen… que no venga?**

**- No lo sé, Paty**.

Stear respondió a su novia siendo ella quien le sugiriera… – **¿Y si volvieras a escribirle?**

Un derrotado Albert contestaría… – **Sería inútil**.

Y por ello, el más ingenioso de los Cornwell aseveraría… – **Sí; porque lo correcto sería que fueras tú personalmente a verlo.**

**- No puedo separarme de ella**… – el tío magnate se tumbó en un sillón y se cruzó de brazos, actos frustrados que molestaron a Stear que le observaría…

**- ¡Pero tampoco quedándote aquí resuelves nada!**

**- ¡Stear!.**.. – Paty le había reprendido; y el guapo inventor…

**- Perdón, Tío, por si mis palabras te sonaron tan francas.**

**- No; porque no te falta la razón. Sin embargo debo decirles que**… – Albert, sin moverse de su lugar, les miraba… **– ahora menos que nunca puedo moverme de aquí.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- He autorizado para que Candy sea sometida al proceso de…**

Stear le interrumpió al reclamarle… – **¡¿Pero por qué?!**

**- Stear, comprende…**

**- ¡No! ¡Debe haber otro modo!**

**- Lo lamento; pero ese es el único medio que los médicos conocen para llegar a la raíz del problema.**

**- ¡Pues yo lo único que espero es que después… no te arrepientas de tu gran error!**

Paty, sin tiempo a reaccionar, se quedó a lado de Albert. Más éste al decirle… – **No te preocupes. Ve con él…** – la chica siguió a su novio que, al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, se topó con su hermano que le preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**... – informándole Stear de los pormenores. Pero al momento que Archie le contestaba… **– Será lo mejor para ella**… – el hermano mayor, mostrando molestia, dejó al menor que, después de alzar los hombros, se dirigió a donde Albert para ofrecerle su apoyo ya que se avecinaban horas tormentosas, especialmente para Candy.

Sin embargo, antes de que los médicos hicieran su trabajo…

Decidirse le había tomado tiempo; pero no lo perdió para ir a renunciar al teatro y alcanzar el tren de medianoche que le llevara hasta Chicago.

Solo, Terry lo abordó. Y a escasos minutos de emprender la locomotora su marcha, la persona pasajera que iba a ocupar el asiento contiguo, a modo de saludo, le comentaba… – **¡Por poco y no te alcanzo!**

**- Pero…** – el rostro del rebelde se desconcertó al preguntarle… **– ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- Acompañarte.** – Terry, con desmesurado gesto, le vio subir una maleta y asegurarle… **– ¿Acaso pensaste ir solo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!.**.. – se hubo asegurado.

**- Pues ya ves que no**… – le dijeron al sonreírle. Pero conforme, se sentaban cómodamente, le observaron… **– porque tú podrías necesitar algo y yo para eso estoy aquí.** – Después de unos instantes de silencio, se sugeriría… **– ¿Quieres platicar un poco para hacer ameno el viaje?**

**- Lo que prefiero es dormir**.

Terry se giró hacia la ventanilla, escuchando a sus espaldas… – **Ah, eso estará muy bien. ¡Hazlo! mientras yo leo a**… – de un maletín que se colocó sobre las piernas se tomó un libro… **– Romeo y Julieta. **

Con su título, el joven actor cerró los párpados, escuchando de afuera, el silbatazo de salida. Empero con el movimiento del convoy, Terry se arrulló y profundamente durmió hasta que los primeros rayos del sol pegaron en su guapo rostro haciéndolo despertar.

Estirándose, el joven se removió de su asiento; y con su acción, casi interrumpe el sueño de la persona vecina, que al haberse quedado dormida, había dejado caer su libro.

Mirándolo en el suelo, Terry en el más cuidadoso de los silencios, se dispuso a levantar nada menos que ¡el libreto!

Frunciendo severamente el ceño, el joven actor dejó lo levantado sobre el asiento y se retiró en busca del comedor, informándose allá de la hora en que arribaría a Chicago.

Pareciéndole todavía una eternidad, Terry, después de tomar sus primeros alimentos, solicitó té que fue llevado consigo para compartirlo con su acompañante, que al verlo, sonaría alarmado al decirle… – **¡Por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado!**

**- Pues ya ves que no**… – el rebelde hubo imitado anterior contestación, y entregaría… **– Te traje algo de té.**

**- Gracias. Aunque también querré desayunar.**

Volviendo a tomar su lugar, Terry, indiferente, señalaría… – **Al fondo está el comedor.**

Volteando hacia atrás y viendo a pocos pasajeros despiertos, al actor se le invitaría… – **¿No quieres hacerme compañía?**

**- No. **– Y dándole la espalda, de nuevo dijo… **– Prefiero seguir durmiendo.**

Sonriendo por la manera en que Terry chiquillamente se acurrucaba, a éste se le abandonó. Más el actor, ya sabiéndose a solas, buscó el libreto y comenzó a leer, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la literatura, y memorizando de vez en vez, las líneas del romántico y enamorado Romeo.

Pasado un tiempo y diciendo un párrafo, a Terry encontraron; y por la nata pasión proyectada, le preguntaron… – **¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos?**

Dedicándole una mirada asesina, el interrumpido actor contestaría… – **No será necesario**. – Y excusándose, se hizo a un lado el libreto… **– Sólo lo estaba leyendo.**

**- Yo te vi declamando…** – le aclararon; y debido a que la réplica tardó en llegar, se animaron a sugerirle… **– ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!**... – se sentaron a su lado. **– ¡Yo interpretaré a Julieta!.** – Y la amplia sonrisa que Terry ofreció, fue claro indicio de aceptación; matándose así el tiempo restante hasta Chicago donde en su terminal….

Apresurados dos pasajeros, una tras de otro, descendieron del tren, llevándoles así sus pasos hasta la salida, donde se solicitó un transporte y se pidió ser llevados al… – **Hospital San Juana.**

Allá, se buscó el área de psiquiatría, encontrándose suertudamente en la recepción a… – **¡Stear!**... – a quien se le veía mortificado.

**- ¡Terry!**… – fueron a su lado; y mientras estrechaban manos, se dijo… **– ¡Qué bueno que llegas! **

**- ¿Dónde está?**... – Candy por supuesto.

**- Ven; yo te guío**. – E iniciando su travesía por el inmenso nosocomio, al actor se le confesaría… **– Espero que con tu presencia hagas desistir una locura.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?.**.. – sus aceleradas y fuertes pisadas hacía eco por donde pasaban.

**- Quieren someterla a la hipnosis.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – Terry se detuvo en seco oyendo de Stear…

**- ¡Por aquí!.**.. – y le indicó doblar a la izquierda, divisándose hasta el fondo del corredor a la Hermana María, Annie, Paty y Archie; ya que Albert, al insistir en estar presente, se permitió su asistencia en la habitación donde Terry irrumpiría, mirándole todos los presentes y cuestionándole solo uno…

**- ¡¿Quién es usted y cómo se atreve a entrar de esa manera?!**

El recién llegado no respondió y escuchó claramente la voz de Candy que relataba uno de sus tantos pasajes felices de infancia. Con odio jamás sentido por aquél, Terry a Albert le dijo… – **¡¿No te bastó con suponer que su cuerpo pudo haber sido desnudado por alguien, sino que ahora eres ¡TÚ! quién quiere desnudarle el alma?!**

Sin decir una sola palabra, el rubio al castaño se acercó; y en murmullos le pediría… **– Salgamos para hablar.**

**- ¡No!**... – el actor se soltó de un amarre hecho por el banquero. **– ¡Ordena que la dejen en paz!**

**- Lo haré hasta que termine la cesión.**

**- ¡Hazlo ahora, Albert!**

Éste también se alteraría… – **¡Si lo hago, la pondré en peligro!**

**- ¡Ya lo has hecho! ¡Lo hiciste en el momento de autorizar esto!**

**- ¡¿Por qué no tratas de entender mis razones para hacerlo?!**

**- ¡Yo lo único que entiendo, que así como yo, tú también actuaste por egoísmo! Entonces**… – Terry se burlaría… **– no vienes siendo mejor que yo, "amigo".**

La fijación de sus oscuras y claras miradas, fue disipada por una tenue voz, que llamaría… – **¿Terry? ¿Eres tú, Terry?**

**- Sí, Candy**... – la vio intentando enderezarse y enfocarlo… **– Aquí estoy.**

**- Ven, acércate**. – Terry obedeció, haciéndose Albert a un lado, lo mismo que los médicos al abrir el espacio para que el obediente castaño fuera a sostener la mano que se le extendía.

Besándola, el actor diría… – **He venido por ti. **

**- ¿Me llevarás contigo?**

**- Eso depende de ti, Pecosa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**... – le miró en una súplica, a la cual Candy contestaría…

**- Pero después de visitar mi querido Hogar, ¿si?**

**- Tú ordenas y yo obedezco, Princesa Julieta**.

Apenas sonriendo, Candy recordaría… – **Así me llamaste en aquel Festival de Mayo**.

E ignorando la presencia de los ahí reunidos, Terry le aseguraría… – **Y lo haré mientras yo viva, Candy. ¡Te lo prometo!**

(*) En 1908 se usa por primera vez la palabra esquizofrenia por el psicólogo suizo Eugen Bleuler.

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de mi original creación. Los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **27 de Julio y 4 de Agosto de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 20 - -**

Muy contenta estaba de la relación amistosa que Richard había sabido reconstruir con su hijo. Ahora era su turno de conquistar por completo su corazón. Así que en lo que el Duque de Grandchester iba hacia donde Terry, Eleanor Baker se dirigió al teatro para hablar con Robert Hathaway y convencerlo de no descartar, aunque su hijo se lo pidiera, su partición del grupo Stratford ni de la obra.

Al principio, el director teatral se comportó renuente, pero al ponérsele sobre la mesa, la prodigiosidad que Terry era para la actuación y garantizarle que mejor Romeo no tendría, Hathaway haciendo cálculos, aceptó la oferta y fue él mismo quien a la actriz entregó el libreto el cual al tenerse en las manos, y habiendo dejado palabra empeñada de que el chico volvería a tiempo para presentar el examen, no se vaciló para hacérselo llegar personalmente y ser ella, tal vez con un poquito de suerte, quien le guiara en su preparación. Bueno, de antemano sabía que era mucho pedir, pero al menos Eleanor lo intentaría. Sin embargo, cuando vio el éxito que obtuvo al apenas proponérselo, su interior se llenó de gozo. El mismo que en ese momento sentía cuando, al salir Terry de la habitación de Candy que debido al agotamiento se había quedado profundamente dormida, como su madre la presentaba a la Hermana María y Annie quien, pidiéndole un momento a solas, se disculpó con él por haber revelado su dirección y ser la causante del incidente con Albert y luego de la grave situación de Candy.

Contestándosele a la morena que ya no importaba, el actor, de su maleta, se dispuso a sacar unos papeles que entregó después de haber sido llamado por los médicos, los cuales, pidiéndole les siguiera hasta sus oficinas, ahí dentro le regañaron por su intromisión, recalcándole de las peligrosas consecuencias que podía acarrear con su brusquedad.

Comprendiéndolo y alegando en su defensa, Terry diría… – **Lo sé, caballeros. Sin embargo, médicos que recibieron, atendieron y conocen a la perfección el caso de la paciente, nunca sugirieron el método que ustedes emplearon, ya que se trata de un trauma a un posible ultraje**… – desconcertados los especialistas se miraron unos a otros. **– El expediente…** – Terry lo señalaría sobre el escritorio donde se dejó… **– podrá aclarárselos**. – Interesado, un galeno lo tomó, escuchando todos la petición… **– Y por lo tanto, exijo la alta de Candy para así poder llevármela y continuar su tratamiento con paciencia, tiempo y amor, tal y cual se me recomendó.**

Y precisamente el que se informaba, fue quien hablaría… – **Nosotros recurrimos a ello, debido a la depresión que ella padecía; pero ya enterados, no vemos impedimento para que usted no pueda llevarse de aquí a su familiar, Señor Grandchester**.

Éste con una sonrisa agradeció; y después de una leve inclinación de cabeza, salió del despacho encontrándose afuera a Albert que solicitaría… – **¿Podemos hablar?**

**- No veo porque no…** – su arrogancia no le abandonó.

**- Afuera hay una cafetería.**

**- Si no te molesta, yo preferiría ir al final de este mismo pasillo. **

**- Está bien**. – En silencio, rubio y castaño allá llegaron. Y al fijar sus miradas, Albert, en una súplica, diría… – **Terruce, no te la lleves.**

**- No soy yo; es ella quien lo quiere.**

**- Pero…**

El joven magnate pasó saliva al aseverársele… – **La quieres, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Claro!.** – Y por el gesto de Terry… **– pero no como tú estás pensando.**

**- Por supuesto**… – el actor fue irónico al recordarle… **– Eres su padre adoptivo y como tal, es natural que quieras lo mejor para ella. **

**- Así es. Y a mi lado no le faltaría nada.**

**- En el mío tampoco.**

**- Por favor, Terry. Tu carrera apenas comienza y para hacerla fructífera, querrás dedicarte totalmente a ella, en cambio yo…**

**- Tienes tus millones, pero también muchas obligaciones**… – los dos por instantes callaron, y ésta vez Terry retomaría la conversación… **– Albert, es cierto que Candy necesita de muchos cuidados, pero principalmente de afecto. **

**- Yo lo tengo para ella, también está el de Stear, Archie ¡sus amigas!**

**- Es verdad, pero también hay quien la odia, porque… ahora que recuerdo… ¿quieres explicarme cómo fue que Candy recayó? ¿Qué exactamente le sucedió? ¿Lo sabes?**

**- No con precisión.**

**- Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que "alguien" debió alterarla, o peor aún, atacarla para lastimarle**. – Y pensando en los culpables, el actor le cuestionaría… **– ¿Dónde estaban tus sobrinos Neil y Eliza, cuando Candy se exaltó?**. – Por el enmudecimiento de Albert, Terry… **– Protegiendo la maldad de esos dos, la perjudicarás mayormente. Sin embargo, te propongo esto… sin más obstáculos, permite que me lleve a Candy, y no seré yo quien le impida volver a ti, a ustedes. Pero también prometo devolvértela totalmente recuperada, ¡sanada! siendo nuevamente la Candy alegre, vivaz que todos conocemos.**

Albert estaba siendo convencido por el amigo; y por lo mismo… – **Está bien; puedes llevártela. Pero antes responde**. – Con movimiento positivo de cabeza se permitió cuestionar… **– ¿Susana estará conforme con lo que piensas hacer?**

**- ¡¿Susana?!**... – el cuerpo del actor se tensó. **– ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?!**

Notando la alteración producida, Albert, malintencionado, indagaría… – **¿Qué acaso no es tu novia?.** – Y seguro de que sí lo era, comentaría… **– Podría molestarle el hecho de que tú te estés haciendo cargo de Candy y…**

Al suponer que había sido Archivald quien se lo dijera, sintiendo la sangre hervir, Terry fue firme y duro al argumentar… – **Susana es nada en mi vida; en cambio Candy... ¡lo representa todo!**

La seguridad que Terry proyectó, hizo que Albert, al extender su mano, dijera… – **Estaré aguardando pacientemente noticias de Candy...** – el castaño la aceptó; y porque el rubio le recordó cierto asuntillo pendiente, el actor se fue en busca de Archivald que se le encontraría, afuera de la habitación de Candy, plácidamente platicando con Eleanor Baker.

. . .

Su presencia no negó que le había inquietado; pero la conciencia para nada le remordió al haber estado confabulando contra él que se iba detrás de los doctores. Entonces animado y emocionado, a su acompañante se había acercado. Con un saludo amable, el joven atrajo la atención de tres mujeres que al mirarle, a una específicamente se dirigió.

Reconociéndole, la actriz le llamaría por su nombre… – **¡Archivald!**

**- Miss Baker…** – él tomó la mano de la diva y caballerosamente se la besó. **– Aunque en esta triste situación, es un verdadero placer volver a saludarle.**

**- ¡Qué galante! Gracias.**

**- Mi hermano y yo, desde siempre hemos sido sus admiradores**. – Archie giró su rostro hacia Stear que, habiendo ayudado a Paty a levantarse, se unieron al grupo e iniciaron una conversación.

. . .

Ya cada uno estaba enfrascado en lo suyo, cuando verdaderamente molesto, Terry apareció; y debido a que se vio el enojo en sus gestos, la Hermana María salió a su encuentro para pedirle salieran al jardín y ahí hablar tranquilamente.

Ofrecido su brazo del cual se prendaron, en silencio, religiosa y actor transitaban un angosto camino; más al divisar una banca, se apuntó y fueron a ella, que en lo que se ocupaba, se comenzó a cuestionar… – **¿Está bien?**

Terry supo ocultarlo con un… – **Sí**. – Luego le dedicó una sonrisa que se compensaría al añadir…

**- Gracias por lo que hace por Candy.**

**- No tiene porqué, ya que usted sabe lo tanto que le quiero.**

**- Sí, lo sé. Y por lo mismo, quiero pedirle que sea sincero conmigo.**

**- Hermana…** – el actor intuyó hacia donde iban sus palabras.

Pero la religiosa que ya se había dado cuenta del problema, entristecida se oiría… – **No le pediré que me explique lo que es más obvio, sino sus planes para con ella.**

**- Candy quiere ir a su hogar.**

**- Como debió ser desde su llegada. Pero… ¿después?**

**- Ella será quien decida.**

**- Y confiemos que haga lo correcto, porque su felicidad, ante todo, es primero.**

**- Así es. Y si aquí está, en Chicago se quedará.**

**- Pero yo nunca he estado en Nueva York; e irle a visitar allá no sería de mi desagrado. **– Terry clavó su mirada en la Hermana María que indicaría… **– Parece que nos llaman…** – y el actor giró su rostro para mirar a Annie que de lejos les informaba que Candy había despertado y demandaba la presencia de Terry.

. . .

Sus apresurados pasos, le llevaron hasta ella, que rodeada de sus amigos, al verlo precisamente a él, se tranquilizó; y más en el momento en que Terry le informó su partida.

**- ¿Entonces es verdad que puedo irme?**... – Stear ya se lo había afirmado.

**- Sí; sólo estábamos esperando a que despertaras.**

Con cierta prisa, Candy, removiéndose sobre la cama, dijo… – **Quiero partir en este momento.** – E ignorando a dos jóvenes, pediría… **– Hermana María ¿podría ayudarme a vestir? **

**- Claro que sí, hija.**

**- Bien; entonces iremos afuera**… – hubo sonado la voz de Albert que, con un movimiento, a los demás indicaba abandonar el área para aguardar en el pasillo y ahí despedirse, quizá, temporalmente de ella que, al reunirse con ellos, Candy sus oídos cerró para no oír los incesantes reproches de Archie; luego desvió sus ojos, después de responder a la cálida sonrisa en Stear, para no ver el llanto en la silenciosa Patricia ni la tristeza del buen Señor Albert.

Consciente estaba del dolor que a sus amigos les causaba con su indiferencia, empero la decisión estaba tomada ¡Candy regresaba a su hogar! al lugar que le devolvería la paz que su interior le reclamaba y el cual la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, después de realizar un viaje aunque callado, hubo sido sereno.

. . . . . . . .

La calurosa bienvenida que Candy recibió a su llegada, había conmovido hasta las lágrimas a Eleanor Baker que aumentó su emocionante llanto, cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodearon para luego ser acurrucada en un acelerado pecho al presenciar tanto amor manifestado.

Aprovechando el instante, madre a hijo pidió perdón por tantos años de abandono. Habiendo sido o no la culpable, Terry por primera vez, besó la frente de Eleanor que no dudó en devolverle y cubrirle el rostro con más.

Ante tan bello espectáculo de reconciliación, todos los ahí reunidos unieron sus palmas guidas por las iniciadas de Candy que aunque esbozaba una leve sonrisa, en sus verdes ojos brillaba la alegría que verdaderamente sentía por aquellos dos seres, a quienes, anunciando su partida para ir alojarse en algún hotel del pueblo, se les invitó a quedarse, aunque el problema sería acomodarlos al ser aceptada la posada; pero en lo que el momento de dormir llegaba, el comedor, por un buen rato, fue el centro de reunión; luego…

La sala había quedado perfecta para Terry, mientras que Eleanor fue instalada en la habitación de Candy que, por petición y a lado de la Señorita Pony, ya estaba acomodaba; sin embargo la joven no dormía porque una opresión en el pecho, no la dejaba.

Sin percatarse que su noble madre tampoco podía conciliar sueño, Candy, un tanto intranquila, se levantó para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta y asegurarla.

A pesar de que ya era muy noche, la luz de la luna que se trasminaba por la ventana, le permitió ver una silueta tomando una silla, la cual fue colocada debajo de la chapa; entonces extrañada, la Señorita Pony le preguntaría… – **¿Qué haces, Candy?**... – consiguiendo con su llamado que la chica se sobresaltara.

Empero apoderada de los nervios, contestaría… – **Es para que no entre.**

Pareciéndole un poco divertido, la religiosa comentaría… – **¿Quién podría entrar, criatura de Dios?**

**- ¡Él!**… – a nadie se apuntó, pero pensando que se trataba de…

**- ¿Te refieres al joven Grandchester?**

**- ¡No! ¡El otro!**.. – Candy, poco a poco, se iba arrinconando.

**- ¿El otro?**... – Pony tenía gesto de no estar comprendiendo, así que de nuevo cuestionaría… **– ¿De quién hablas, Candy?**

Ésta, colocándose un índice en los labios, le pediría… – **¡Silencio!**. – Y su voz musitaría… **– que puede oírte**.

Ahora sí, no entendiendo nada, la encargada del hogar se puso de pie; y por la actitud de su acogida, alarmada sonaría al decir… – **Candy, hija, ¿qué pasa?**

La voz de la pecosa chillaría temerosa… – **¡No hables, por favor! Que si él te escucha, vendrá y nos forzará a… **

**- ¡Santo Cielo!**... – la buena mujer exclamó al sólo imaginarse; pero yendo a ella, le observaría… **– Ya no tienes porqué temer. Ahora estás a salvo. Estás en casa y aquí nada te pasará.** – La Señorita Pony, con dificultad, se hincó para abrazarla y darle consuelo.

Sin embargo Candy, aún aferrada a ella, le contestaría… – **¡No!**. – Y mirándole le confesaría… **– También puede aparecer mientras dormimos. **

**- ¡Mi niña! ¿qué te hicieron?**... – se preguntaron; pero sinceramente la religiosa tuvo miedo de saberlo. Así que, meciéndola, intentó infundirle calma, la cual se consiguió ya muy de madrugada.

. . .

El sillón, a primera vista, le había parecido muy bueno; empero después de una hora de estar acostado en él, las costillas comenzaron a dolerle.

Fastidioso, Terry se levantó y haciendo a un lado la mesita de centro, sobre el suelo extendió las mantas ofrecidas.

Acostándose sobre ellas, el joven se sintió mucho mejor; y debido a la incomodidad de haber dormido sentado en el asiento del tren, el cansancio le fue venciendo.

Un par horas, podría calcularse, durmió bien; más al intentar girarse, un bulto se lo impidió. Sin poner atención y adormilado, Terry se devolvió al otro lado, pero también ahí, otro bulto lo obstaculizó. Pero al sentir que la frezada que le cubría era jalada, además de oír… – **Tengo frío**… – el joven actor abrió los ojos, y hábilmente enderezó su torso para quedar sentado y tentar con su mano, lo que a su parecer era: una piernita, una nalga, una espalda y una cabeza; hallando del otro lado, lo mismo; pero a sus pies...

En total cinco chiquillos, en diferentes posiciones, dormían a su lado. Y antes de que le ganaran su lugar, Terry, sonriendo de la pequeña audiencia, regresó su espalda al suelo, no quedándole más que levantar los brazos, doblarlos, colocar sus manos detrás de la nuca y divagar en la razón de la presencia de aquellos que al llegar los primeros rayos del sol y encontrarles regados por toda la sala…

**- ¡Es un extraño!.**.. – alegó Sam a la Hermana María.

**- ¡Y quisimos proteger a Candy!.**.. – fue turno de John, pero Jimmy…

**- Así que la única manera para vigilarlo era… dormir con él**… – que debido a patadas, manotazos y una que otra palabra en sueños, Terry madrugó y sabiendo preparar el té, quiso sorprender a los que amablemente le habían ofrecido su casa, ganándose rápidamente con eso y más, el cariño y simpatía de los chicos que, al conocer el lado divertido de aquel joven, no perderían la oportunidad para retarlo a él y a Candy en cada una de sus diabluras.

. . . . .

Sin hacer comentarios sobre las ya esporádicas pesadillas que en las noches era presa la pecosa, entre las traviesas risas de los chiquillos, visitas de Tom y Annie, horas de distracción para Candy, horas de ensayo para Terry y Eleanor que se iba acoplando a la vida campirana, los días fueron transcurriendo. Hasta que…

La brisa que anunciaba la llegada del otoño le golpeaba ligeramente en el rostro. Su sonrisa seguía siendo leve pero ahora denotaba felicidad y mayor al ir escalando su colina que al llegar a su cima…

**- ¿Te parece bien aquí?**... – preguntó él, llevando una canasta de comestibles.

**- Sí**… – contestó ella que sostenía la manta a extender.

Ya colocada sobre el césped, Terry dejó su carga y Candy que se había sentado, comenzó a sacar su contenido que consistía en: panecillos, miel, quesos y vino.

Ocupando una roca que estaba debajo del árbol, el actor la observaba en sus movimientos y su silencio consiguió que ella… – **Ya se acerca el día en que debas ir a presentar tu examen, ¿verdad?**

Agachando la cabeza, el actor diría… – **Sí.**

**- Te irá muy bien**… – le animó. **– Tú y tu madre han trabajado arduamente**… – pero Terry a eso ya no respondió, porque se puso de pie y en silencio caminó hasta detenerse en el borde de la colina para perder su mirada en el horizonte.

Después de unos instantes, preguntaría… – **¿Vendrás conmigo?**. – Candy que había servido una copa de vino, también se reincorporó y fue a su lado para entregarle su bebida. Pero debido a que no tuvo respuesta, Terry… **– No te preocupes en responderme ahora. Pero si consigo el protagónico, quiero que tengas en mente que el día del estreno, un lugar estará aguardando por ti.**

**- - 21 - -**

Archienemigo de las despedidas, Terry acompañado de su madre y de la negra noche, se disponían a emprender su retorno a Nueva York.

Desde el oscuro interior de la casa hogar y tras la ventana, Candy les vio montarse en la carreta que les aguardaba. Ya iniciada su marcha, la pecosa se devolvió a la cama; y conforme se cobijaba, deseaba… – **Buen viaje, Terry.**

Éste, por su parte y sin haber mirado hacia atrás, enfocó su vista hacia el frente sintiendo la mirada de su madre que le aconsejaría… – **Todo saldrá bien**.

Sin la menor intención de ser grotesco, el actor giró su guapo rostro hacia su bella progenitora, y sonriéndole animadamente le dijo… – **¡Seguro que sí!.** – Luego tomó la cálida mano que se colocó en su brazo y la besó, perdiéndose poco a poco sus humanidades y el transporte por la solitaria vereda que era alumbrada por la luna blanca.

. . .

Día y medio después, a su temprano arribo a la gran manzana, el Duque de Grandchester que había sido anunciado de su llegada, ya les aguardaba impacientemente sobre las plataformas ferroviarias. Y después de saludos y ofrecérsele alojamiento, Terry… – **Si no les molesta a ninguno de los dos, preferiría irme a mi departamento.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**… – respondió Richard; y Eleanor…

**- ¿Pero qué tal si desayunamos juntos antes de que te vayas?**

**- Lo siento, pero no quiero perder más el tiempo y el teatro me espera**. – Debido a los rostros apachurrados de sus padres, el hijo les alentaría… **– Pero tal vez podamos vernos más tarde, quizá… ¿para la hora de la cena?**

**- ¡Por mí, excelente!**... – contestó el duque; y la actriz propondría…

**- ¿En mi casa?**

**- No**. – Sugeriría el noble… **– Vayamos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.**

**- Donde ustedes quieran**… – Terry sonrió; y en lo que tomaba su valija, solicitaba… **– Sólo háganme llegar su elección**. – Y se despediría… **– Nos vemos después**… – dejando atrás a sus padres que, felices, se ponían de acuerdo.

. . .

Con maleta en mano, el actor, después de solicitar y abordar un transporte, al recinto artístico llegó, sorprendiéndole que al toparse en el pasillo con Susana, ésta, una despectiva mirada le dedicó e ignorándole por completo, su andar prosiguió. Karen que detrás de aquella venía, aprovechó el desaire presenciado para acercársele y preguntarle… – **¿Cómo has estado, Terry?**

**- Bien. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Señor Hathaway?**

Apuntando un lugar, la castaña proporcionaría… – **Afinando los últimos detalles para el examen. ¿Participarás?**

**- Espero que sí**… – el actor, a donde le habían señalado, sus pasos comenzó a dirigir alcanzando a oír…

**- ¡Te deseo suerte!**

Él, sin girarse, contestaría…. – **Sí, gracias**. – Empero Terry a una puerta se estaba acercando y antes de anunciarse, se abrió, apareciendo entre su umbral… **– Señor Hathaway…**

Las palabras del director teatral fueron… – **Terruce, por momentos creí que no llegabas. ¡Anda! Ve al camerino para que te personifiques de Romeo. ¡La prueba está por comenzar!**

Terry no hesitó a la orden; y en lo que iba en busca de su vestuario, escuchó cuando el director de elenco llamaba a… – **Harry Grant y Susana Marlowe.**

Y mientras este par se dirigía al escenario montado, Terry se preparaba mentalmente para pensar en nada, conforme se caracterizaba.

A su llamado, también anunciaron a Karen que sonriente, salió para ir a su lado y dar ambos lo mejor de sí, y siendo para ellos el final resultado. Y como el estreno estaba cerca y al siguiente día comenzaban a ensayar, Terry no desperdiciaría esa noche, para cenar con sus padres y compartirles la buena noticia.

. . .

El ambiente neoclásico del hotel San Regis en Nueva York era simplemente espectacular y los ocupantes de la mesa central lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Eleanor que lucía sensacional, parecía no molestarse al sonreír a los presentes que le reconocían, sintiendo lo mismo un elegante Duque de Grandchester; sin embargo Terry, gracias a la felicidad de ese momento tan especial, le hacía verse más guapo que de costumbre; no obstante su alegría se opacaría un poco cuando su padre le preguntara… – **¿Y qué me dices de Candy?**

**- Nada**… – fue escueto en el instante de tomar su copa de champagne.

**- ¿Nada?.**.. – se indagó; y al noble británico, se le compartiría…

**- Bueno, ha mostrado mejoría. Se le ve muy bien en su lugar de origen.**

**- Pero quiero pensar que vendrá al estreno, ¿no es así?**

**- No lo sé. Depende de su decisión, ya que todo lo que ama, lo tiene en Chicago**.

Richard que observaba a su hijo empinarse la copa y servirse más del burbujeante líquido, intentó detenerlo, pero la mano de Eleanor le hizo desistir y aprovechar para… – **Sugiero un brindis**. – Sus acompañantes aceptaron. **– Por esta increíble noche y por el éxito que sé, obtendrá Terry.**

**- Salud**… – sólo una voz contestó; porque la otra en seguida completaría…

**- Yo brindo por ustedes y por el amor que un día existió.**

**- Hijo**… – Eleanor pretendió decir algo pero Terry…

**- No te preocupes, Madre. Sé de antemano que lo que pido es un imposible.**

**- Más no te hace daño con soñarlo**… – finalizó Richard que a la vecina de a lado miró, siendo turno de ésta en replicar…

**- Duque, no se olvide que usted es casado.**

**- Es cierto**… – seriamente lo confirmaron… **– pero podría enviudar porque… la gente de un ¡de repente! se muere**.

Por el chascarrillo de su padre, Terry tremenda carcajada soltó y ahí comprendió de quien había heredado su negro humor, aunque la dama… – **Duque, le suplicaría que ya no ingiera más champagne**… – se la alejó… **– porque le está haciendo decir cosas sin sentido. **

**- ¡Vamos, Eleanor!**… – fue turno de Terry. **– Estamos en América y aquí... ¡las inhibiciones se echan afuera! Así que déjalo ser al pobre reprimido hombre.**

**- ¡Terry!**... – le reprendió su madre; pero ante el rostro despreocupado del Duque, se fue contagiando de las risas de padre e hijo que, sintiéndose verdaderamente bien, a su madre invitó a bailar después de que su padre lo hizo.

. . . . .

La velada había resultado fantástica y con la resaca a cuestas, Terry, muy temprano, al primer ensayo se presentó; pero su carita desvelada fue descubierta por Karen que, ocupando la butaca vecina, le preguntaría… – **¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Magníficamente! ¿Y tú?**

**- Bueno, para serte sincera, no amanecí con el mismo entusiasmo porque al parecer, tú ¡de plano! te lo apropiaste todo, pero… sí, puedo decir que estoy bien.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Te quejas de mi entusiasmo cuando tú te despertaste muy graciosa, Karen!**

**- ¿Te parece que lo soy?**

**- Ya lo creo**… – le aseveró; pero al mirar al escenario… **– ¿Y dónde están los demás?**

**- Hathaway los está entreteniendo en la oficina**. – De pronto… **– ¡Mira!**... – la castaña señaló cierta dirección… **– ¡Ahí vienen! **

Siguiendo al director, venía el resto del elenco que subiendo al escenario, prestaron atención al afiche que Robert mostraba y que además decía… – **Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes. Así que… ¡comencemos!**. – Y con su señal, todos los actores a participar fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

. . . . . . . .

Concentrado en su trabajo, los días para Terry fueron transcurriendo rápido. Y porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el teatro, las cartas de Candy se iban acumulando en su departamento, lugar que se frecuentaba únicamente para usar la cama y caer en ella ¡muerto del cansancio! además…

El joven Grandchester tenía la microscópica intención de olvidarla, pero la actitud de la pecosa le obligaba a no pensar mucho en ella que, en el momento de saber de la partida de Terry, las visitas de Albert y compañía recibía y le hacían sentirse de maravilla.

Sin embargo y sin enterarse de lo que ella le compartía en sus misivas, "Romeo" cumplió con su palabra, así que le hizo llegar boletos de tren y admisión, quedando nuevamente en manos de Candy, ¡la decisión a presentarse! Pero esa angustiosa y dudosa situación, de Terry se apoderó y su compañera Karen, conforme ensayaban a solas la escena del balcón, lo notó al observarle… – **¡Terry, debes mirarme a mí, no a las butacas!**

**- Perdón, Karen. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?**

La castaña, mientras bajaba, le cuestionaría… – **¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy nervioso últimamente. Sé que el estreno se acerca, pero si no te controlas, ¡la obra será un desastre!**

**- Lo sé. Perdóname, por favor y volvamos a ensayar.**

**- No. Ya estoy cansada. Además en la tarde, tenemos llamado para la escena del baile y a mí, ¡ya los callos se me reventaron!**

**- Está bien**… – dijo él; y debido a sus palabras y a la acción de verla sentarse tan confiada en el escenario para quitarse las botas y darse un masaje en los pies, Terry sonrió y recordó a otra persona a la cual no le importaban los modales… **– Candy. **

**- ¿Otra vez?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿cómo?**

**- ¡Candy! Siempre la mencionas.**

**- ¡Ah! **

**- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu verdadera novia?**

Negando con la cabeza, su boca afirmaría… – **No, mi prometida**

Mirándole pícaramente, la castaña le cuestionaría… – **¿La has invitado al estreno?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Qué bien!**. – Karen se puso de pie… **– entonces con ese aliciente… ¡por favor, ponle más ahínco a tu actuación! Y si ya no por esta "Julieta"**… – la actriz se apuntó… **– hazlo por ella, "Romeo"**

Sin mostrar interés por el desconcierto en que le dejó, la joven actriz a su camerino se dirigió. Pero detrás suyo, Terry escucharía… – **Pues creo que el consejo de Karen es malo, porque para quién debes actuar, es para el público en general que será el que pague por ver tu interpretación**… – ya que estuvo de frente a Susana, ésta desapareció tras bambalinas.

A pesar de que su presencia poco le había inquietado, Terry volvió a su libreto e intentó retomar lo dejado, permaneciendo ahí: una hora. Luego abandonó la plataforma de trabajo para salir por completo del teatro y dirigirse al restaurante de la avenida contigua y alimentarse ligeramente; pero conforme lo hacía, compañeros de elenco, en otra mesa se reunieron, más sus actitudes eran sospechosas y uno de ellos que le percató, se le acercó para comentarle… – **¡La obra se cancelará!**

Terry se paró abruptamente de su asiento cuestionando…** – ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Y a qué se debe?!**

**- ¡A que no hay "Julieta" ni quién la represente!**

**- Pero**… – hubo perturbación al preguntar… **– ¡¿qué de Karen?!**

**- ¡No podrá serlo más!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Susana, en un arranque de envidia, la atacó y...**

**- ¡¿Cómo fue?!**... – Terry prestaría atención…

**- Estaban en el camerino de Krause. Desde el pasillo se oían sus alegatos. De pronto, cristales haciéndose añicos. Cuando Robert ingresó, Susana yacía parada a espaldas de Karen y ésta, de frente al espejo, con el rostro ensangrentado. Tal parece que de rabia, Susana estrelló fuertemente algo contra el vidrio; luego éste se vino abajo y sus filosas astillas alcanzaron incrustarse en el…**

**- ¡Cielos!**... – exclamó interrumpidamente Terry que después de pagar su consumo, apresurado salió hacia el lugar de los siniestros hechos, encontrándose en la puerta trasera: a dos agentes de policía que a Susana llevaban detenida y los paramédicos a Karen para conducirla de emergencia al hospital.

Cuando a cada una las montaban en sus respectivos vehículos, Robert apareció y pasándole un brazo debido a la consternación del joven, le dijo… – **Una verdadera pena. No soportó que Karen fuera mejor que ella.**

**- ¡¿Y qué sucederá ahora?!**

**- Con Karen, la posibilidad de que pierda un ojo; y nosotros, Terry, somos actores; así que dentro de nuestra profesión, el espectáculo siempre debe continuar.**

**- ¿Lo dice en serio?**

**- Por supuesto. Sólo espero que pronto te acoples con**... – se dudó… **– debo cerciorarme quién más nos queda, porque ya no tenemos mucho tiempo y**… – el director teatral regresó al interior del establecimiento quedándose afuera, en una sola pieza, Terry ante tal indiferencia.

. . . . . . . .

Originalmente castaña, Jeanne Eagle, de Kansas, no tenía mucho de haber arribado rubia a Nueva York y después de haber sido corista, había formado parte de una obra presentada, un año anterior en el Teatro Lyceum; así que sabiéndola libre de compromisos Robert Hathaway la mandó llamar. Ya aceptado el trato, la llevó para ser presentada con Terry y para que juntos comenzaran a trabajar arduamente, notando día tras día el inglés que la estadounidense, siete años mayor que él, padecía de ciertas adicciones que más tarde, la llevarían a la muerte.

. . . . . . . .

El día del estreno llegó y el frío ya cobijaba a la gran ciudad mientras que el calor que condicionaba el interior del teatro, a Terry le parecía sofocante. Además, sus acelerados pasos le hacían parecer que el camerino donde estaba, era diminuto.

Frustrado, apoyó sus manos en la mesa de centro, y agachando la cabeza, ejercitó sus pulmones, inhalando y exhalando aire.

De pronto, escuchó el primero llamado. Y con ello, se encaminó al espejo y con su reflejo, revisó el maquillaje portado y se auto alentó. Después, muy seguro de él, abandonó el área para ir al escenario. Más al colocarse detrás del telón, entre sus cortinas, fisgoneó un poco tratando de enfocar su mirada en todos y cada uno de los espectadores. Pero al divisar el lugar especial de Candy, éste estaba vacío. A momento, Terry no quiso alarmarse y confío de que a tiempo, ella llegaría. Sin embargo, segundo y tercero llamado se anunciaron, y la pecosa ¡brilló por su ausencia!

El actor no quería pensar en las causas que se lo habían impedido, pero su alter ego le traicionó y le hizo mencionar a… – **¡Albert!**... – con odio desmedido.

Sabiéndose el perdedor, Terry apretó fuertemente los puños. Luego los liberó para decir con firmeza… – **A partir de ahora, mi carrera será mi único amor.** – Y con la pasión que sus azules ojos proyectó, el actor se preparó para salir a escena; y con Candy o sin ella, Terry se entregó con veneración a su personaje, recibiendo fuertes ovaciones al finalizar su excelsa actuación.

Sin aceptar las felicitaciones de nadie, el arrogante joven se retiró a sus camerinos. En su interior, con rabia y decepción, se deshizo de toda su caracterización. Pero debido a que recordó la asistencia de sus padres que desde el palco principal le habían aplaudido cariñosamente, Terry se dispuso a cambiarse de ropas para luego salir a encontrarles.

Conforme lo hacía, el joven distinguió a compañeros reunidos en una apartada área donde entre ellos celebraban el rotundo éxito; y porque lo venían acercarse, olvidándose de desplantes anteriores, le extendieron la invitación a brindar con ellos que volvieron a recibir un seco… – **No**.

Escuchando Terry detrás de él… – **No cabe duda ¡nunca cambiará! ¡Siempre será el mismo petulante! ¡Genio y figura hasta la sepultura!**

Pero como el joven lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, les ignoró por completo. Sin embargo, los pasos del actor le condujeron de nuevo al escenario, el cual, nostálgicamente se admiró.

Sintiendo su interior llenarse de orgullo, pero a la vez de tristeza, Terry sobre la orilla de la plataforma se sentó, perdiendo su oscura mirada en las gradas. Luego en la puerta, pidiendo verla aparecer; más creyéndola una vana fantasía, el castaño saltó hacia el alfombrado suelo para caminar entre el pasillo central.

No obstante, todavía no iba por la tercera fila cuando alguien comenzó a declamar… – **¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿por qué eres tú, Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, ¡júrame tan sólo que me amas! y yo dejaré de ser una Capuleto.**

**- ¡Te amo desde el primer momento que mis ojos te descubrieron!**. – Terry confesó cuando a su lado velozmente corrió. **– Y más feliz seré cuando dejes de ser una Andrew para convertirte únicamente en una Grandchester.**

Fingiendo una carita, una resplandeciente y mayormente recuperada Candy… – **No recuerdo haberlo leído en el libreto.**

**- Y no lo encontrarás, porque eso te lo pide mi corazón.** – Y después de la declaración, Terry fijando su mirada en ella, dijo… **– Viniste.**

**- Es que acaso ¿lo dudaste?**

Sonriendo porque ambos sabían que sí, el pretencioso joven contestaría… – **En ningún instante**.

Ruborizada por la manera en que era mirada, Candy, sintiéndose cálidamente incómoda, preguntaría… – **Bueno, pues ya me tienes aquí; así que dime.. ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora?**

**- Buscar juntos la eterna felicidad; procurarlo todo para ayudarnos mutuamente y no separarnos jamás.**

Dominando el deseo de abrazarla y besarla, Terry tomó la mano de Candy que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y se dispusieron a descender por las breves escaleras para ir en la búsqueda de la dicha soñada que rápido se encontraría al cruzar la puerta de salida.

**. . .**

**F - I - N**

**. . .**

**Ladies, muchísimas gracias por su compañía, sus comentarios.**

_Dulce Lu, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Sayuri1707, Celia, Viry Queen and _

_**Luisa**__, deseo que tu salud esté, con cada día que vivimos, mucho mejor._

_**Liz Carter**__, querida, tus palabras me dejaron en verdad sin palabras. Gracias. _


End file.
